100 Honorary Tales
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: A series of tales for the Honorary Titans based on the 100 Theme Challenge. Some stories will be interconnected, and there will be multiple pairings. Requests can be asked. 41. Worry: As an older brother, he has a right to fret over Lightning, but sometimes Thunder's fears can be crippling to his own mind.
1. 69: Shattered: Thunder and Lightning

The Honorary Titans didn't get that much love in the series. So I decided to make 100 drabbles based on the 100 Themes.

Honoraries to be included: Thunder, Lightning, Tramm, Bushido, Red Star, Pantha, Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Gnarrk, Argent, Jericho, Herald, Kilowatt, Wonder Girl, Tyke Titans, Hot Spot, and Wildebeest.

#69: Shattered

He stood there, hovering over his opponent. As a youth, Lightning was always told to allow the fallen victim time to recover, but he never believed in that rule. Thunder did, but that was because he was a gullible fool. If the opponent was down, then kick him until he admitted defeat or begged for mercy. Lightning opted for the later usually as it made him fell superior.

Then he met the Titans, and everything changed for the young elemental. He learned what was immoral in battling from their standards, but Lightning was confused instantly. Why should he bother allowing a villain a chance to recover? Why let the bad guy get away with only minor injuries when the same amount of damage should be done to him or her?

"Because, brother, it is the right thing to do," Thunder reasoned as his younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Foolish!" Lightning snapped, turning away. "Simply foolish."

Thunder frowned, crossing his arms as they stood on their darkening cloud. "How so?"

Lightning whirled around, jabbing his finger into Thunder's face as the blue elemental winced. "Villains get what they deserve. Remember that." With those parting words, Lightning transmuted his lower half into electricity and dashed off.

Thunder gazed in terror after Lightning. He gaped before his lips were strewn shut, looking down at his sandals. He knew that Lightning was temperamental, always the one to start and finish the battle. Shaking his head, he looked up to the sky and found his brother. Summoning his cloud, he followed him until he was standing right behind him.

"What?" Lightning hissed, glaring at nothing.

"I am sorry, brother, if you do not agree with their ways, but this is not how a Titan would act," Thunder scolded gently, touching his shoulder.

Lightning sighed, looking back to Thunder sadly. "I am sorry, too, but I just wonder if I will be able to follow their rules. We have been alone for so long that we forgot what restrictions were. Well, I have." He shrugged, smirking as Thunder sighed through his nose in relief. "I suppose I will attempt to follow their rules."

Yet it was hard for him. Lightning had been so used to being free, scouring the skies with his brother for years since their youth. Whenever they were stopping crime, Lightning went too far sometimes, ending with severe injuries. The crowds that watched them would whisper in fear, much like before when the brothers did whatever they wanted. Glares were cast at the uncontrollable Titan who would meekly glance to his feet as authorities spoke to him to be more careful each and every time.

Robin found Lightning to be an egotistical hedonist. While he was brave and confident, Robin noticed that he was becoming, in his words, "unstable". Lightning disagreed, vehemently defending himself by saying that Robin was a fool and stormed out. Thunder apologized for his behavior, but found Lightning to be missing when he left to search for his beloved brother.

Lightning was gone for weeks. Thunder panicked for days, desperately asking other Titans for help. The main Titans searched with him, but could find no trace of Lightning. Titans East was posted, but they could not find him, nor could anyone else. It was as if Lightning never existed.

Then he arrived back and destroyed Titans Tower wearing the uniform that Robin once donned.

It was Slade's apprentice outfit.

When Thunder heard of Lightning's betrayal, he refused to believe Beast Boy. He covered his ears and begged him to say he was lying, but Beast Boy grabbed Thunder's hands off his ears.

"Thunder, buddy, listen to me! Lightning's with Slade! We need your help!" Beast Boy entreated, taking the elemental's hands. "We never gave up on Robin or Terra when they were with Slade, and we aren't giving up on Lightning!"

Thunder hesitated. He wanted everything to be a lie, but this was the honorable green one, the one who taught the brothers responsibility. He was their informant, the Titan they trusted the most. He never deceived them before, and wiping his tears, Thunder followed Beast Boy to Slade's newest hideout.

Yet, among Robin, Terra and Lightning, the latter was the most compliant. Slade noticed that Lightning had an immense control over his powers, but he lacked the attitude to wield it as he became a Titan. Slade retrained Lightning with his own ideals: domination, ascension, and only listen to him. Lightning agreed eagerly, finding everything to be so amusing that he just lost himself. He forgot his brother, the Titans, his friends, everything. He was Slade's apprentice now, and when the Titans came, Lightning struck.

The master and apprentice duo annihilated the Titans. They were groaning, some unconscious like Cyborg and Beast Boy. Slade finished off Robin, Raven and Starfire, leaving Lightning to tend with his brother.

"Have you gone mad?" Thunder shrieked, cut above his right eye. Blinking away the blood, he seethed inwardly as Lightning merely sneered. He observed his brother's new appearance: fallen hair on his face, covering his eyes that gave him an insane air, metal chains around his waist, and the same uniform that Robin wore. "Why have you done this, my brother?"

Lightning repeated Thunder's last word like it was a sweet tart and smirked. "Why have you not? You and I, we have wasted so much time with these fools! We once used our powers together for our own amusement! It was so much fun! Can you not remember all the beautiful storms we conjured? The rain pelting down on the world?"

Thunder gasped, noting the gruffer, more volatile tone his brother used. "B-but brother, we-"

"-are living forces of nature! I am Lightning, and you are Thunder! We have lowered ourselves to serve those who do not respect us," Lightning scoffed, cutting his stammering twin off. "Slade has shown me light, brother." He offered his hand, smiling genuinely. "He has said it is fine for you to join us, my dear brother. Come, you and I will always be together, yes?"

Thunder froze, gaping in horror at what Lightning became. This…this could not have been Lightning. The brother he knew was kind and arrogant, if moody at times and a jerk, but he was never cruel or demonic. The Lightning before him had to have been a clone, a copy created by Slade to fool him. However, his voice, his face, his eyes, everything was in perfect resonance of Lightning. Thunder clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and looked away.

"How could you do this?" Thunder questioned shakily. "They are our friends!"

Lightning drew back in shock, surprised at Thunder until Slade placed a hand on his hair. "Master?"

"He is nothing to us, Lightning. Destroy him," Slade simply commanded. "If Thunder isn't gracious enough to pick up on our offer, then he is no longer your brother."

Lightning looked up to Slade, cocking his head and merely shrugged. "Understood."

"Brother!" Thunder cried as Lightning suddenly shot out and slammed his fist across Thunder's maw. Thunder crashed down, gasping as Lightning slammed his boot onto his face, pressing him down against face. "L-Lightning, please!"

Lightning stared down at Thunder, pale orbs filled with malice. However, as he charged up his spark ball, he paused and glanced over to the other Titans. They all appeared broken, used like trash to be thrown away. Lightning's mouth dropped slightly as his gaze crossed Beast Boy's form. It was clear that his arm was broken in the horrid way it was twisted backwards. He recalled that Terra, Slade's previous apprentice, ripped out Beast Boy's heart. Now he destroyed his friendship. Could he suffer through any more heartbreak?

"Brother, brother, can you no longer see me?" Thunder weakly crooned, reaching up to him.

Lightning breathed uneasily, looking down to Thunder. He almost grasped his hand, but Slade's shout broke through when he barked his name. Lightning's head snapped like his namesake over to Slade, and even though his lone facial feature was one eye, Lightning felt the tangible annoyance emanating off of him.

"Finish it!" Slade ordered.

Lightning slowly glanced over to him and then to Thunder with a blank, calm expression. Thunder gazed up to Lightning's dull eyes, trying to break Slade's control. Whatever he did, it couldn't have been stronger than their bond. Thunder managed to grasp Lightning's chains, but his hand was swatted away.

"Lightning! Brother!" Thunder cried as Lightning sneered.

"Thunder, my dear brother…" Lightning knelt down on his chest, placing a soothing, but freezing hand to Thunder's cheek, and the pale blue elemental took in a sharp breath from the touch. He smiled, filled with mirth and arrogance before baring his teeth and snatched Thunder's throat. "…sometimes, you are so foolish."

There was an immense electrical discharge, and Thunder received no time to scream. The last thing he saw before falling to the blackness was his imagination as it conjured the innocent Lightning when they were only children with no knowledge of what the future held.

"Excellent work, apprentice," Slade commented, stepping up to Lightning as he stood up. "Go to your room. I'll have my robots clean up this mess."

Lightning stared at his brother's form. Thunder's mouth was opened slightly, and his eyes were shut. He wondered if he was dead, but the slow movement of his chest. Lightning's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. Horror crossed his face, covering his mouth and suddenly dropped to his knees. Grasping Thunder's arm, he screamed for him to wake up, to look at him and begged for forgiveness.

Suddenly, Slade ripped Lightning away from Thunder, punching his straight in the stomach. Lightning weakly grunted, falling to his knees. Slade snatched Lightning's neck, bringing him dangerously close to his face.

"You have chosen this life. You can never go back!" Slade roared, throwing Lightning to the ground.

Lightning yelped, brushing his hair back and instantly desired his old "headguard" as Thunder called his orange forehead armor. Slowly, Lightning forced himself to his feet and walked out of the room, clutching his shoulders and only felt cold metal pressing against him. His mind was muddled, and his heart was shattered like ice breaking on cement. Once he was out of Slade's sight, Lightning sobbed for the first time in years.

…

So, one down, ninety-nine more to go. Please, review.


	2. 70: Bitter Silence: Jericho

Teen Titans © DC Comics

70. Bitter Silence

Jericho closed his eyes and sighed silently. The clouds moved slowly overhead like gentle waves in the sky. The wind blew past coolly, and he shifted his position to his side, blocking the wind as he nearly drifted off into slumber. Everything was calm to him, a feeling he experienced everyday. His guitar remained next to him, and Jericho previously made beautiful music for a group of homeless children and their parents in the nearby town. He gave them all of his money, and as they thanked him, Jericho had played a parting tune as he traveled up the mountain.

He dreamed, a rare occasion for him. The blonde youth imagined his past life with his older brother Grant, his mother Adeline and father Slade when they were happy. He was a child of five while Grant was a few years older, and he recalled his father teaching Grant how to shoot and hunted small birds. Jericho, than known as Joseph, played on his mother's piano, singing along to an old classic he could barely remember now. Adeline sat next to him, smiling and urged the child to continue.

Then his voice constricted, ending in a squawk. Why? Why couldn't he sing? Joseph glanced up to his mother, waiting for an answer, pleading with emerald orbs. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, Joey, I forgot you lost your voice," she piteously cooed, glancing away.

Jericho woke up with a start, eyes widening in horror. Shooting up, he grasped his chest before gingerly massaging his throat. Underneath his tunic was a scar, hardly visible anymore, but if one looked hard enough, they could see a faint clear line right on his vocal chords. Biting his lip, he snatched his guitar and started to play a simple tune.

The music instantly soothed him, and a gentle smile graced his childish face. Jericho sighed through his nose, allowing his fingers to pluck at the strings like an expert. His mother always said he was a master of music, that he would be a Broadway star. His father couldn't agree more when they were together.

Jericho distinctively remembered his parents' divorce, and Adeline shot Slade in his eye six hours after his throat was slit. He recalled the assassin that attempted to kill him because of his father's "bond" or whatever. When his throat was gashed open, he thought he was drowned in a red pool, sinking into cool lava. Jericho wondered if death would have been less cruel.

Shaking his head of memory, Jericho realized that his guitar was slightly out of tune. At least he could still make his music, he believed as he adjusted one of strings. Deciding not to think anymore, Jericho returned to his guitar. Its soft sound was like waves rolling in against the shore, gently bringing in their own inspiring beauty and attraction to anyone who would hear.

Then he could have sworn a green imp was coming up the mountain.

Jericho stared at the panting green person in front of him. Needless to say, he was completely surprised as Beast Boy thrust the communicator into his face. "I told Robin we shouldn't separate, but he sent me up here and I just climbed up to this big mountain and so here's your stupid communicator! If bad guys come, you know what to do!" It was at that moment that Beast Boy flopped to the ground and pulled out his, asking Robin if he could go home.

Jericho stared at the communicator, noticing the insignia: The Teen Titans. His mouth formed an "o", and he smiled graciously, petting Beast Boy. The green Titan glanced up at him, gave him a lackadaisical thumbs-up and began his way down the mountain.

As Beast Boy left, Jericho listened to Robin's voice, hearing that it was a test of communications. First was his voice, than others named Kole and Gnarrk, followed Pantha than two sets of Spanish words. Jericho had heard of the Brotherhood of Evil as they previously attempted to kill him by sending Madame Rouge, but Jericho prevailed, catching sight with her and caught her. He left her unconscious in a dumpster somewhere in France, feeling she might be more at home there.

He was attacked by Fang and Private Hive. Being more of a pacifist than a fighter, he ran, sliding down the mountain as they pursued him. Jericho whirled around, locking eyes with Private Hive as he was unsure of where Fang's eyes were.

_Contact._

In Private Hive's body, he socked Fang across the face. Surprised at Jericho's possession powers, Fang cursed loudly and charged, spitting his venom, but Jericho's used the shield his carrier always donned, blocking it.

Suddenly, a kick was issued to the back of Fang's head, knocking him out. Herald approached tentatively from a portal he opened. He raised his horn, but Jericho quickly emerged from Private Hive just as the blast struck him off the mountain. Exposing his communicator, he quickly noticed that behind Herald was back in his own portal, and he quickly stepped back through, finishing off Warp and See-More before they could jump him.

It was at that moment that Robin's voice split through, shouting that their communications systems had been breached. Their communicators imploded and dropped to the ground as useless pieces of metal. Jericho's look of confused shock gained attention as Herald stepped out of his portal and towards him.

"Guess we're alone, huh?" Herald asked.

Jericho nodded, smiling a bit.

"I'm called the Herald. What's yours?" the trumpeter questioned kindly.

Instantly, Jericho drew back, his smile dying several molars. He grimaced, staring down towards his feet. It always happened. He could never respond with words which always left others believing he was an outcast. Jericho was a social boy, loving to make friends, but it was hard to maintain those friendships without verbal communication. Slowly, he drew his finger across his throat.

"Oh, you…you can't speak, can you?" Herald mused, regretting the question. He stared down to his hands and smiled slightly. "Well, I do know a little bit of sign language. Do you know that?"

Jericho's head shot up, surprised that Herald was still speaking to him. A grin split across his face, and he signed, _My name is Jericho._

"Your name's…Jericho?" Herald asked, receiving a nod as his reply. "Well, good to meet ya, Jericho. What can you do? I open portals with my trumpet, and I'm pretty good with hand-to-hand fighting."

Jericho's eyes snatched up Herald's, instantly taking over his body. He quickly released him, making Herald gasp and fall over. Shaking his head rapidly, the musician's eyes couldn't have been any wider behind his mask. Jericho merely offered his hand, bringing his fingers to cover his silent chuckles. Grasping his hand, Herald blinked.

"You can possess people through eye contact? Man, that's got to be an awesome power. I even have my mask on, too, and you got me. That's a cool power, Jericho," Herald jeered. "I'm just guessing now that because of our communications getting razzled, there must be chaos around for all the Titans. I'm guessing that a lot of us must've been defeated."

Jericho nodded gravely, signing, _Before he left, Beast Boy told me of a special hideout in the Pacific in case something like this happened._

Herald sheepishly scratched his head, looking down to his head. "Uh, did he say anywhere specific?"

_It was on an island if that helps._

Taking his horn, Herald took a breath and blew. Jericho's mouth gaped slightly, staring at the strange dimension that Herald resided in. It was like swirls dancing around, and black shadows moved in what appeared to be a silent wind. Jericho's lips came together in what he presumed was a whistle.

"If we go through here, I can find that island Beast Boy was talking about," Herald explained, dropping his horn to his side. "You coming?"

Jericho hesitated, cocking his head in what seemed confusion. He had been alone for so long, away from people like him with powers. The blonde youth looked over, grasping his guitar and looked down sadly. Ever since his mother left and mother died, Jericho had been alone. His older brother, Grant, went to jail after some botched missionary mission gone terrible wrong. Being gentle-hearted, Jericho couldn't stand his father's evil ways and ran away, never looking back. He wandered for so long that he almost alienated himself from people. Due to his muteness, it prevented the social boy from creating long relationships, usually lasting a few days at the most. Most people could not understand sign language, making communication difficult. Jericho looked down to his boots, realizing that he was lonely.

Herald placed a hand on his shoulder, coaxing the younger boy to look up. "Yo, Jericho, just because you've been alone for so long doesn't mean you gotta stay that way. I mean, growin' up without a voice stinks, but…" Herald pointed behind him, and Jericho looked back to find his guitar. "…that's your's?"

Jericho nodded, retrieving it.

Herald brought back his trumpet, smirking. "Even though I can talk, my real voice is in this, and your voice is in your guitar. Music can make you talk even if you're mute. You just gotta listen to what others play to understand."

His emerald eyes couldn't have dilated anymore. Jericho gazed at his guitar and smiled warmly, nodding. His nimble fingers flicked through a few chords expertly, and Herald nodded to the smooth beat, smirking. Jericho's voice was in his guitar as it always was.

"When we're done with this whole Brotherhood business, let's play together. Sound cool?" Herald offered as Jericho eagerly accepted. Hopping into the portal, he smiled as Jericho followed, and they traveled off to victory and to their new friendship.

…

Yay, not depressing! Please, review.


	3. 22: Online: Red Star and Pantha

Teen Titans © DC Comics

22. Online

Red Star quietly stared at the screen before him. His mouth became a grim, tight line to exemplify his sudden shock. Bright red eyes narrowed down on the picture before him as he leaned forward to inspect the drawing.

…Why was he in a bikini?

The Russian Titan blinked, reeling back in shock and clicked on the next picture of him. The next one was not as bad, showing him defending Russia from an alien threat. However, he wondered why people posted the raunchiest, skankiest drawings of his friends online.

He wondered how Starfire would react if he saw what he just witnessed. A particular drawing of Starfire was her in what he would call in bondage outfit with a whip included. Red Star shuddered, trembling in disgust as he typed his name in the search bar of another website, wondering what other horrors he would find.

"Like, OMG! My OC meets Red Star! He's the sexiest Titan boy EVER!111!1 Red Star/OC! OMG!"

"What is an OC?" he murmured aloud, clicking on the new screen in interest.

It was than that Red Star discovered what he would soon learn as fanfiction. He read a few lines of a story about himself, making him smile slightly as he liked the fact that people all around the world were appreciating him. The story he was reading was by a thirteen-year-old girl from Ireland. Even with her shoddy sentence structure and poor spelling skills, Red Star continued reading.

Then he met the OC.

Red Star vomited internally. Apparently, the OC was a cloned copy of the "authoress" who had "supah awesum authoress powahs" with every other power imaginable from flight, to elemental control, to invisibility, to being a vampire, to being a werewolf, to even ninja skills. Oh, and she was Robin's long lost twin sister.

"_Who r u?" the Red Star in the story asked, marveled by her "awesumness"_

"_I am Sugoi! Sugoi Special Bunny Moon Wolf Luna Blood Desu Kawaii Awesome Cool Nice Sweet Amazing Magical Vampire Bella Swan Cullen Grayson! But, leik, call me Rebecca since that's my real name in real life! LOL!" the OC with the incredibly long name introduced._

"I did not know Robin had a sister," Red Star murmured, reading on with a twitching eye. "Nor did I know that he was Irish."

"_Ur the coolest!" fanfic Red Star gushed._

"_I kno rite? Leik, I'm hawt and so r u! Let's have sex!"_

Red Star instantly clicked the backspace button, going back to the list of stories he was in. His face went into his hands, wondering why, oh why, people shipped him with themselves. Fangirls scared him, but what the posted online scarred his mind.

"…What in the world is 'Redtha'?" he muttered, drearily gazing back up the screen. "My name is Red Star. I wonder if they just accidentally destroyed my name along with my dignity."

Red Star dared to click on the new page. It was another fanfiction, and he noticed that it starred him and…Pantha? Now his interest was piqued, and he started reading. There were no annoying OCs, only the actual Titans and a few civilians the Titans were allied with.

The story was about him and Pantha in a school setting in America where he was the exchange student from Russia, and she was the star female wrestle that had obtained quite a "fan base" at his new school. He gained some friends that were Honorary Titans, but differently named like Thunder and Lightning were Gan and Tavis and Argent was Antonia. They all attended Jump City High School with Principle Slade as the bad guy with his vice principles Blood and Rouge.

There were also clicks like how the five core Titans stuck together, and the members of Titans East, now named Garth, Roy, Karen, Miguel, and Mihel. There were also bullies led by Jinx, now named Jennifer, with the ordinary members of the Hive Five, Gan and Tavis, but the last two reformed and became friends with "Garfield" aka Beast Boy.

What Red Star really enjoyed about the story were the interactions between "Leonid" and "Rosabelle", himself and Pantha respectively.

"_You do have a very lovely smile," Leonid complimented, smiling_

_Rosabelle reddened, fingering her yellow and black mask. "Thank you. You have, uh, a nice build. Very…macho."_

_Leonid blinked, staring down at his muscles and nodded. "Thank you. How long have you wrestled?"_

"_Since I was living in South America. Being the only girl in a family of boys can really take a toll on you. I had to become strong in order to fend myself from attackers. The way of the luchadors called me."_

"_That is rather noble."_

_Rosabelle shrugged, turning to leave when Leonid called her name. "Yeah, what?"_

"_There is…a dinner dance arriving shortly and I was wondering if you-"_

"-would like to attend with me? Wow, 'Leonid', I did not know you liked to read fanfic about you and me."

Red Star cringed, shutting the laptop swiftly. Turning to find Pantha sneering down at him, he timidly asked, "How-how did you get here, Pantha?"

"Decided to visit, courtesy of Herald. He dropped me off here after I set him up on a date with Bumblebee. He's been eyeing her for some time, but the coward could not even approach her without stammering. I got them to go on a date, he gets me here." Pantha smirked, and he noticed that she was still wearing her mask, unlike the story.

"What do you look like underneath your mask?" he questioned. "The story says-"

"Story shmory. My mask is my life, Red Star. I cannot take it off," Pantha stated in a serious, business-like tone. She flipped the screen up and read. "'Rosabelle turned as crimson as blood. She had never been asked to a dance before because people of her…masculinity…'" Pantha trailed off and stopped completely. Plump, ruby lips seemed to sag as she frowned somberly.

Red Star touched her hand, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"I've read blog posts about myself. Apparently, people think that I am a she-male," Pantha grumbled, crossing her arms. "If I ever find out who wrote that crap, I'm gonna put them all in strangleholds until the next century for mocking the great Pantha!"

Red Star smiled, shrugging. "They have no lives. If they live to mock others, than they must feel horrid with themselves. It is only to make themselves feel better. Besides, there are some good fanfiction and art out there. They are very accurate in our physical proportions and personalities."

"…Yeah, so why were you reading a Redtha story?" Pantha sneered, leaning forward with arms crossed.

"I was curious, and I do not know what 'Redtha' is," Red Star admitted.

"You…you really don't know?" Pantha's eyes seemed to bug out underneath her mask.

"Yes, I also found 'RobStar', 'BBTerra', 'BBRae', among a vast list of others. I even located 'yah-oh-ee". It is spelled y-a-o-i by the fans. I believe it is a romance relationship between two males. Red X, Slade and Robin are the ones who are placed in them a lot." He noticed Pantha cringe, raising his eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Those three you listed are couples. The one called 'Redtha' is us as a couple," Pantha explained.

"…Oh. Oh!" Taken back by the sudden information, Red Star reddened to match the color or his eyes. He glanced back to the laptop, gulping and sheepishly apologized. "How long have fans placed us together?"

"Eh, long time. Ever since we became honoraries." Pantha snatched his shoulders, bringing him close. Watching him gape in utter shock made her sneer, adding, "We don't want to make those fans liars, now do we?"

"Pantha, I…uh…we…"

"Stop stuttering 'Leonid'." Pantha leaned up, kissing him.

Red Star's eyes couldn't have been wider. Pantha truly surprised him. Her lips were warm, softer than he expected. Red Star felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he slowly, subconsciously, slipped his arms around her curvy waist and kissed back.

Well, he didn't want to have the fans as liars after all.


	4. 60: Exhaustion: Hot Spot

Teen Titans © DC Comics

60. Exhaustion

Hot Spot really hated life at the moment. He looked over his shoulder, panting heavily as he continued to run. His breath came in short gasps, and his arms pumped back and forth, slicing against the pressuring wind. Hot Spot swerved around a corner, stopping to relax briefly.

If there was another thing Hot Spot disdained it was Robin. He glared down at the Titans communicator, blaming it for the entire charade. That crazy French lady was after him just because he was a Titan. Now he wished he never took that communicator in the first place. If only those two elemental guys or the Russian or that Japanese swordsman went instead to fight in that stupid tournament instead of him!

"Vhere are you, little boy?"

He flinched, remaining still as sweat ran down his face. There was no way he could fight anymore. Robin, where was he? Did he run away, that coward? His muscles ached, bones stiff and joints cracked with the simplest of twitches. Hot Spot could have fainted at that moment if fear itself hadn't kept his eyes open.

"Come and play."

The Moroccan hero gulped audibly, but covered his mouth with a slap. Suddenly, an extended arm ripped past him and clasped tightly around his waist like a strong wire. Hot Spot cried out as he was ripped out into the open, glaring feebly at Madame Rouge as she smirked.

"Vell, it zeems zat ze rat has finally come out of hiding," Madame Rouge snickered.

"You're not getting me!" Hot Spot barked.

"You're tired, I can tell. Though, it iz too bad," she cooed.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Robin abandoned you. He left you behind to rot." Madame Rouge's ruby lips widened wickedly as Hot Spot gasped in shock. "Zis is vhy you cannot trust children of your age, little Hot Spot."

Hot Spot groaned in her grasp. He was in his human form, having deactivated his powers from sheer exhaustion. Glancing over both shoulders many times, he deduced it was about twenty paces to dash into an abandoned apartment building. Sands surrounded him. Maybe he could kick some up in her eyes, blind her to escape.

"Look, lady, I don't care what you're up to, but this is my town," Hot Spot snarled, and his powers suddenly activated, burning Madame Rouge. Smirking as she shrieked and backed off, he snapped, "Now get out!"

Hot Spot slammed his hands together, and a thick stream of flames embellished around Madame Rouge. She screamed, trying to get away, but he was relentless. Wave after wave of flames crashed down onto him. Her body seemed to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West. Hot Spot roared, flying over her and grasped her face.

"Say g'night, sweetheart!" he sneered before setting her on fire.

"You…mizerable-!" Madame Rouge cut herself off, elongating her arm and bashed him across the face.

Hot Spot smirked as he skidded across the ground. While he felt slight guilt for burning her, he remembered how horrible she was. She nearly killed him, and, seriously, where the heck did Robin go? Did she slay him? Was he dead because of him? Hot Spot's mind was muddled, and he deactivated his powers, panting heavily. Turning away from fiery woman, Hot Spot walked back into the city.

He was drained. He collapsed against a building, crying out. His entire body was one giant bruise. It stung every time he moved. A twitch, a cringe, any sudden movement sent waves of agony surging through his mind. Groaning, Hot Spot leaned against the floor. Everything was quiet; no one was around to help him.

Robin?

Wildebeest?

Anyone?

Would no one come to his aid?

…So…tired…

Hot Spot felt his eyes begin to drop, but he won. Somehow, he would find his way back home. Maybe grill something, a steak tomorrow, for his victory. Hot Spot smiled blearily, revelling in his victory. Finally, some sleep. He would worry about Robin and the Titans and the Brotherhood later. For now, he won, and it was that knowledge eased his disturbed mind.

…Wait…

Hot Spot blinked, staring at the black whip that seemed to cut through the night sky.

"Oh…no…" Hot Spot murmured.

Milliseconds after he spoke, Madame Rouge appeared out of nowhere. She had survived, completely revitalized and brand new. She sneered, corners of her mouth expanding insanely. Punching him across the face, she laughed wickedly at Hot Spot yelped and crashed to the side. Hovering over him, her fingers expanded like an enormous crab pincers. Hot Spot lost his voice, mouth opening in shock. The wind howled, taking his cry for help.

_Robin…Robin…Robin, darn it, where are you when I need you the most? _he thought, sweat dripping down his face.

"It vas an amusing time, little boy, but all good t'ings must come to an end," Madame Rouge chuckled, and the last thing Hot Spot saw was the black reaching down for his face.

He was too powerless, too gone in his turmoil to fight anymore. Hot Spot felt all the energy release from his body, and he went limp. There was no more reason left to battle anymore.

She won. He lost. She was strong. He was weak.

And he hated himself for it.


	5. 6: Obsession: Bushido

Teen Titans © DC Comics

6. Obsession

The Japanese teen stood his ground, sword poised at his side. Bushido's sharp eyes darted swiftly left and right, carefully pinpointing the ninja assassins at every dark alley of the Shibuya scene. Bright lights illuminated from above on top pf bubbly and sensual stores. Civilians ran screaming when the ninja band struck, robbing the rich of their possessions. The night sky darkened with dots of stars, and frail crescent moon barely assisted with the sliver of light.

Bushido withdrew his sword, slashing at the shuriken aimed for his head. The first dozen ninja leaped expertly off rooftops with kunai raised, but Bushido cut through them, and they vanished in a fit of smoke. He swerved back, cutting through the second squad. Like the first, they turned into black fog. Bushido remained silent, pursing his lips in concentration. Gentle, quiet clacks nearby berated on the gravel, approaching him in an unknown quantity.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Strike!

Bushido swiped through the barraging ninjas with the hilt of his sword, effectively knocking them out. Sheathing his weapon, he bowed his head and turned away. Sighing for his own job well done, he retreated back towards his home.

That's when the cool underside of a kunai appeared under his neck.

"Don't move," the man ordered in slightly broken English. "Come with me."

The silent warrior stared forward in a tidbit of shock that he foolishly allowed himself to be captured. Bushido began walking as directed towards a pitch black alleyway. As his foot stepped into the shadows, Bushido ducked and pivoted to see his startled adversary.

"Hello, Bushido," Katarou taunted to his chagrin. "I'm hoping you've improved from the last time we-" He stopped when Bushido raised his sword to his parted lips. "Ha! I can see you're still very vengeful on your defeat."

"It is not just that," Bushido hissed, voice low and even. "You used too many dishonorable tricks to blind me such as smoke screen, explosives, and other hidden allies with guns. In a fair fight, I would have been victorious."

Katarou sneered, laughing. "Fool! I thought you'd have learned that anything goes. After all, y our mother learned that the hard way."

Bushido's eyes widened in sudden surprise, lips a thin line like wire. Rage broiled in his chest as he lunged out and aimed his sword in vehement quick jabs. Knowing he had Bushido's goat, Katarou retrieved his steel rod, blocking each maddened blow. Suddenly, Katarou flipped his rod up, slapping Bushido's wrist. Grunting, Bushido dropped his sword clumsily and gasped as Katarou leaped forward with his stolen kunai.

As Bushido hesitated, a wooden staff whirled by and whapped into Katarou's neck. Instantly, his eyes drooped, and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Bushido watched the cane return to its owner. Retrieving his sword, he sheathed it as an elderly woman in black and red robes with tanned skin, and her hair in gray twin braids approached him slowly. Chu-Hui, the True Master, stared up at Bushido before clonking him over the head with her staff.

"You idiot! Don't let this moron control your emotions!" she snapped, beating him.

Bushido winced, rubbing his head as the Chinese elder kneeled down by Katarou. "Thank you for my rescue."

"Eh, forget about it," she replied, poking Katarou in the side. "Good, he's out, but not dead. He claimed to be a former student of mine, but I showed him the door because he was a liar and a cheat. I would be home right now, but I figured I'd drop by to visit your mother. Bushido, was it? Your mother told me all about you, her precious son. She was a student of mine. Is she around?"

Bushido gasped, startled at the sudden revelation and turned away. "My mother was murdered."

"I'm sorry, what was that? My hearing is-"

"My mother was murdered, killed by an assassin in the midst of night, cloaked by the black sky above. She relieved her sword to me, her son and I, Bushido, live on as her successor. I will avenge my mother's death." Bushido clenched his blade tightly, and Chu-Hui observed his knuckles become a stark white. His knuckles were brighter than milk, looking read to break to her surprise. "When I find the monster that killed my mother, I will-!"

"Enough!"

Stunned, Bushido looked down to her as Chu-Hui's shrill, coarse voice boomed through the once boisterous Japanese city. He watched her take his sword and inspect it with keen, beady orbs. Her eyes wandered on the frigid metal that glinted in the moon's dim light. No trace of caked blood was present, and the sword was kept in perfection without being poisoned by the plague of cutting a man down. She smiled, wrinkles seeming to vanish on her elderly, wise face, once hardened by years of training and fighting the strongest of opponents. Handing it back, she snickered gently to Bushido's confused wonder.

"You're just like your mother, always vowing to take action, but your mother never killed anyone. She was an honorable woman. Why, I heard she beat two moronic ruffians, some brotherly demigods, into submission when they 'played' in Tokyo. By that, I mean they were blowing everything up with their elemental powers. I met them myself, but they became Titans just like you. She even preached to them like what that green child had done." Chu-Hui sighed wearily, shaking her head. "Your noble mother was a great heroine of Japan, but she never soiled her might sword with blood. You are her son, and, already, you've started down her path of justice."

"True Master…" Bushido trailed off and smiled, nodding. "I see now. You want me to remain honorable. Killing the monster who murdered my mother would only place me in the same category as him or her."

"Exactly, but you're a little slow socially." She tapped his noggin with her staff, smirking. "I think you're ready."

"I am sorry, but what do you mean?"

"Like you mother, who was your age when she started her apprenticeship, you've the potential of a wondrous, master swordsman. Let me teach you, Bushido."

Bowing, Bushido sheathed his blade. "I most humbly accept. I hope I can measure up to your expertise, and I feel I will soon."

Chu-Hui instantly frowned, slapping him over the skull. "Fool! Don't compare yourself to me!"

Yelping, Bushido hurried after her, apologizing until she smacked him again; this time, it was for being an idiot.


	6. 49: Umbrella: The Herald with Bumblebee

Teen Titans © DC Comics

49. Umbrella

Curses emitted from the back of his throat like a sailor, ripping through the harsh winds. The Herald held his azure cloak tightly against himself, grumbling about how much Jesus hated him. Rain pelted down on his hood, and his vision was getting obscured in the misty droplets. Herald sighed, glancing around the smog-ridden skies of Steel City. Visiting Titans East during a rainstorm probably wasn't his finest moment.

Also, it only worsened when a speeding car splashed him with oily water.

His eyes bulged, stomping around furiously, and his fingers twitched with bones snapping. Swearing at the top of his lungs, Herald really wished his Gabriel's Horn wasn't broken. During a fight with Killer Moth, the insect abomination crushed it in his palms, resulting in Herald whooping his butt until Superman personally dragged him away.

_Why does everything stink on Monday nights? Why couldn't Bumblebee ask me to come over yesterday? _Herald thought as he muttered obscenities, allowing his suppressed, crimson rage to leak out. "Why couldn't I come over tomorrow?"

"Excuse me, the bad guy said he'd strike today, which he did. You're pretty late."

Herald flinched at the commanding, harshly feminine voice. Pivoting on his heels, he found Bumblebee glaring at him with greenish-brown orbs dominating him.

"Hey, Bee," he reluctantly greeted.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she barked, holding a cobalt umbrella over her head in order to defend her double cotton ball style of hair.

Herald observed her dark cherry overcoat clutched tightly against her busty frame. Staring at her curves until he shook his head rapidly, he stated, "Sorry! I had to walk. Ya know, my horn's busted."

"It is? That's unfortunate."

"Wow, you're sympathetic."

Bumblebee smirked, apologizing and held the umbrella over their heads. "You missed out on the action. We beat the bad guys before they broke into the bank vault."

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier because…?"

Her ruby lips curved upwards another inch. "We tried to get your communicator, but when we finally reached you, your little buddy signed that you already left, shouting, 'Alright, I get to muss up Speedy's hair and steal his gel'."

"Jericho! I gonna chop his hands off," Herald snarled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, how'd you guys do with the bad guys?"

"We kicked their butts. Mas and Menos made some good fun out of it, taunting them and all. You know, picking their noses."

Herald laughed quietly, taking the umbrella from her when her arm started aching. "I wouldn't doubt it for those two. They make fun of everyone that don't understand them."

"Well, it's also that they like to taunt Speedy by dressing up like him and running around with one of his thousand mirrors. It encourages them to go on and have a nice time while taking down the bad guys." Bumblebee nudged him playfully, sneering up to him. "Aqualad placed pink hair dye in his conditioner. His hair's like bubblegum."

Herald snickered, stunned into amused jeers at her revelation. "No, you're serious? Aqualad, man, I didn't know he had it in him! He's usually so quiet! Who would've thought?"

A roaring thunder overheard cut off their mirth instantly. Streaks of jagged lightning ripped across the pitch-black sky as the rain pelted down onto their umbrella. Water bounced off the umbrella like balls on the ground. Herald leaned the umbrella forward, blocking the rapid wind and took her hand, ushering her along back to Titans East's headquarters.

Bumblebee incredulously stared at him as he nearly dragged her along. Frowning perversely, she huffily stated she could walk and pulled her hand away. At his blankly confused look, she rolled her eyes and elbowed him. "Come on, I can walk just fine. I'm not some girl who needs constant protection."

"Yeah, I know, but it was pretty funny watching you lost to Angel and Punk Rocket."

Gasping indignantly, she punched him on the arm, snapping, "Don't bring that up!"

"You lost," he sang slowly.

Bumblebee shoved him into a puddle. Herald yelped, hurrying to his feet as Bumblebee expertly snatched the umbrella in the air. Smirking, she turned and started back to her tower as Herald's consistent whines hovered in the air. Turning around, she placed her hand, profusively laughing at his predicament.

Herald was sopping wet; water and toxic oil dripping off him like the rain above. He raised his arms, staring frantically to his cape that turned a darker shade of blue from the wetness. Cursing, Herald attempted to squeeze the disgusting liquids out, but the pelting rain plagued him.

Feeling rare pity, she sauntered back and placed the umbrella over both of them. "That was pretty mean of me. I shouldn't have shoved you. Sorry, Herald."

He sighed, continuing feebly to disperse the water. "Don't worry. I got more costumes like this back at mine and Jericho's pad back in Europe. I mean, uh, ya know…" He trailed off, but suddenly blurted, "I was born right here in Steel City."

"You were? You were born here?" she reiterated in shocked disbelief.

"I was, Steel City, New York," Herald chuckled nervously, making hand gestures that only emphasized his timidity. "Sorry, I dunno why I just said that."

"No, I'm-I'm glad you told me. Strangely enough, I was born here, too."

They looked at each other, shadow drawn over them by the umbrella. Quickly, they glanced away from each other the moment their eyes connected, but Herald saw an acute sadness that matched the rain's gloom.

"It's nice to know that I have a friend from the same city as me be in the Titans," Herald murmured after a moment.

"Yeah, it really is. Though, why'd you wait such a long time to tell me?"

"Thought you wouldn't care since you and the rest of Titans East have the city under control."

"Of course I'd care! Herald, you're a nope."

He smirked, crossing his arms as Titans East's Tower came into view. "And you're a bossy bug. Is that place on Third Street still around? The one that sells-?"

"-burgers? Sure is! I took the twins there, and it's now their favorite dinner spot."

"Awesome! Is Old Man Wichoski still alive?"

"He's never gonna die!"

Both laughed as the crotchety elder crossed their minds with his lips twisted in a fervent frown, wrinkles and face sagging. Wichoski would berate the young people for "comin' 'round wit' dere music and low pants and da blasted bling!', and Herald and Bumblebee were no exception in his coarse nagging.

"So, you mind if I take you there tomorrow? Catch up on the city's digs?" Herald wondered, still smiling.

"Sure! Sounds like a…" A slow smile split across her fair face, eyes narrowing as she leaned up to him. "…date."

Herald felt his cheeks rage red like fire. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he nodded, realizing what he had gotten himself into.


	7. 25: Breaking Away: Thunder and Lightning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

25. Breaking Away

"Why are you so scared?"

"I am never scared!"

Slade glanced back down to his apprentice, Lightning, and watched as he kept his eyes on the broken body in front of him. As Slade's latest try of apprenticeship, Lightning leaned stoicism and obedience whether he liked it or not. The mastermind turned to Lightning, stating he had five minutes and whisked himself back into the darkness. Over his shoulder, he glanced back to find Lightning still gazing solemnly to the figure that began stirring and looked away.

Lightning's hair waved wildly on his face, and he brushed the annoying, alabaster locks behind his ears. "Thunder, wake up."

Thunder groaned, wearily glaring up to Lightning. His entire body was a massive bruise, pain coursing everywhere no matter he hard he tried to appear fine. Struggling to his knees, he growled, "What have you come for? To mock me?"

Wincing internally at Thunder's harsh, coarse tone, he replied, "Freedom."

Thunder watched in awe as Lightning removed a key from his armor and placed it in the cell's keyhole. It clicked, and Lightning opened the bars, gesturing out. Getting to his feet, Thunder continued staring at Lightning who narrowed his eyes in rage and barked at him to flee.

"No," Thunder hissed.

"What did you say to me?" Lightning quickly demanded.

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed me! All this time, I was your fool! Everything we have been through, all of the troubling times, they have meant nothing to you!" Thunder snarled, remaining where he was. "The saddest part of it all is that I still believe you can change. I still love you, brother. The Titans may believe you are lost, but I do not."

"I want you to leave," Lightning ordered monotonously. "It is for your own betterment."

"What have you done with our friends?"

"How should I know what Slade-?"

"You are the monster's fool, his toy to play with! You should know what he is doing in the shadows!"

Lightning gasped, backing up and hesitantly looked around. Time was running out, and if Thunder continued questioning him, Slade would return. In a panicked voice, he entreated, "Please, just go."

Thunder obstinately stood his ground, but removed a small bag from his dark blue cloth belt and threw it to Lightning. The younger elemental snatched it, undoing to string and gasped as he saw his headband with attached guards for his cheeks. Lightning held the firm orange metal and placed it over his head. His hair was perfectly divided and out of his face, making him appear less sadistic. Lightning glanced down at his feet before hearing Thunder's rustling footsteps take a few cautious steps forward.

"Brother, listen to me. You are not evil. Villainous deeds are not becoming of you. You are still my honorable, somewhat…insane brother." Thunder glanced over his shoulder, checking for any sort of watcher before adding, "I will not leave until you come to terms with who you are."

Lightning shook his head, gritting his teeth. "I have chosen this path. I must lie in my own self-created bed of roses, thorns and all."

"Then cut the thorns," Thunder ordered, but gasped as Slade appeared behind Lightning's unknowing shoulders. "You! You poisoned my brother's mind!"

"No, Thunder, I didn't. Your brother chose to come to me as Terra. Lightning couldn't stand all the regulations done by Robin." Slade snatched Lightning's shoulder, leaning his head down as the frightened elemental gazed frightfully forward. "You weren't about to release him, were you?"

"Master Slade, please, my brother is innocent," Lightning begged.

"You really love him, don't you? However, you didn't love him enough. He'd give his life for you, and you nearly killed him when you both created the fire monster. There is a difference between brotherly love and family loyalty, and you, Lightning, have neither."

Thunder blasted Slade back with a beam of his namesake. He darted out of his cell and grasped Lightning's shoulders. "My brother, please, tell me that you can still be the you of the past!"

"I…brother, I cannot-"

"You can change! Now, you are being utterly selfish." Thunder trembled, glaring over to Slade who ordered Lightning to strike. "I love you, brother."

"Apprentice! I gave you an order!" Slade shouted. "Follow it!"

Lightning's eyes widened in distress as if somebody told him his child died, shaking his head at his master. "Anyone…anyone, but Thunder…"

"Useless idiot!" Slade hissed, running up and slammed Thunder in the face with his knee. Snatching Lightning's throat, he snarled, "I rescued you. I gave you power and control. I molded you because I saw what the Titans and your brother couldn't see. Honor's a big deal to you. Are you really going to be so dishonorable and go back to your pitiful life of making little storms?"

Lightning grasped Slade's face, growling, "I am a fool to have ever believed your lies!"

Unleashing a surge of electricity, he watched Slade cry out as his power washed over him. Breaking out of his grip, Lightning grasped Thunder's shaking hand, and they both ran. Lightning refused to look at Thunder who desperately called his name. They rounded corner black corners, passing several doors that made Thunder wonder what torture lied within them. Kicking down a set of double doors, Lightning shoved Thunder through.

Thunder yelped, dropping to his knees and realized he was in a sewer. Horrid concoctions of waste from the murky, dark green liquid rushed through waterways. Multiple pipes that led to freedom surrounded them, and he turned back to Lightning who began closing the door.

"The others must be saved," Lightning quietly stated and gently smiled. "Farewell, my brother until the next time we meet."

"Lightning!" Thunder screamed as Lightning slammed the doors shut. Furiously pounding on the door, he shrieked at him to open it again, but his cries went unanswered. Backing away, Thunder stared at the door and wiped his eyes. "I knew…I knew you were always a Titan at heart."

Summoning his cloud, Thunder sped through a pipe and emerged somewhere in Steel City. Frowning, Thunder dashed back to Jump City, waiting for his beloved brother to return. He waited days, not sleeping or speaking to anyone. Even when the green one tried to snap him out of his funk, Thunder remained silent and watched the sky for a yellow and orange glimpse of his brother.

Then someone landed on his cloud with crackling sparks emitting from his lower body.

"Forgive me," Lightning sobbed, running towards Thunder and cried into his chest.

Thunder smiled, noticing Lightning was in his old attire and gently held him in an embrace. "I forgive you. Do not cry."

"Everything…everything I have done was horrid," Lightning whimpered. "I went to the madman who deceived us for our father's sake! I am such a fool."

Thunder pulled away, keeping his hands on his shoulders and grinned. "But you are back. You came back to me."

Lightning nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yes, thank you, brother. I have returned."

Pausing, Thunder punched him across the face. Lightning had no time to yelp or defend himself, skidding across the cloud and held his cheek in pain and shock. His stare went blank on Thunder's glower.

"That was for worrying me. This one-" Thunder smacked him over the head. "-was for nearly killing me, and this one-" Thunder elbowed him over the head, and Lightning nearly fell through the cloud. "-was for going to Slade and betraying the Titans' trust."

Lightning grasped his throbbing head, groaning. "I deserve the hits." He sighed, looking away as Thunder sat in front of him. "Why did you trust me?"

"Because you are my brother, and that is reason enough," Thunder deadpanned, smirking and ruffled Lightning's hair. "How did you escape?"

Lightning cringed. "Uh…it is not an amusing tale, and I do not wish to reflect upon it."

Nodding, he brought Lightning into a hug, and they lay back onto their cloud. Lightning sighed, cuddling into his brother and apologized again. Thunder smirked, forgiving him again. Both brothers glanced at each other and smiled. Everything was finally going right.

…

This is a continuation of 69: Shattered where Lightning joined up with Slade and beat up Thunder and the Titans, leaving Thunder in a near-death situation. I couldn't leave people thinking that Lightning killed Thunder. Plus, Lightning redemption for acting like a total tool. XD


	8. 31: Colors: Tyke Titans with Raven

Teen Titans © DC Comics

31. Colors

"Yay! Painting!" Melvin cheered, throwing her hands up in delight as Raven set up the gray, foldable table in the center of the Titans' common room.

"Want red paint!" Timmy ordered crossly as Teether crawled by Raven, light blue pacifier in mouth.

"I'll get you the paints once I set this up," Raven calmly explained, setting up the paper.

Bobby leaned down by Raven, poking her in the shoulder and pointed to Teether.

"Teether, no! Stay away from those!" Rave ordered when the baby Titan was about to devour a few paintbrushes. Taking them from him, she sighed and dropped them onto the table. Setting the children up as Bobby sat down by Melvin, Raven picked out the bottles of an array of lush colors. "Okay, go have fun."

"Red paint! I want the red paint!" Timmy shouted until Raven thrust the coveted bottle to him. "Thank you, Raven."

She nodded, sighing and looked to Melvin. "So, what're you making?"

Melvin gave her a stern look before brightening. "It's a secret, so don't look."

Raven quirked an eyebrow at her sly tone, hand propped against her ashen-colored cheek. Glancing over to her other "kids", she noticed Teeth gnawing on the toothbrush, which she specifically told him not to eat. However, sparkles popped up in his vibrant, sky blue eyes that Raven secretly adored. Kneeling next to her youngest, Raven grasped the smallest brush and dipped it into the yellow paint.

"Okay, what do you want to paint?" she asked.

Teether hummed, blankly staring at her, but he suddenly chirped, "Duck!"

"A duck?" Raven paused, remembering the time when Cyborg and Beast Boy won her a giant duck plush. "Okay, but my drawing sills are mediocre at best, so, deal with it."

Teether nodded, smiling and spurted the white paint in a crude circle when he snatched it. Perplexed, Raven groaned and attempted to make the basic outline of the bird. Teether giggled, leaning over his high chair to watch Raven paint.

"Raven!" Timmy cried, tearing up.

Wincing, she ushered Bobby over and requested for him to help Teether. If she left him along with the paint, he would probably eat it and spit toxic projectiles at some unknowing victim or worse. Bobby picked Teether up in one hand, helping him slowly maneuver the brush across the paper.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" she questioned in a mixture of urgency and exasperation.

Timmy sniffled, nearly unable to speak as he shakily presented his scarlet blanket. At first, Raven did not understand until she noticed a massive splotch of violet dousing the bottom. Timmy burst into tears, falling and screamed for his "blankie" to be washed. Groaning, Raven snatched the blanket and hurried over to the sink. Timmy's wails rose violently into the air, shattering the calm like a glass vase plummeting to the floor. Veins surged through her forehead as the sorceress valiantly attempted to scrub the stain out using every cleaning product at her disposal, including Starfire's strange conglomeration of food as a last resort. Sighing, Raven lurched back to Timmy and picked him up by his waist.

"Stop crying, and I'll fix this," she ordered, gritting her teeth and brought him close to her face.

Timmy whimpered, nodding as Raven's face softened. "O-okay, Raven. Oh, Raven! Raven, Raven, Raven!"

"What?"

"Look at the colors I made!" Timmy leaped out of her arms and scrambled back to his seat, voice getting more hyperactive and eager as he shouted for her to follow. "Look, look, look! I made a rainbow, and a sun, and some people, and…"

As Timmy rambled on, Raven sat down, observing the picture with fascination in her violet gems. Timmy was rather astounding for a three-year-old pipsqueak in creating a diverse array of colors. The golden sun shone down on the diminutive, chocolate homes below with light emerald grass waving sideways in what Raven assumed was the wind. Multiple hues to blue crossed the sky from the lightest being closest to the sun, and the blue would become darker as it leaned to the ground. Stick figures made of crude blobs of gray stood outside their homes, arms raised like waiting for a hug.

"It's for you," Timmy jeered, popping up at her side. "Put it up in your room. Do it, do it, do it!"

Raven smiled, nodding. "I will, after it dries. Thanks, Timmy."

Timmy beamed, teeth glimmering as he proudly grinned.

"Melvin, you sure you don't want help?" Raven asked, turning to the blonde, pig-tailed, seven-year-old.

She paused, paintbrush poised, hesitantly retreating from the paper. "Uh-huh. Don't worry about me."

"Really?"

Melvin nodded again, hovering over whatever she was creating. A vigorous rush of excitement flowed through her as she scrambled with the blue paint, taking quick jabs of white along with it. The imaginative girl continuously peered over to Raven who started back to washing Timmy's blanket. A taut smirk propped upon her circular face, returning back to her work.

Bobby lumbered over to her with Teether in his arms. Teether's raw, blissful cut through the air like a love arrow, and Raven instantly turned to find Teether's…painting?

…What…what _was_ that thing?

It was not a duck. Not even close.

_Note to self: Never let Bobby draw again with paint,_ Raven thought, managing a twitching grimace of a smile. "It's, um, nice. Good work of…white."

It looked like a deformed snowflake with yellow blots on what she assumed was the supposed duck's beak. The splotch seemed to be mashed up or run over. Raven nodded approvingly, only doing so to bring a wide grim from both of them. Their happiness brought Raven an inside joy only felt by mothers, and it bloomed in chest fervently. Stating she would hang it up like Timmy's, Raven smirked at Teether's large, twinkling eyes.

"Yay! Up, up!" the baby cried as Bobby obeyed.

Melvin sat up in a sudden rush, chair clattering over and shook the room. Raven sensed haughty anger erupting from her, instantly going over and asked what was wrong. Melvin stiffed out her upper lip, turning away to Raven's confusion. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Her painting fell like a feather to the ground, but before Raven could see it, Melvin snatched it and bolted.

"Melvin, wait!" Raven called, but the child dashed off. "Bobby, watch the boys. Don't let them do anything stupid."

The startling, but caring teddy bear nodded and tended to the concerned toddlers. He glanced over to Raven who whisked herself out of the door in a fit of violet.

Raven shouted for Melvin, a fit of desperation coming to her face. She stomped through the halls, eyes searching each room. An immediate worry came to her, stopping on her heels. Closing her eyes, she sighed and began to feel for Melvin's emotion compared to the other rampant feelings of the Titans who promised to leave her and "her" kids alone for the day. Compared to the mellow moods of her friends, Raven gasped at Melvin's saddened exterior from a nearby room.

"Melvin," she sternly muttered, opening the door to her room and found the girl huddled by her pillow. Shutting it, she sat at the edge of her bed, asking, "What's up?"

Melvin frowned rather cutely in Raven's mind. "I try to make a good painting, but I can't. No matter how hard I try, it turns out like poop."

Raven gaped slightly, stupefied. "I'm sure your picture is fine."

"No, it isn't. It stinks."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Hesitation was vivid in her face like she was battling her evil half. From her pocket came the crumpled painting. Reluctantly, Melvin forked the painting over, but as Raven tried to pull it away, she kept an iron grip on it.

"Melvin," Raven warned tersely.

"I really don't like it!"

"It can't be that bad. I've seen Beast Boy draw his Japanese cartoons, and they look like super-deformed stick figures."

Melvin sighed, letting go. "Okay, but promise you won't laugh."

"I won't laugh."

"Really?"

Raven nodded and smoothed out the creases, resulting in the crackling being the harsh, grating sound in the room. She gazed apathetically down before the innocent charm and beauty of the painting captivated the half-demon. It was all five of them in a simple, light green hill with a vibrant, light cobalt sky. All of them wore cherry smiles, holding hands with Raven in the center. Her smile was the largest of them all, literally reaching ear from ear.

"It's…it's so wonderful," Raven admitted softly. A gentle grin spread across her face, almost matching the one in Melvin's painting. "Between you and me, I like your painting the best."

"Really?" Melvin gushed, lurching forward on her knees. "You mean it?"

She nodded, smiling.

Melvin sparkled like a star, hands clasping together with a quick laugh. Before Raven realized it, the oldest of the Tyke Titans enveloped her neck in an embrace, snuggling into her short, dark lavender hair. Raven gasped, surprised at the affection before slowly wrapping her arms around her waist and pink cape. Melvin continued giggling, music to Raven's soul as she pulled away and held up her painting.

"Let's put mine up right now!" she cried in delight as Raven took out the other two paintings. Melvin surveyed the room, finger to her chin in deep thought. It had to be the perfect spot, to show the world that Raven liked her drawing best. "Here!"

"Above my bed," Raven stated and nodded. Foraging for her tape in her desk drawer, she located it and ripped a delicate piece. Turning around, she wished she hadn't.

"Raven! How come Melvin's gets to go above your bed?" Timmy whined.

Teether scoffed. "Raven likes mine! Raven likes mine!"

Raven groaned as the children argued and found Bobby blocking the doorway. A large smirk appeared on his face, and he giggled silently. Raven's hand found its way to her forehead, flopping onto her bed as her children bickered over who Raven loved more.

Motherhood was difficult at times, but it was worth it.


	9. 78: CitW: Jinx and Kid Flash

Teen Titans © DC Comics

78. Change in the Weather

"Rain. It has to be raining today."

"Yep."

"I was going to the mall, but now it's raining! What the heck is wrong with that weatherman? He can never get anything right!"

Kid Flash whistled at her frustration, sitting on their cobalt couch with his arms behind his head. Their apartment was quaint and simple with white walls and simple furniture. It was a vast improvement over Jinx' previous home, the Hive Five's inadequate lair. Jinx stood, arms crossed, by a rain-splattered window. The drops fell steadily in waves, coming down in squads of watery warriors that mocked her. Tapping her foot angrily, she glanced over to him as he shot to his feet and appeared at her side.

"You know, you don't have to go the Jump City's mall. There are other malls in the world. Hundreds and thousands of 'em," Kid Flash stated, smirking.

Jinx frowned. "Well, if that's true, why don't we go there?"

"Well, I was thinking…instead of a stuffy mall, how about we mosey along to say…" Kid Flash dashed off, but suddenly leaped to her left with a beret and a miniature French flag in his mouth. "…Paris, city of love?"

Jinx stared at him, cat-like eyes wide in shock. Tensing up nervously at his quickness, she shrugged and mumbled, "Fine, since I don't have anything else to do. It's not raining there, is it? I really don't like the rain."

"No, it's not, and I get that you hate the rain. You're part cat, after all."

Her eyes flared vibrant, furious pink as her head snapped over to him. "I'm not a cat, you jerk!"

"Temper, temper," he teased, waving his finger playfully.

Slapping his hand away, Jinx turned away and stomped over to their shared closet. Ripping it open as Kid Flash apologized, Jinx threw on her dark gray coat and started out. Swiping an umbrella, she flipped it open and smirked.

"Come on, Jinxie. It's gonna be a storm soon. Weatherman said so," Kid Flash warned, stepping over to her.

"The weatherman also said that today it would be bright sunny this afternoon." Jinx flung their apartment door open, stepping out into the hallway. "There's a sale down at the mall on shoes. Don't worry, I'm stealing them."

"Well, I might as well go with you. Wouldn't want some creep to go after ya."

"Riiight because I'm just oh-so helpless." Jinx feigned a swoon, hand to her forehead. Snickering, she walked out and added, "I'll be back soon so don't be a creep and follow. It was pretty stalkerish when we first met."

Kid Flash grumbled, watching her go. His head shot out the door after her, calling. "Hey, Jinx! If you see Robin, tell him I want a paycheck!"

She laughed, rounding a corner. "Will do!"

Pausing, he slowly shut the door and hurried over to the window. Opening it, he frantically waved his hands. At his gesture, the rain dulled slowly before coming to an abrupt halt. He glanced down to the street, finding Jinx on the sidewalk, staring up to the still dreary sky. Looking back up to a small parting, Kid Flash made a gesture with his hands and a thumbs-up. There was a pause until a rumble of thunder roared through the air along with a ripple of lightning that streaked down towards an unsuspecting Jinx. Kid Flash darted out the window, landing on his haunches and rushed out with his arms extended. Jinx finally noticed the searing bolt coming her way at the last second when a gust of wind picked up around her and pushed her away.

"You okay, darling?" Kid Flash sneered as the rain started up again, and he held her up bridal style.

Jinx' eyes widened in surprised distress, gazing at the blue-eyed hero whose charming smile persuaded her to dumbly nod. Regaining her composure as he set her down like a princess, Jinx cleared her throat, knuckles to her mouth and thanked him.

"No problem. I love to save pretty chicks."

"Ah, so if there was another 'pretty chick' around, you'd be saving her."

Kid Flash paused, looking up to the sky in a slight panic. Another booming rumble of thunder cut through Kid Flash's response along with a slashing lightning strike. Taking the umbrella, he folded it and asked again if she wanted to go to Paris and escape from the storm.

"Alright, Paris," Jinx conceded to Kid Flash's bliss. "We better get some shoes or get you a haircut. It's getting a little too wavy."

Brushing through his hair, Kid Flash smirked and nodded. Heaving her up into his arms with her hands clasped around his spandex-coated neck, Kid Flash dashed off out of Jump City and into the country of love.

…

The day was wonderful to put it in a nutshell. Kid Flash rented out a boat, and they sailed out into the bay to watch fireworks. Pink and red hearts exploded in the sky with grandeur, lights, and sound that blasted through the clouds. Jinx had actually laughed, music to Kid Flash's giving heart. The ebony rippled with the joy of couples who were truly and deeply in love. When the festivities ended, Kid Flash scooped Jinx up and brought them home.

"That was actually fun," Jinx mused as they stepped inside.

"Better than shoe-shopping?" he cheekily asked.

Jinx sighed, nodding.

"Awesome. Now, I gotta make a quick call." Kid Flash dashed up to the roof, waving his hands to the dark gray clouds above. Whipping out his communicator, he smirked. "Man, thanks. You're filled with awesome. The rain really helped out."

Thunder chuckled, voice a soft baritone. "Do not thank me. It is fine, my friend."

"Seriously, Thunder! You and Lightning just scored me an amazing day with Jinx. If you want me to set you up with Argent-"

Thunder reddened, bashfully glancing down. "Oh, oh, that is unnecessary, Kid Flash, truly unnecessary."

"How'd you get Lightning to agree to this?"

"He simply wished to help out."

"Somehow, I doubt that since your brother wants to punch me in the face for being a 'clone of Lightning' or whatever, but tell him I said thanks."

Thunder nodded, smiling.

…

"Thanks, Lightning," Jinx murmured to her communicator which showed the face of the vibrant, electrical youth.

"Ah, do not mention it. I only wished to assist you," Lightning sneered, winking playfully. "Your mate is too much of a fool to 'ask you out' I believe the saying is. A push was in order to make the coward ask for your hand on a merry frolic."

"By the way, was that bolt really needed?" she scowled crossly.

"You were leaving, and the sonic fool was doing poorly. I knew he would save you," Lightning argued, shrugging. "So, how was your…amusing time?"

"Fun, needless to say. We had this really romantic time on a boat watching fireworks."

"Oh, the colorful, dancing lights! How amusing." Lightning looked over his shoulder, listening to his brother finish up his conversation with someone. "I am sorry, but I must bid you farewell. If you ever require another storm, simply call Lightning or my brother."

She smiled softly, nodding as he disconnected their chat. Before she could move, two arms wrapped around her shoulders and down to her chest. Jinx blushed as Kid Flash hopped onto the couch, smirking and asked if she really had a nice time.

"Of course," Jinx earnestly replied. "So, who'd you talk to?"

"Thunder. You?"

"…Lightning."

"Wait…if you talked to Lightning, and I made that deal with Thunder…"

They looked at each other and realized what the brothers had done. Jinx smirked, looking over to him with crossed arms as he blushed slightly.

"I get it. You asked Thunder to make that storm so you could ask me out," she sniggered.

"Yeah, well, you asked Lightning for help so I would ask you out," Kid Flash retorted. "You wanted me to ask you out."

A flush of red surged through her cheeks, and she crossed her arms haughtily. "…So?"

"Aw, Jinxie. You know, you can ask me out, too."

"Go die or something."

Kid Flash laughed as he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I don't?" she snickered, smirking coyly.

"Oh, how adorable."

"…Get the hell out," Jinx snarled at Thunder and Lightning who stood in their doorway with wide smiles of hidden laughter.

"We need to get an alarm system," Kid Flash groaned.

As the one who mockingly spoke, Lightning barked with laughed and pulled Thunder away once the latter finished filming their cuddling. Before Jinx could hex Thunder's communicator, the brothers escaped back to their home in the clouds. Jinx fumed, embarrassed at their stupidity and aggravating presences. Stupid demigods, being able to teleport wherever they wanted.

"Hey, Jinx, there's a carnival tomorrow in Rome. You wanna go?" Kid Flash suddenly asked, breaking away her anger.

Jinx turned back to him, calming down and sighed. "Will there be fireworks?"

"Plenty of 'em"

"Alright, I'm in."

…

Thunder and Lightning watched the young couple through their cloud's parting. The twins glanced to each other with pride and smirked. Lightning's legs dangled off the edge of the cloud as Thunder watched the footage of their friends "canoodling" as Lightning dubbed it.

"Truly a wondrous sight, brother," Thunder murmured, kneeling next to his sibling.

"Indeed! Now, who shall we assist in setting up tomorrow?" Lightning asked, smiling.


	10. 89: Twilight: Argent

Teen Titans © DC Comics

89. Twilight

The moon slowly poked up over the horizon, ready to take control of the sky with its weaker, but glistening and white light that was more pleasant to gaze at than the sun's. Argent sighed, staring up at the sky's pink and orange hues that streaked along the New Zealand sight. She flew over the bright cities and her homeland, head straight and arms clasped at her side tightly like a torpedo aiming at its target.

A distress call was issued to her home moments ago. Something about a dam breaking in Iron City or whatever. Argent sighed. Seriously, people just couldn't build sturdy anything anymore. Everyday, she'd be flying around, zipping back and forth between one-half of New Zealand and another. Argent yawned into her fist, having just rescued a cat from a tree, but the bloody feline was apparently pregnant and giving birth…in the tree. Rubbing her crimson eyes, she glanced up to the darkening sky with a tiny smile.

Argent always loved the night, but what she truly adored was how the sky darkened. It mystified her, even though she knew that the world revolved the sun and all that jazz. Still, it was a beautiful sight to watch stars awaken from their daytime slumber, and to see the brightest glimpses of Venus, Mars, and other planets.

However, the night felt off, not calm and peaceful. Of course, most nights for her were always hectic and filled with stopping crime, but a strange tremor arose in her chest. Argent glanced around before her eyes shifted to the sky. The world seemed to darken faster than usual like the sands in the hourglass were being shaken too quickly. She felt her smooth, silver skin tingle by a sudden chilling breeze and ordered herself to calm down.

_Bloody heck,_ she thought disdainfully, coming to the spewing dam. _People really don't know how to build things right in the front place._

Water exploded in two main spots, ready to fill in the already overflowing river below. It gushed out in aquatic tornadoes, pouring down in rapid torrents. Argent smacked herself in the forehead, groaning at the new problem. Flying towards the busted dam, she threw her hands out, and her plasma constructed massive hands that blocked the water, but some sloshed out to her chagrin. If she could think of a plan, then-

"You are…Argent?"

The innocent, shy voice cut into her concentration. Argent glanced over to find…a bright orange girl in a skimpy violet outfit…with polka dots for eyebrows.

…Because the day just couldn't get any stranger.

Asking who she was in her British accent, Argent quietly listened as the alien girl explained herself and something about a group of ruffians called the Brotherhood of Evil. Starfire, the alien girl, assisted her in fixing the dam to her luck. When Starfire presented her with a coveted Titans communicator, Argent couldn't resist asking for one in black.

"Oh! Um, I do not believe we have any other colors. If I ask Robin-"

Argent snickered, cutting Starfire off. "Chill, Starfire. It's cool. I'll ask for help if I need it. Just don't worry about it, and thanks for the invite."

"You are welcome, new silver friend!" Starfire gushed, enveloping her in a backbreaking, trademarked embrace.

Argent gagged, gasping for breath until Starfire released her. Sighing, she straightened herself out and waved her off. Once Starfire was a mere orange glimmer in the black night, Argent still felt a sickening pang pounding like a drum in her stomach. Something was still odd in the stirring animosity in the air. Even with the protection of the prestigious Teen Titans, Argent still felt strange.

Shrugging, she flew up and sat on the edge of the metal and rock dam. Her scarlet orbs surveyed the sky in wonder, watching the night overcome and dominate the sun's realm. Argent always felt more comfortable in the warm, blissful night. It shrouded her from the mocking murmurs of the people she saved. Argent wished to be normal again, but that simply was never going to happen. Over time, she accepted her appearance, deciding she was more fashionable than before, but she still longed for her old, rich girl life. Her father kicked her out for gaining her powers and new skin tone, stating she looked like a freak. Argent despised thinking about her old life, concentrating on the constellations. The Taurus was in the sky, bellowing up to the universe. The bull's horns pointed to the future, and Argent could have sworn that Taurus winked at her as if to say everything would be all right.

Argent hovered in the air, a sense of pride sweltering in her. So what if her father thought of her as a monster? He couldn't control her, not anymore. Argent glanced back down to the dam, realizing it was a perfect place to watch the stars feebly, but majestically light up the world. Her father could never appreciate the beauty of the twinkling night. He would also go out late with cheap women, leaving her alone in their massive mansion with the shadows as her companions. Still, Argent did not core about him as he was rotting in jail for illegally dealing weapons to villains like Brother Blood and Slade.

_Nice night, always so pretty. It suit's a cool girl like me,_ she thought, smirking.

Before Argent realized it, a legion of General Immortus' robots had her surrounded on all sides. Some where on the dam, others hovering in the air on floating disks. She turned to find the crusty, militaristic genius smirking and leaning forward on his disk. Argent prepared herself, but the robotic army instantly ruined her boldness.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	11. 81: A Place to Belong: Kole

Teen Titans © DC Comics

81. A Place to Belong

Kole was in the northern part of Siberia, and she was displayed as a freak. Her parents stood to the sides of her, each beaming in pride at the daughter's "gift". The ability to crystallize herself brought in money, and to obtain that money, her parents would bring Kole to museums to be displayed like some traveling, one-girl circus act. She would stand there, perfectly still, with her body turning into crystal in front of a crowd. Then she would make poses, slowly enough for the spectators to take photographs, and long enough for them to gaze in awe on the "crystal angel" as her parents dubbed her.

"It's not fair how you treat me," Kole muttered, looking down at her hands as they drove home during a winter snowstorm.

"What was that, sweetie?" her mother asked, fingering through her purse and hummed to herself. She was a thin woman with curly pink hair wearing an extravagant white, fur coat and matching dress and high heels.

Kole remained quiet, staring out the window. She rarely saw snow with her parents only taking her to warm, sunny places as the beating rays would illuminate her like she was the "crystal angel". Kole bit down on her lip, watching her father, a rich scientist, drive calmly through the storm. Snow slashed down in pounding amounts, thickening the ever-increasing ground with white. She could make out small villages shielding themselves from the bitter cold with their woolly outfits. Children were rushed inside by frantic mothers, and fathers locked doors and windows to keep the crashing snow from invading their tranquility.

Hesitantly, she rolled down the window and reached out. Like magic, the snow seemed to be gentler on her hand. While it was freezing to touch, it felt as if tiny drops of Heaven kept tapping down on her hand. Her cobalt eyes glanced up to the darkened sky, sighing.

"Put the window up! We need you to be healthy!" her father snapped. He was taller than his wife wearing spectacles with a white lab coat, yellow shirt and brown, creased pants and dress shoes. He glared back at her, adding, "We have a shindig tomorrow. Big money at risk. Don't get sick."

Recoiling in shock, Kole obeyed and sat forward. To her left was her dark pink, cotton backpack she brought along for the trip. Rummaging around inside, she stopped when she saw a novel about her favorite subject: superheroes. Kole fantasized about being one with her idols being Wonder Woman and Batgirl. They fought crime with dignity, prowess, and, in her words, "awesomeness".

However, her power was useless. Full body crystallization? Come on, it was pathetic. Not to mention, she was immobile when her entire body fully done. What superheroine would want that as a sidekick? Kole sighed, opening up to where she left off and continued to reading.

Then, the car stopped.

Kole looked up, glancing around to find the sky pitch black with pelting snow covering the horizon. Her father cursed, slamming on the driver's wheel as her mother fruitlessly attempted calming him down. Placing the book in her bag, she noticed her car door was unlocked.

"Snow! Snow for miles and miles! Where's our hotel?" her father roared as the GPS lost their signal. "Of all the lousy-!"

"Dear, calm down," her mother scolded. "We'll turn around and ask the poor people."

"You mean the villagers," Kole snapped inaudibly.

"I hate mumbling," her mother proclaimed, glaring back at her. "Speak up if you want to say something."

"I do! All you two have done with me is using me for money!" Kole shouted furiously. Wrapping the bag around her shoulder, she opened the door and sped off. "I'm done here! I don't wanna be used anymore!"

"Get back here!" her father shrieked, trying to start the car, but it refused. The engine froze over. "Kole, you useless…! Urgh, come back!"

Kole covered her eyes, knee-high in snow. She squinted, blinded at the impaling snow streaking down at her. Wobbling, Kole suddenly tripped with her bag clonking her on the head. Groaning, she blearily gazed up, and a strong wind lifted her off the ground and threw her forward. Yelping, Kole rolled along the snow until she felt the edge of something. Sitting, she placed her hands down, but one suddenly slipped, and she nearly fell sideways.

Kole gasped, peering down in a black crevice that seemed to stretch for miles. Wearily, she got to her feet and began walking in the opposing direction, but another harsh wind forced her backwards. Shrieking, she lost her footing, beginning a long tumble into a world of darkness. Her head collided with something, instantly knocking her out.

…

A sense of numbness came over her body when she came to. Kole felt as if someone dropped an anvil on her head. Rubbing it, she groaned and wearily sat up. Her mouth dropped as she took in her surroundings. Massive trees, as tall as skyscrapers loomed ominously overhead with thick, overlapping leaves the size of blankets. There was no sun, only dim light from above. Simple, clear lakes were around her with goldfish inside.

_Where…where am I?_ she thought in confusion, and she gently twirled her hand in the water. _I remember falling and running away, but how come I never knew about this place?_

Stumbling to her feet, she groaned and held her head in agony. Sharp pains randomly jolted through her mind. She was thankful she wasn't dead. A fall like that would have killed a normal human, but maybe it was not so deep? Perhaps she could climb out, but when she looked up to the crevice, she paled considerably.

She was screwed.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" she called, starting to run around the lake. "My name is Kole, and, uh, I'm kinda lost! I fell down here, and-!"

Kole stopped, eyes widening in constricted fear as she realized she was not alone. Her head slowly moved up to the sky, watching a pterodactyl screech and dash down for her head. Her mind warped in a conglomeration of astute dread and wonder. Apparently, dinosaurs were not extinct, and Kole made the smartest decision of her life.

She ran.

Kole booked it, streaking through the brush as the winged creature swerved overheard. Gripping her bag tightly against her as if its measly fabric would defend her like a shield, Kole ducked down under a dark green, almost blue bush as the pterodactyl flew by, not seeing her hide. She wondered if there were more dinosaurs around, quietly emerging from the bush and panted. Her azure eyes, paralyzed in fear, refused to move as she kept staring at the crevice.

"Mom…Dad…" she whimpered, falling to her knees with tears propping her eyes. "…where are you?"

"Gnarrk!"

The voice jolted her, and she snapped her neck almost in half to see a burly figure with matted ebony hair walk on his hands and feet to her. Kole jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes as the man stopped and stared curiously at her. He crouched low, looking up to her as if she were a delectable treat. Kole gasped, recoiling in surprise and gazed at his attire: a loincloth.

Did she travel back in time or something?

"Uh, h-hi," she stammered, raising her hand.

"Gnarrk! Gnarr gnarrk gna!"

This was going to be difficult.

"Uh, I'm Kole," she offered, hoping he would respond. She pointed to herself, saying her name again, but more slowly. Gesturing to him, she asked, "Who are you?"

"Gnarrk!"

"Gnarrk?"

He nodded eagerly before grabbing her arm and dragged her through the forest. Kole resisted the urge to scream, having no idea what this…person, this "Gnarrk", would do to her. She could crystallize herself, scare him away, but that would leave her defenseless to those savage pterodactyls. Closing her eyes as he suddenly dropped her, Gnarrk declared his name a few more times, but with a tone of arrogance.

Kole stood up, looking blankly at the wooden home before her. There was hardly any protection from the wind or the dinosaurs, but there were crude tables constructed with chairs around them. He pointed to an animal cloth mat before slumping down on it.

"You made this place?"

Gnarrk nodded, offering the mat to her with his fingers and backed up, crouching. Kole hesitated, kneeling and felt the majestic material of some sort of ancient cheetah. A small grin graced her endearing face, picking it up and rubbed it against her cheeks with a contented sigh.

"It's nice," she jeered giddily as Gnarrk stood up proudly. "Do you live here by yourself?"

Gnarrk paused, nodding again, but rather little sadly. Kole felt a rush of guilt, and she gasped slightly, taken aback by the instant emotion swap from arrogance to misery in mere milliseconds. Biting her lip, she grinned and leaned forward with the cloth, wrapping it around herself.

"Ya know, Gnarrk, you're pretty artsy, making this. Do you…mind if I hang around until my parents find me?" Kole questioned, hoping the last part would never happen.

The caveman stared at her, comprehending the question as it turned over in his mind. Confusion flickered across his square face, blinking a few times to fully understand where she was coming from. He never had another human interaction before, but he felt somehow connected to the rose-haired girl. Unlike himself, the girl was petite and dainty while he was strong and burly, a behemoth of a human specimen. Gnarrk's smile drew across his face, bobbing his head a few times.

Gnarrk and Kole grew to be close friends over the months of their time together. She understood him after a while, becoming his translator. When she showed him her technique, Gnarrk shrieked and ran up a tree before realizing it was just her. She convinced him to use her to cut down fruit from trees he could not reach, the wondrous "cocopolinos" as she dubbed them. Kole found a genuine friend in Gnarrk, one that would protect her from those who would want to harm her. He listened to her read her novels, reflect on her old life, and tell tales on the upper world.

Kole decided that life underground was better than life on the surface. She could be Kole, the crystal angel, and Gnarrk was her best friend and sidekick. They would be the ones who defended the underground society, their home. For the first time in fourteen years, Kole was happy.


	12. 39: Out of Time: Killowat

Teen Titans © DC Comics

39. Out of Time

"It's so nice here…calm and peaceful, not like where I'm from," Killowat mumbled to himself, voice slightly gruff and filled with lost memories.

"Yo, Kilo! Stop dazing off!" The Herald shouted, bringing the light blue Titan back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry," he called, adjusting his baseball glove. He was playing a fair game of baseball with the other Honorary Titans sans Jinx and Kid Flash as they were on a date and Raven bluntly refused to let the Tyke Titans play, fearing they would be hurt. They were in Jump City on Murakami's High School's field they used on a pleasant Sunday afternoon. Killowat felt somewhat out of place among the rest of the Honoraries, not used to the tranquility and peace this dimension served. "Uh, who's up?"

"Me," Pantha sneered, baseball bat over her shoulder.

"Aw, man! Hot Spot, Killowat, back it up! Red Star, stop getting distracted by her flirting with you!" Herald ordered as the self-proclaimed "captain" of Killowat's team.

Red Star blushed bashfully, drawing a smile from Killowat. He glanced down as Pantha waved her fingers to him, smirking.

"Pantha! Bring my brother and the crystal witch home!" Lightning eagerly cried, hands cupped around his mouth with Thunder and Kole on second and first respectively.

"Ah, don't worry little _amigo_! I'll be doing more than just that!" she sneered, waving to the catcher, Gnarrk, who meekly whimpered at her boldness.

Killowat glanced around, observing the emerald shrubbery in awe. The sky, magnificent and light, pale blue, streaked across the world. Immense, marshmallow clouds swayed across the sky, caressed by the loving blows of the soft winds. Killowat noticed a few sparrows dashing across him high in the air. Watching, he jerked out of his bliss by Pantha cursing in Spanish and glared at Herald who threw a strike.

"Aw, come on, Pantha! You ain't gettin' mad, are ya?" he snickered, throwing the ball up in the air mockingly.

"Pantha, do not lose your focus!" Thunder called as Red Star continued ogling her. "Why do your eyes expand when you gaze at her?"

Red Star continued to stare at Pantha who readied herself to swing. Pausing, he glanced over to Thunder and asked, "Did you say something?"

Killowat smiled, moving away when Hot Spot shouted at him. As he backed up, he reflected upon his former life. He was not part of this dimension, being a member of the Team Titans in another universe. A rift of the space/time continuum caused by his powers brought him to the world of the Teen Titans, but felt always off on a such a wonderful, calm world.

His world was filled with chaos and death. The sky was crimson, darker than blood. Everywhere, battles happened, and the roars of the combatants that lashed out with malice to slaughter each other cut over the wind. Killowat grit his death, recalling the friends that were left behind: Dagon, Redwing, Mirage, and Battalion.

Killowat closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Where they okay? Had the Terror Titans, the ones that consumed his world with evil, killed them? The Terror Titans brought devastation to their world, spreading their malicious rule in their own version of Honorary Titans across the globe. Killowat envied himself for being so free and safe, rather wanting it on his own world. It was not fair. How come the Titans here couldn't be the ones on his planet?

"Hey! Killowat! Heads up!" Hot Spot shrieked.

"Huh?"

_Donk._

…

"He's coming back…"

"Shall I shock him to revitalize him?"

"Uh, that won't be needed, Zap."

The three who spoke were Argent, Lightning, and Kole, Killowat presumed, from their garbled voices. He groaned softly, white eyes fluttering to life. The blurry voice of Bushido, who was dragged out to be their umpire by Wildebeest and Pantha, came into view with the Japanese teen's hand on Killowat's neck. He checked for a pulse when he noticed Killowat's eyes blink.

"Welcome back," Bushido greeted, kneeling closer to the electrical teen.

"What happened?" Killowat blearily asked.

"You were hit in the face by the ball I hit because you were spacing out," Pantha explained with Red Star and Wildebeest at her side. At Wildebeest's grunting whines, she replied haughtily, "He should have been looking! What idiot stands in the field and isn't prepared?"

Thunder helped Killowat sit up, checking the gruesome bruise on his right temple. "Are you certain you are feeling well?"

"Well…no, I'm…uh…" Killowat staggered to his feet, nearly bumping into Jericho and Herald. "Sorry, but I should probably get going."

"Whoa, hold up," Hot Spot commanded, taking Killowat's arm quickly. "What's up? You're acting distant. When we invited you to join our game, you were shocked. Are you all right?"

Killowat stared at the Honorary Titans, envisioning the horrific versions of them from his dimension. Inhaling a sharp breath, he wrestled his arm free from Hot Spot and apologized. He didn't belong there, not on this world which had its own small trifles, but was much more simplistic and peaceful. After all, he arrived days after Trigon took over the world, so he knew nothing of the terror the demon brought.

As Killowat walked off, a hand groped his shoulder. "What now?"

"There is no need for rudeness, my electrical counterpart," Lightning growled, instantly removing his hand. "The others are resuming their game, and we are on opposing teams so they are still even. I am concerned with you."

Killowat rolled his milky white eyes. "I know. Everyone is, apparently. I'm not from here, Lightning. I don't belong here."

"Of course! You do not belong here as you do not know this world! This is a strange, new planet in your eyes," Lightning reasoned, pulling Killowat aside into the vacant student parking lot. "Listen, my mortal friend, my brother and I do not belong in this realm, but here we are. Playing an amusing game with you all. We believe the humans, the full humans, that is, to bee odd, but-"

"But nothing! Lightning, I'm sorry, but you live in the clouds! You're still part of this world! I'm from a war-torn place that's always filled with death! All of your life, you were Lightning, but I wasn't. I wasn't always Killowat. I had a family, and my name Charlie, but not anymore. I was normal, but then I was born into hell!" Killowat screamed, shocking the demigod into rare silence. "And you know what? I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay here!" He stopped, suddenly ashamed of his ranting and looked down. "Oh, man, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put all of that on you."

Lightning hesitated, but blankly nodded. "It is satisfactory and understandable. If Lightning were in your world, well, I would feel the same." Lightning chortled into his palm, winking. "Fear not, Killowat, if your comrades are as strong as you are, your world will be fine."

"Oh! Yes! Homerun from Jericho!" Argent jeered from the game.

"Red Star, you suck at pitching!" Herald shouted.

"Leave me alone! It is not my fault Pantha keeps flirting with me!" Red Star snapped furiously as the electrical Titans watched the mute guitarist skip around the bases and wave to a dumbfounded Gnarrk.

"Pantha! Stop flirting with him!" Herald ordered.

"He likes it, though!" Pantha argued, snickering. "You like it, right, Red Star?"

Red Star stopped talking, looking at the very interesting dirt with a large blush on his face.

"…I had no idea Jericho could swing a bat," Killowat admitted as they looked down to the baseball that rolled to their feet.

"It seems our silent friend has hidden talents," Lightning mused, picking up the ball. Throwing it up in his hands a few times, Lightning gazed at Killowat with his forlornness tangible in the air. "You are still unwell."

"Personally, I do want to stay here, but I can't leave my friends alone with the Terror Titans." Killowat paused, scratching his colorful head shyly. "Am I making sense?"

"No…but you are. This world is nice, but you still feel for your old life."

"My friends could be dead. The Terror Titans could have-"

"Speak no more! Why not ask the trumpeter for his assistance?"

"The Herald? What do you mean?"

Lightning smirked. "His trumpet does not play music. It allows him to transport between dimensions, other worlds, as well."

"Are you saying-?"

"Ask, and you shall receive, Killowat," he stated with a sly grin. Heading back to the field where Herald just lost to Argent's team, and he was ranting about how much his team sucked, Lightning stopped. Glancing back to him, he sneered, "Oh, and thank you for defeating Overload after my humiliating defeat during the Brotherhood of Evil charade."

"Dude, I lost to the Puppet King and Control Freak. Don't feel too bad," Killowat reassured, catching up to him.

Both laughed, watching a fed-up Red Star and Hot Spot hang Herald up by his hood on the flagpole for his nagging and bossy attitude. Thunder, noticing his brother's return, joyfully explained the game and Jericho's miraculous homerun. Noting Killowat as she came over, Argent asked if he was feeling better.

"Yeah, thanks. Lightning just gave me some good advice," Killowat replied with a grin.

Thunder and Argent paused, looking to each other in surprise before turning back to him. "…What?"

Lightning pouted, crossing his arms and huffed, "You do not believe that Lightning can bring about good advice?"

"Heck no," Argent sneered, rolling her eyes.

Bidding his friends farewell, Killowat watched Herald struggle to reach his trumpet. However, his Gabriel's Horn tumbled out of his cloak, and he flailed, demanding to be released, but the other Honoraries praised Jericho with Gnarrk and Thunder lifting the blond youth on their broad shoulders. Killowat approached, picking up his horn.

"Hey!" Killowat greeted, throwing up his horn to a suddenly happy Herald. "If I get you down, will you do me a favor?"

Herald nodded, and Killowat began climbing up the pole as if it were a smooth tree. Pulling up Herald's hood that kept him pinned, Killowat slid back down as Herald landed on his haunches. Stretching his neck, Herald sighed pleasurably after it cracked and asked what Killowat wanted.

"Can you send me home for a little while? I need to see my friends," Killowat requested, sounding like a lost child.

Herald stared at him, watching Killowat in surprise. Opening his mouth, he took a breath and blew into his horn. The sound rippled, and a massive rip appeared in the fabric of the planet's reality. Killowat looked ahead at the bleak, dismal world filled with broken skyscrapers and a blood-covered sky. Herald winced as his world, thankful he wasn't born there. Killowat took a few steps forward and poked his hand threw before swiftly retracting it. Taking a breath, Killowat brazenly stepped through half-way before turning, still inside.

"I'm not running away from being a Teen Titan, even though I'm a Team Titan. I'll be back someday," Killowat vowed before vanishing with the portal.

"Go get 'em, Killowat," Herald muttered, smirking.


	13. 23: Failure: Hot Spot and Pantha

Teen Titans © DC Comics

23. Failure

"Dammit! Damn, damn, damn! I can't believe this! What the hell is wrong with me?" Hot Spot ranted, punching a metal wall repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid people! How could they be so stupid? They're idiots! Big, fat idiots! What're they-?" Hot Spot moaned, sliding down the wall and punched the ground. "And me! I'm such an idiot! How could I let this happen? Why didn't I stop it earlier before-?"

"Hot Spot! Stop yelling outside my door!" Pantha ordered, barging out of her room to glare daggers at him.

"Oh, shut it, Pantha! I don't want to hear it! Especially from you," he snorted, brushing past her.

Pantha raised an eyebrow from underneath her mask. Both were members of Titans North in Techno City, Russia with Jericho, Herald, Wildebeest, and Red Star. She watched Hot Spot brood, deciding against her better judgment to ask what his problem was. Following him throughout the metal corridors, Pantha called after Hot Spot, but he refused to answer. Rolling her hidden, golden eyes, she quickly caught up and demanded to know what ate at him inside.

Hot Spot was still an untrusting lad, not believing for a moment that the "Great Pantha" had a shred of feminine worry in her. Keeping a retort about her gender to himself, the Moroccan hero crossed his arms and glowered at her. When she did not back down at his snarl, he sighed, stating it was none of her business.

"We're teammates, whether you like it or not," Pantha argued, crossing her arms. "You can tell me anything. I might laugh, I might not."

"Oh, you're helpful," Hot Spot grumbled.

Pantha sighed. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well…the fangirls."

"What?"

Once again, Hot Spot shook his head downtrodden and sighed. "The fangirls paired me with…with…"

"Yes?" Pantha leaned forward in slight interest.

"They shipped me with freaking Aqualad."

Pantha stared at him blankly, unblinking. Silence passed for a few brief moments as Hot Spot impatiently awaited her response. Suddenly, Pantha's ruby lips swerved upwards with an immediate snicker. She threw her head up, crying with laughter, wavy hair jostling with her jeers. Amused disbelief ripped through her vocal chords as she continued shrieking with laughter.

"Oh, sh-shut up! Stupid she-male," Hot Spot grunted.

Pantha stopped instantaneously, snatching Hot Spot's face. "_What_ did you call me?"

"N-nothing!" he squeaked like a mouse.

Pantha dropped him, and he landed on his bottom. "Look, you shouldn't get overworked about it. I explained to Red Star recently on what yaoi and shipping was."

"Then you made out with him," Hot Spot sneered.

"Shut up," she muttered, a rosy tint to her tan cheeks. "Anyway, why Aqualad?"

"Fire and Water."

"I'm sorry, but that does not make sense."

"It's one of those stories on some site called ff dot net. The description was 'Hot Spot douses Aqualad, if you get my drift. Super sugoi! Super kawaii!'"

"Oh, God. Another yaoi?"

"Yes! I hate this! Why? Why do I have to be the Titan's yaoi go-to guy?"

"You're not."

Hot Spot stared up at Pantha hopefully as she beckoned him into her room. He gazed at her workout gear and Red Star plush on her bed. Sniggering in his head for the future blackmail, Hot Spot found Pantha tapping away on her laptop. Asking what she was doing, he was presented with the same site. Pantha pointed at Aqualad's name sharply.

"Aqualad is the yaoi go-to guy because he's pretty. It's only, like, three stories with you two. Now, look at this…" She clicked on Speedy's name in the second column.

"Whoa…" Hot Spot mused in awe, eyes bulging at the numerous fanfictions between the Titans East members.

"Yes, this is Spaqua. The shipping of Speedy and Aqualad. There's a lot of 'em." Pantha shut the laptop, turning to him with a confident smirk. "You're not the yaoi guy of the Titans, Hot Spot; Aqualad is."

"Yes!" he shrieked in delight, pumping his hands into the air before hugging her. "Thank you!"

Pantha narrowed her eyes dangerously, scowling deeply. "If you don't get off, I'll rip your arms straight from their sockets."

"Right! Sorry!" Hot Spot detached himself, still grinning playfully. "By the way, how many Redtha fics do you have saved on your computer?"

"Get the hell out!" she roared as Hot Spot ducked away and out of her room. Glancing around, Pantha swiftly opened her laptop and went to her saved Redtha stories.

…

Yeah, I just wanted to poke some fun at yaoi. To let everyone know, I do support yaoi couples. In fact, I ship Thunder/Lightning sometimes. XD I just wanted to do this one for fun, and it is to not be taken serious. Also, this is just a friendshipper between Hot Spot and Pantha, not a pairing.


	14. 9: Death: Red Star with Starfire

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Set after Snowblind.

9. Death

The blizzard stopped. Roaring, harsh winds rippling with blistering hail and snow halted. Red Star managed to sit up, gasping Starfire's name. The Russian teen struggled to his feet, rubbing his head as weariness overtook him. Wobbling, Red Star wondered if he was in Heaven.

Gripping his head, Red Star grunted and fell to his knees. Pain seemed to explode along his masculine frame. He gasped, falling back over into the frigid snow, but his body no longer felt the icy cold. Red Star groaned, lying on his back and stared up at the midnight sky. He safely assumed Starfire was okay along with her friends, but what about the villagers? The ones who scorned him for trying to help his country by becoming a monster?

But I did it. I saved her. Me, Red Star.

Red Star felt a tiny smile tug along his square jaw. He was the hero. He finally gained a friend and defended her for as long as he could. Red Star trembled with happiness, wiping his eyes of oncoming tears. He won, proving himself, hopefully, the ones that previously feared him.

However, even the radioactive superhero could not resist the hellishly frigid temperatures. Even though the storm stopped, the night was entirely black, and he could no longer see. Crimson eyes could not pierce through the darkness. Red Star's legs seemed to freeze over, and he could no longer move. Realizing this in slight horror, Red Star struggled to get up, but a surge of agony ripped through his left arm.

It is broken, he thought, biting down on his teeth.

Groaning from the excruciating pain, Red Star feebly grabbed his fractured limb and howled in torment. He sat up, legs refusing to budge any further. Everything seemed to freeze over. Muscles, bones, ligaments, joints, all of Red Star's body were like an icicle. Red Star knew he was too weak to use his powers; the explosion took everything out of him to save Starfire and everyone else that loathed him.

Still…he was happy.

He had a friend.

A stunning, true friend named Starfire.

It was something he never had before. For most of his life, he was in self-exile, his own seclusion. Society deemed him untamable, a monstrous freak of nature. Red Star only wanted to help his countrymen by becoming this…this thing called Red Star. At one point in his life, he was Leonid Kovar, but not anymore. From now and forever, he was Red Star, and he succeeded in his patriotic duty.

Lightheadedness came to Red Star's mind, and like slow butterfly wings flapping, his shining, scarlet eyes dulled and began to close. Red Star trembled, falling over to his right. Still, there was a budding frivolousness in his chest as his breath began to slow. There was pride he finally attained, and Red Star loved it. Of course, he wished he could stay awake for just a little longer to see her angelic, warm face again that told him to fight on. Red Star's eyes closed, and he thought of a life he could have lived: the life of a Titan.

Maybe…maybe if I met them earlier, my life would have been better. Oh, well, at least I died doing what was right…

…

Red Star woke up days later. He remembered falling into the white snow, being greeted by the blackest of nights. The iciness of the ground still prickled his emerald uniform and skin, and Red Star glanced around and…

…he believed he was crazy. There was a little green imp beaming down at him.

"Dude! You're awake!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly like a child on Christmas.

"Uh…I am sorry? Where am I?" Red Star requested nervously and politely.

"In the T-Ship. We were searching for you, Star Red."

"…Red Star."

"Oh, right!" Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed his head. "You okay? You arm was busted, but we put it in a cast."

Red Star glanced down to his left arm, gazing at the white, tightly-wound cast. It was signed by the five core Titans, all with different markers with their names and wishing for him to get better soon. Thanking Beast Boy for his help, he noticed the changeling scampering to the door.

"Star! Hey, Star! He's up!" he cried cheerily before running out of the room.

Starfire, his savior, flew into the room with moisture around her eyes. Her arms wrapped around Red Star's neck, laughing delightfully. "Oh, friend! You are awake and unharmed…for the most part!"

Reddening, he nodded bashfully and hugged her back. "Oh, um, yes, I am fine. Thank you, Starfire."

"We were looking for you once the storm ended. When we located you, you were…not breathing." Starfire pulled away, downtrodden all of a sudden. "We revived you with Raven's healing powers."

"I am grateful you found me." Bowing his head, Red Star removed his hand, smiling broadly. "Also, thank you for everything."

Starfire stared at him in confusion, head slightly cocked.

"By telling me to stop living in fear." Red Star shrugged, glancing away. "Uh, hopefully, my people will let me come out of hiding to help them. Perhaps, I can learn to control my powers even more."

"Robin said that he is creating a program for training. He would like for you to join so you would no longer be destructive." Starfire gasped quickly, pulling out a Titans communicator and placed it in Red Star's hand. "Please, join us in our fight against the Brotherhood of Evil, fellow Titan, Red Star."

His eyes dilated slightly in paralyzing shock, gaping at her. An Honorary Titan? Him? Red Star stared at it, flicking it open as Starfire's beeped a catchy tune. As she listened to Cyborg's voice, Red Star deliberated his choices, and the decision was easy.

"I am sorry that our getting together must be cut so short, but I have just been alerted to trouble by the Doctor Light," Starfire stated sorrowfully.

"Do not worry, fellow Titan, Starfire," Red Star earnestly replied. "I will be here."

"You will stay?" Her voice, filled with hope, enlightened him as he nodded. She cheered, joyfully throwing her hands into the air. "Oh, glorious! I shall see you soon, Red Star!"

As he watched her fly out with an aura of unbridled happiness, Red Star felt tangible, blissful radiation emitting off from her and into him. Red Star's grinned tugged at his peach skin, stretching across his face. Lying back down, he wiped his teary eyes and sighed.

A friend was somebody that cared for him.

He realized he suddenly had a lot of friend.


	15. 46: Reflection: Jinx and Thunder

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Set right after _Lightspeed_.

46. Reflection

The scent of the rose lingered into her small nostrils as the sky's darkness dawned on her. Jinx could only stare forward as she bid See-More farewell, wondering if she would ever see him again. See-More was kind, genuine, someone who really cared for her, but he could not provide her with a real life. On the other hand, Kid Flash promised light and hope, to be a hero with the Titans. Yet, Jinx had mixed feelings, torn between her villainous family of knuckleheads and the opportunity for justice and respect from her peers and the world.

It should have been an easy choice, but Jinx hated it all the same. She wanted to be like Madame Rouge, winning over cowards through forceful intimidation. Jinx would sneer down at the defeated fools, insult them in the past, but now she knew what Rouge was really like, and she despised her. If what she idolized was false, she should have turned a leaf, started to rewrite her autobiography. However, Jinx continued to walk in the shadows of the alleyway, pondering if she had a home still.

Jinx walked the lonely, abandoned streets of Jump City. All of the Titans were dispersed around the world, leaving the city wide open for a thief like her to do some shopping, but after the day's events, the cold comfort of stolen treasure could not fill the hole in her heart. Even if she did something illegally, no one would stop her unless Kid Flash came back, but that would be a long shot. He was probably in Gotham City or Metropolis by now.

Sighing, Jinx sat on a bus bench, leaning back with a troubled air. It had recently been raining when she noticed the murky puddle nearby. Glancing over to inspect her looks, she gasped lightly. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were weary with a light hue of purple underneath them from lack of sleep. A noticeable dark blue splotch tainted her cheek from where Rouge struck her. Touching it, she winced and pulled away.

Rage bubbled up inside of her for looking so weak as if she were a homeless bum. This was no supposed to be her, alone and appearing so frail as if she were a disparaged toy left on the sidewalk. Throwing her hand out, pink slashes cut across the water, but some nicked the bench's wooden legs, cutting them in half. Yelping, Jinx slid off into the water and fell shoulder first into the crude liquid. Struggling to sit up, Jinx wiped her eyes and slammed her hands against the ground.

"This isn't fair! I'm supposed to be great!" Jinx shrieked on her hands and knees. "Look at me now! Here I am in this stupid city, all alone. I don't have anyone, not even the boys to rely on. I hate this."

A dark hand was gently falling in front of her. Gasping lightly, her head jerked up to find the Honorary Titan Thunder kneeling by her with the kindest smile she ever saw. Concern was vivid in his tiny, jet-black orbs when he asked if she could stand.

"I'm fine. I don't need help," Jinx insisted, getting to her feet.

Thunder seemed surprised at Jinx' grating tone, but stood as well. "Are you certain, miss? I-"

"Look, buddy, I don't need help." Jinx brushed past him, storming off into the night.

"I will presume you are Jinx. I know about you."

She stopped, glaring suspiciously back to him. "And you're Thunder, a goodie-goodie Titan. What do you want? We're enemies."

"I noticed your distress-"

"Seriously, I don't need anyone pitying me, got it?" Fully facing him, she crossed her arms and frowned. "Just leave me alone or else."

Thunder gaped at her heatedness, shocked she would hold so many barriers to guard her turmoil. Before the blue elemental could speak, she was already storming off in the deepest part of the city. Hurrying after her, Thunder called her name, but his response was her shouting at him to go away. Frowning perversely, Thunder summoned his cloud and swerved in front of her.

"What do you want? I've already been through a Titan following me around all day! I don't need another one!" Jinx cried in exasperation, throwing her hands up.

"Your mind is troubled. If you go our further in this state, you may end up injured," Thunder warned.

She sighed, hand to her forehead. "I'm not gonna get rid of you, am I?"

Thunder cheekily smiled.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. It's fine if you wanna tag along."

Leaping from his cloud, Thunder landed next to her, and they began strolling down the dimly lit streets. He glanced down to her, finding her posture rigid and tense as if she were strenuously cold. "Jinx, it has come to my attention that you are having a battle with your mind."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Why did you attack the puddle?"

"I just didn't like how I looked so pathetic." Subconsciously rubbing her cheek, Jinx sighed and smirked. "It's funny. When you think about it, I'm some fearless leader to the H.I.V.E Five, but now look at me. Broken down and wet, left alone even though I chose to leave See-More behind. I don't know what to do."

Thunder pointed to her cheek, asking what occurred. Noticing her aura of morbidity, he wanted to personally heal her when Jinx gave a slightly amused chuckle.

"This? This is my punishment for idolizing one of the worst people in the world. I was demoralized, discouraged, and everything I wanted to be was taken away with a slap to my face." Hoarsely snickering, she shook her head. "I'm bad luck. I bring it everywhere I go. Everything I do or believe in is taken away from me."

"No, that is not true."

Jinx quirked an eyebrow, frowning at the soft-spoken Titan. "What do you know?"

"The look in your eyes is different. They are filled with a new light, shining much brighter than before when I was shown your picture during my induction into the Titans." Thunder laughed heartily. "I can see my reflection in them."

"You're pretty weird, ya know that?" Jinx bluntly stated as Thunder's laugh trailed off nervously. "And what do you mean by that?"

"When my brother and I were enemies of the Titans-"

"Wait, you fought the Titans? When? I thought you were always a member."

Thunder nodded, noticing the park coming up shortly. Asking if she would like to sit, he smiled when she simply shrugged, and they entered the still, quiet park. Dim lights guided them through the paved sidewalks like a maze in the many shadows. They sat together on a bench, and Jinx tensed considerably, not fully trusting Thunder as he sighed in remembrance.

"My brother and I were very foolish before we met the Titans. We were unaware of the damage we were causing, harming the ones who ran in fear. In a way, we were like you."

"Me?"

Thunder nodded. "After the noble green one-"

"Okay, just gonna interrupt for a moment. You know his name is Beast Boy, right?"

"Uh, yes, I do."

"Then…why do you call him that?"

He shrugged. "Because…it is our name for him?"

"No offensive, but that's pretty stupid."

Scowling, Thunder scoffed and crossed his arms vehemently. "If you do not wish for my assistance, I will leave!"

"Good! I never asked for you help!"

They glared at each other, sparks dashing between their glowers. Hatred lingered in their eyes before Thunder sighed and looked away. Jinx backed down, glancing to her feet, questioning why he bothered being concerned about her. His hand went onto her lithe shoulder, smiling tiredly, but kindly.

"I have heard of you Jinx, and I see hope in you for a better life much like how the Titans saw good in my brother and I. You can be a better woman," Thunder murmured in his soft, rumbling voice much like his namesake.

"Heh, you sound like Kid Flash." She smirked, crossing her legs and arms, shaking her head. Glancing down, she thought of the charming speedster, reaching down for the rose she placed in her pocket. However, she only felt stale air. Gasping, she searched through every pocket frantically when Thunder tapped her shoulder. He held up the rose with a knight air, smiling shyly as Jinx accepted it and thanked him.

"Kid Flash has been with you. He told me stories of your adventures together," he explained.

Jinx blushed. "I only met that goober today! Wait, you know him?"

"We are friends and Titans. We should know each other. He likes you very much, enjoying your presence around him."

She gaped, eyes widening. "Yeah, w-well, I don't like that idiot."

Smirking, he countered, "If that is so, why are you blushing?"

Jinx was ready to throttle the elemental, clenching her fists tightly. Snatching his armor, she growled, "I don't even-! You better not be insinuating-! I'll kill you!"

Thunder cried out feebly, waving his hands quickly. "N-no! Of course not!"

Sighing, she dropped him and slumped back down. "You might as well continue your story of reforming before I strangle you."

"My brother and I were battling against the Titans when Slade used us. We could have slayed the Titans, destroyed innocent victims' homes and lives if the green…" At Jinx's eyes rolling around in disbelief, he frowned. "…Beast Boy. There, are you pleased?"

"Yes. You sound normal."

"…Beast Boy came to me, entreating for me to see the error of our ways. That which we perceived as amusing was not. It took some time, but I convinced my beloved brother to do what was right. We-"

"Look, Thunder, was it? I'm sorry, but I've got to get going," Jinx interjected to his surprise. "The boys will wonder where I am, and I'm gonna be totally honest. I want to go, but I feel like I can't."

"Why?"

"It's just…! They expect me to be there leader, but now that Kid Flash and I met, I'm torn. I can't choose." Jinx sighed, tucking her hair back. "If you give me a mirror, I wouldn't be able to tell you it's me in my reflection. It would just be the pale image of a lost girl."

Thunder stared at that confused girl, pity rising in him. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he replied, "Jinx, you are a very proud girl, one filled with power that can be used as you wish."

"But everywhere I go I just bring bad luck! I'm cursed! I can't be a hero."

"Your power is not a curse, but a blessing in disguise. You control your own body and power, and you can use it however you please. For justice, for villainy, it is all up to you. I cannot and will not force my beliefs onto you as that would be rude, but I can advise you to never doubt yourself. You have a gift, Jinx, treasure it."

She stared at him, cat-like orbs widening in surprise. Wasn't she always just bad luck, bringing chaos wherever she went? That was why her parents gave her up, why she accidentally destroyed the Indian monastery where she grew up before she joined the H.I.V.E. Jinx gazed down at her hands, thinking over Thunder's wise words. He said she could be better, that he saw himself in her. Instantly, she was reminded of Kid Flash and how he brought several glimmers of hopeful prosperity. Promise of a better life flashed through her mind, and she saw herself, free and happy, fighting for citizens' safety. They loved and respected her as their savior. Jinx smiled timidly, getting to her feet and faced Thunder.

"I'm going home to say goodbye," she stated boldly. "I'll stay with the boys until the operation goes underway."

"What operation?" Thunder quickly demanded.

Jinx winked coyly to Thunder's chagrin. "Well, it wouldn't be fun with you knowing. So, as a goodbye gift…" Jinx leaned forward, and Thunder seemed to shrink at the sudden intimacy. She took of his helmet, ruffling his short, but wavy ebony hair. "See you soon, Thunder."

Placing his helmet back over his head, he smirked. "Until we meet again, Jinx."

"Oh, one last thing, if you see Kid Flash, don't mention this to him. I don't want him to think I've reformed because of him. It'll give him that stupid male chauvinism that he'll think he's won me over."

Thunder placed his finger to his smiling lips, nodding as they parted ways. Glancing over his shoulder to the prideful girl, he grinned and summoned his cloud, flying off. Once he was a good distance away and on his cloud, Thunder removed his communicator from his cloth belt and dialed Kid Flash.

"Thunder, my man! You seen Jinx? Is she okay?" he eagerly asked.

"I am sworn to secrecy," he stated before shutting his communicator.

Instantly, Thunder's communicator began ringing again, and he found Lightning slumbering peacefully, muttering about, "sugary spheres" which were really donuts. Smirking, Thunder turned the volume on his communicator fully off. Lying down by his brother, he patted his shoulder and fell asleep. Smirking, he muttered, "An excellent choice, Jinx. I look forward to fighting alongside you."


	16. 56: EFY: Red Star, Pantha and Wildebeest

Teen Titans © DC Comics

56. Everything For You

"Mama! Mama!"

Pantha looked ready to kill something. "For the millionth time, I am not your mom, kid!"

Baby Wildebeest, appearing like a frightening, gray teddy bear in blue overalls, clung to Pantha's leg. His golden eyes beamed up to her, and she groaned, collecting him in her muscular arms. Baby giggled, cuddling into her as she ticked his stomach, cooing down to him like a doting mother.

"What are you doing?"

Pantha froze, cringing. "Red Star…if you're gonna barge in, at least announce yourself."

Red Star chuckled, coming over to her and watched Baby tug at her wavy locks. "He certainly likes you."

"He thinks I'm-_ow!_" Pantha heaved Baby away once he began gnawing on her hair. "-his mother."

Red Star smiled, and Baby leaped out of Pantha's arms and into his. "And he thinks that I am his papa."

Pantha's eyes widened. "No way."

"Mama and Papa love each other!" Baby exclaimed, dropping to the floor of their apartment in Science City, Russia.

"…What did he-? Baby, you-! I-! Urgh!" Pantha crossed her arms, blushing bright scarlet, the color of Red Star's eyes. "I cannot believe the kid thinks we're in love."

Red Star sheepishly shrugged. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"You really appeared like a mother to Baby. The way you always act around him, how you hold and kiss him goodnight." Red Star smiled gently. "You are like his actual mother."

"Yeah, and you were teaching him how to spell," she recalled, gazing around their apartment. It was filled with simple possessions: a television, leather couch, rugs, a kitchen, and a lot of workout gear. "You were sitting on the couch with building blocks, and you were teaching him how to spell…mama."

Red Star grinned again. "He asked, and I merely provided."

Pantha groaned, sitting on the couch as Baby crawled up to her. Picking him up, she ruffled his hair, asking, "So, you think we love each other, huh?"

"Uh-huh! Papa went on the internet, and-!"

Red Star shot over, grasping Baby from Pantha's grasp. "Time for bed, little one. I will help you get ready."

Pantha quirked an eyebrow as Red Star hurried out of the room. Curiosity spread across her mind, and she leaned back onto the couch when she noticed the raindrops scattering down the window. The rain came in gentle, misty torrents, too small for the naked eye. Pantha never exactly enjoyed the rain as it kept her cooped up inside. Deciding to check on Baby, she creeped up to his nursery and gazed inside. Her lips parted in imminent surprise.

Red Star rocked Baby's crib, smiling down at the creature. He was humming a soft, Russian tune, and Baby happily cooed to the sweet melody. Baby's eyes drooped, slowly drifting off to the nurturing music. Once he was asleep, Red Star stood up, smiling as warmly as the glistening moon to his child while Baby began sucking his thumb.

"Aw, how cute, Leonid," Pantha sneered, making Red Star jump.

"What happened to the conversation of not barging in unannounced?" he grumbled.

"That only applies to you. Mamas have privileges."

"Ah, I see, so you do recognize the fact you are Baby's mother."

Blushing, she quirkily scratched the back of her head and pulled Red Star out of the room. Shutting the door, she quipped, "Before I answer that, why were you so defensive about Baby about to reveal a secret about you?"

Red Star gulped, turning back to their couch and sat down. Twiddling his thumbs as Pantha slumped next to him, he replied, "I-I found some…things. You are Adonis-"

"Where did that come from?" she shrieked in horror before shushing herself. Finding Baby's cries not in the air, she hissed, "Where is this coming from? Are you saying I am a freak? Because I never ate Adonis or Atlas or anyone!"

"I-I know! I was…other things…"

"Like what?"

"You…love Thunder…"

A tremendous thunderclap roared outside, hushing Pantha's indignant scream of outrage. Pantha shot to her feet, whipped out her communicator, and dialed for the blue elemental. Unfortunately, for her, a very annoyed Lightning answered and instantly berated her for waking him up.

"Listen, you yellow rat! If you do not get your brother right now, I will castrate you! You know what the means? You want have-!"

"Brother!" Lightning screamed, and Thunder sped over.

"Blue thing! Tell me you don't love me!" Pantha ordered.

"What?" Thunder cried in horror as Lightning laughed off-screen. Aiming a failed punch to his brother's head, Thunder shouted, "But I only think of you as a friend!"

"Awesome! Bye!" Pantha slapped her communicator shut, leaving a befuddled Thunder and hysterically laughing Lightning wherever they were. "See? He doesn't love me!"

"But what about you?" Red Star feebly asked.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and redialed Thunder. When he picked up, she snapped, "Thunder, I only think of you as a friend since you're socially inadequate, and I can kick your ass! Bye!"

Once again, Thunder was terrified, and his self-esteem was drastically lowered.

Pantha sighed in relief, shutting her communicator as the storm suddenly swept up, raging with earth-shattering booms. Startled, Pantha gasped and stumbled, but Red Star lunged out and grabbed her in a protective hug. They stared at each other, blushing as they sat together on the couch in awkward silence.

"So…why did you believe the internet's lies instead of asking me directly?" Pantha wondered.

"I am sorry," Red Star murmured. "I did not want to upset you, so…"

"You assumed. Ha! Silly boy, you should just ask me. I wouldn't have minded," Pantha admitted, stroking his cheek affectionately.

Flustered at her soft gesture, he dumbly nodded, and, without warning, pressed his lips against her left cheek. Shocked by his own actions, Red Star immediately moved away, feverishly apologizing. "I-I do not know what came over me. I-I am s-sorry. Please, P-Pantha…Rosabelle, I-" He was cut off by Pantha closing the gap between them with a warm kiss of her own.

Pantha pulled back, leaving Red Star internally urging for more. Chuckling, she sniggered, "You know, Leonid, you're a total wimp when it comes to these things."

"Mama!"

Alerted b y the cry of their child, Pantha and Red Star rushed into the nursery, ready to slaughter. However, they awkwardly dropped their stances when Baby held up a crudely drawn picture of Red Star and Pantha kissing.

"Baby…this is…very sweet. Mama likes it. In fact, I'll laminate it tomorrow," Pantha cooed, picking her child up, "but you should really be in bed, my little darling."

Pouting, Baby squirmed until Pantha plopped him back into his white and wooden crib. Baby said he loved the, cuddling into his pink, cotton blanket and fell back asleep.

"Our little one has…mad drawing skills," Red Star stated blankly, holding the crayon picture firmly.

"So…we're a family, right?" Pantha questioned.

Smiling, Red Star nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't want to raise him all alone." Pantha wrapped her arm through his, dragging him out of the room. "Come on. We can't go outside, so let's snuggle."

"Okay!"

…

Meanwhile, in the clouds several thousand feet above…

"I am not socially inadequate!" Thunder raged, stomping around on the cloud he shared with his brother. The furious demigod glared down at the apartment where Pantha and Red Star lived, finding Lightning shooting back up to him. "Did you accomplish the deed?"

Lightning smirked, placing his crayons onto their cloud. "Once again the Rain Matchmakers, Thunder and Lightning, strike again!"

"…I am going to get Pantha back for her insult," Thunder grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lightning hugged him affectionately, grinning. "Oh, you are not socially inadequate, brother. Pantha is, well, she is strange, I will leave it at that."

Lightning's communicator rang. The brothers stared at his communicator as the younger demigod answered it. Both winced, sharing a worried glance.

"If you two keep making this storm above our heads and waking up our Baby, I'll kill you both!" Pantha screamed before disconnecting.

"She frightens me," Lightning muttered as Thunder nodded.


	17. 86: Picking up the Pieces: Jericho

Teen Titans © DC Comics

86. Picking up the Pieces

He had nothing, but his guitar to remind him of his father. The mute was alone in the world, forced to live his life on a vacant mountain, surrounded by emerald, jade, brown, and gray of the mountains. Joseph Wilson was still in a child in the world, knowing the arts and survival. Joey was a social boy, filled with kindness and love in his heart. He enjoyed singing when he could and making music; he was a prodigy in his own right. His mother and father encouraged him to continue his passion, and Joey was a happy boy, a beautiful child with a prosperous future.

However, the incident happened.

"Oh, God! Joey!" Adeline Wilson, his mother, screamed and covered her mouth.

"M-Mom?" Joey stammered, arms forced behind his back.

The assassin gripped his waist, forcing his arms behind him, and a knife to his throat was placed without mercy. His boss remained a few paces away, and to this day, Joey remembered what they looked like. Adorned in their crimson and shadow-colored uniforms, they held an air of hatred and superiority. He caught eyes with the boss, an uncaring, loathsome creature if he ever caught one.

"Adeline, don't grovel," Slade Wilson, his father and skilled mercenary, ordered. He crouched low, donning a metal mask with an assortment of gray and black covering his body. Gripping his sword tightly, he aimed it in front of him and remained platonic.

"Are you crazy? He's our son!" Adeline shrieked, throwing her arm as her brunette locks swished in her fury.

Joey sniffled, metal edge of the cool blade resting his throat. "D-Daddy?"

"So, Mr. Wilson, what are you going to do?" the boss sneered.

"Nothing is more important than our son!" Adeline barked.

Slade raised his sword, silent as an assassin should be. Joey caught eyes with his father, lime green eyes pleading with him to for a rescue. Hesitation was vivid in his father's stance, and Joey felt lukewarm tears roll down his puffy cheeks, whimpering for Slade to save him. Slade flicked the sword over his head, ready to throw.

"My bond is!" Slade roared, chucking his sword expertly at the man's head.

"Now! Kill him now!" the boss commanded.

Joey's body stopped functioning as the knife shredded his throat, and he felt nothing. No pain, agony, or suffering for a few brief moments as his crimson blood gushed out in torrents. He tried screaming, but his mouth worked like a fish out of water. Through the knife's reflection, he saw the sword implanted deep through the man's eyes and buried into his brain. Death was instantaneous, but for Joey, it lasted a life time.

He heard his mother wail as his vision clouded. Slade appeared over him, commenting that he was alive. Joey felt shadows eat at his sight, invisible demons devouring his eyes as his father picked him up. Joey tried to speak, but bubbling blood constricted his throat, and the words died in a sea of rising scarlet. Joey passed out in a red haze.

…

Joey remembered waking up to bright, fluorescent lights and his mother's angelic face hovering over him. Adeline reached out to him, gently stroking Joey's cheek and soothed him once he attempted to speak. She informed him that he was in a hospital, explaining the scent of sanitary products that lingered in the air. When he opened his mouth, Adeline instantly quieted him, placing a slender finger on his mouth.

"Joey, I'm sorry, pl-please don't…" Adeline whispered, bringing her yellow coat around her tightly as Joey opened his mouth, trying to talk. "You-you can't speak!"

Joey shook his head, ripping his lips open to scream, but no sound emerged. Clutching his throat, he silent shrieked to the world, tears flooding down his paler cheeks. Stopping suddenly, he felt a strange deformity along his neck. A jagged, coarse marking crossed his neck, frightening him as he fell back into the hospital bed. Shivering, Joey snatched the blanket and tucked it over his head as his mother's harsh sobs split through the air.

Hours later, after Adeline left, Joey learned that his mother shot Slade in the eye, blinding him from one of the nurses. Another hour later, she filed for divorce. Joey could not sleep as the horrendous flashback continuously flashed through his mind. He was only twelve years, anyway.

During his night in the hospital, Joey thought of his incarcerated brother, Grant Wilson, otherwise known as The Ravager. He had followed in their father's footsteps, becoming Slade's more preferable son even though Slade still loved Joey. Yet, Joey felt the sting of betrayal rush through him. If he were Grant, would this have happened? Would his father have given in order to save his precious Grant?

Joey closed his eyes, blocking out the world to darkness before removing himself from his bed. He gazed at the stars, thick and bright, and he saw the Pegasus constellation. Its' wonder and grandeur surged across the black night, flying freely throughout the world. How Joey wished to ride that sweet, earnest Pegasus, to flee from the madness that contorted his once perfectly peaceful world.

"Joseph."

He jerked around, finding his father standing there in his mercenary get-up. Joey said nothing to him as Slade continued. There was nothing he would say if he could.

"Come with me," he ordered, voice soft and low.

Joey shook his head.

"Joey, listen to me."

Joey placed his hands onto his ears, rapidly shaking his head, mouthing "no".

Slade grumbled pitifully, kneeling down in front of his youngest son. "I love you, Joey. You're the only one I have left, and I need to do this for your own protection and mine. One day, you'll understand or maybe you won't, but I can still save you from me."

Before Joey knew it, a syringe was stabbed into his wrist. Joey's mouth became a thin, creased line of electrified shock. Instant sleepiness overcame him as he leaned wearily into Slade. He felt himself become like a father, dainty and weightless. Slade heaved him into his arms, walking out when Joey drifted off to darkness.

…

When Joey woke up, a bug was on his face. Silently yelping, he slapped the fly off and sat up. He was on a mountain, large and gray with it seemingly stretching on forever. Joey's urgency instantly swept over him as he shakily drew to his feet, surveying the land for anyone. He yearned to shout, but no one would hear the poor boy due to his condition. Dread consumed him like a wave crashing down, spoiling the tranquility he once had.

Joey found a paper stuck in his hospital nightgown. Pulling the crumbled note out, his eyes read the words repeatedly, drinking them in. He dropped to his knees, gasping breathlessly. Quietly, he covered his mouth and continued to shiver. The paper fluttered from his grasp and into the wind, but Joey remembered everything the note said.

_Dear, Joey__,_

_ I love you, you know that, but this is the only way I can protect all of us. The ones I killed were going to get you in the hospital before Adeline could get you in the morning. I couldn't let you die. This group of teenaged brats called the Teen Titans captures Grant's wasting away in jail since he was a fool, letting himself. Joey, you're the only one I have left. I need you to stay alive. I've lost your mother and brother, but I can still protect you. I made a cottage for you at the summit of this mountain. It's a short distance, and you should see it over the mountaintop. It has everything you'll need to survive. I'll come by every now and then to supply you with more necessities._

_Your father,_

_Slade Wilson_

_P.S: You're in India._

Joey struggled to his feet, wiping his eyes and started down the mountain towards a fair, white cottage like the kind in fairytales. He lived there for two years, living in tranquility and peace. Slade's visits were far and few, providing him with what he needed and went on his way. Joey became the local hero of a few villages, discovering his unusual talent of body-jumping that no one could explain. He took the name "Jericho" upon his fourteenth birthday, excitedly telling his stories through sign language that Slade taught him. Joey, now Jericho, could see his father was proud of him, and upon his final visit, gave Jericho a simple guitar.

"It was mine when I was your age," Slade informed as Jericho worked magic upon the strings. "Take this."

Jericho stared at the bag Slade placed on the wooden table. Searching through it, he revealed a bright purple tunic with black boots, a white undershirt, and black pants. Slade explained it was his uniform, his hero costume, and Jericho eagerly changed into it. Slade smirked from underneath his mask, stating he looked good.

Then, Jericho possessed him.

Almost instantly, Jericho came out, frightened and horrified. Slade backed up, gaping in horror as Jericho traveled back to his seat and sat. He saw his father's memories, watching the dread he caused: destroying the innocent life of a girl named Terra; stealing the revered Robin to be his apprentice; using two elemental brothers named Thunder and Lightning to attack others unwillingly; hiring a team of juvenile villains to kill the Teen Titans; and working for the imperial demon, Trigon. Jericho shuddered, glancing anywhere that his father wasn't.

"Why did you do that?" Slade snarled, advancing maliciously.

_To see what you were really doing, _Jericho signed. _You've spoken so much about the Titans during your visits that I wanted to discern fact from fiction._

Slade remained quiet, turning away. "Goodbye, Joseph."

Jericho said nothing, but took the guitar and began playing. Once Slade left, and he heard the door slam, he shot to his feet and ripped the door open. When Slade faced him, Jericho extended his middle finger. Slade's sole eye widened, getting into his chopper, and Jericho smirked, closing the door. Pleased with himself, Jericho sat down and strummed along his new instrument. Life was finally going pretty well.


	18. 35: Forgotten: Wonder Girl

Teen Titans © DC Comics

35. Forgotten

She was a Titan, but she was hardly ever around. The proud Amazon was invited to battle the Brotherhood of Evil. Heck, she was even targeted by them first! Yet, even though she was never attacked openly by any of the four core members of the villainous group, Wonder Girl still fought with the Teen Titans behind the scenes. She was never out in the open to be scrutinized by the harsh man's world. Wonder Girl would fly over, survey the land, and report in just to inform Robin of any Brotherhood activities.

However, after a few routine check-ups of Jump City and some attacks by lackeys of General Immortus, Wonder Woman refused to let her leave Paradise Island, home to the Amazons. Since the Titans were recruiting other teenaged heroes, and the fact that Robin knew Wonder Girl personally, she was asked to step in and defend Jump City when Titans Easy returned home. However, when she was about to go off early in the morning to start her new mission, Wonder Woman halted her.

"You're not going," Wonder Woman adamantly stated, much to the girl's shock.

"But-but Diana!" Wonder Girl cried. "Robin asked me for help. As defenders of peace, am I not supposed to come to peoples' aids? Especially my when it is friends who ask?"

Wonder Woman sighed. "Look, Donna, you're needed here. I'm part of the Justice League, so I'll take care of it."

"Why are you trying to keep me isolated here?" she shrieked.

"I'm not. It's for your protection."

Wonder Girl crossed her arms, mouth becoming a deep, scowling frown. "You think this is protection? By keeping me stranded here? I'm capable of handling myself, sister."

"Donna, you're not ready!"

"Not ready! I'm just as good a fighter as you!"

Wonder Woman was at her limit, a breaking point ready to be snatched and broken. Aggravation bubbled like a fiery volcano prepared to spew molten lava. The Amazon princess pinched her brow as Wonder Girl defiantly glared at her. She could understand her younger sister's sentiment, and how she desired to fight. It was their way of battling for justice, but to also remain peaceful. Amazons lived for centuries on their island without the interference of male cruelty. For Wonder Girl, to be flitting around with these young, male adolescents, it could warp her mind.

"When you're older and understand the world more, you can go, but you're too young," Wonder Woman stated.

"Too young? Too young! You were my age when you started being Wonder Girl under the queen! Just a few years later after that, you were Wonder Woman! Don't tell me I'm too young when you started out just the same," Wonder Girl shouted, jabbing her finger at her older sister's nose.

Wonder Woman surveyed their surroundings nervously as if someone would strike during their heated argument. They were atop a grassy hill, curved like an impending wave. The sea and sky entwined far in the distance, both crystal blues in color. Wonder Girl was about to fly off to find Robin for some reason, maybe to consummate a relationship. She shuddered at the thought, crossing her arms and noticed a few fellow Amazons spying curiously through a thick patch of trees.

"Donna, you are going to listen to me. I've seen things, and I've done things that I regret. You're not ready for a man's world," Wonder Woman seethed.

"Why are you so afraid? Why won't you let me go? Why can't you let me make my own decisions? I've learned from your mistakes. The other Honorary Titans like Red Star, Killowat, and Kid Flash, who is my very good friend, can do whatever they can to protect something, but you won't let me. There are some good guys out there. Stop treating me like a child, Diana. I can't live in fear forever," the female powerhouse snarled.

"You're being selfish."

"I'm the selfish one? Selfish! You've got to be kidding me!"

"This is only for self-gratification, so you can seem like the heroine. It's only to prove to me that you're a capable warrior, which I know you are. I've trained you along with everyone on this island. Do you want to destroy our efforts by running off and getting yourself captured or worse by this Brotherhood of Evil?"

"I wouldn't…" Wonder Girl tensed, hugging herself and feebly turned away. "I wouldn't get caught. I'm too strong for that."

Wonder Woman gently sighed like a mother after harshly scolding her child, placing her hand on Wonder Girl's shoulder. "I know you're strong, but this Brotherhood business should be left to the actual Titans."

"But I'm a Titan. Honorary, East, or the original five, it doesn't matter. They'll come here for me." Wonder Girl pulled away, facing the water and gripped her golden lasso attached to her hip. "I have to go, Diana. They need me. The world needs me to stop the Brotherhood of Evil."

The older Amazon gazed at the confidence shinning on her fair face, watching her boldness bloom like a fresh flower. When did this bravery come over her little Wonder Girl? When did she start growing up? Even though she oversaw her little sister's growth for years, she never noticed her mentally growing stronger. Wonder Woman also saw her as the chipper, youthful, sisterly sidekick that remained loyal to her side for years. The change in Wonder Girl startled her into silence. Quietly, she gestured out to the world.

"Diana, you…?"

"But you're not staying for too long. Just defeat them, and come straight back. I don't want you getting involved with Green Arrow's ex-sidekick, Speedy," she stated, waving her finger warningly.

"Oh, thank you, sis!" Wonder Girl cheered, embracing her.

Her communicator suddenly rang, singing a familiar tune, and she answered in blithe like a cheerleader. Robin's terse face gazed stonily back at her, raising a quirky eyebrow at her vibrancy. When Robin did not reply at first, she asked in imminent concern on what was wrong.

"Hey, Wonder Girl," Robin greeted in blunt annoyance. "Where were you? We just beat the Brotherhood. Why didn't you-?"

Wonder Girl snapped the communicator shut, glaring over at the older sister. If possible, flames would have spewed from her dark blue eyes. Wonder Woman chuckled nervously as Wonder Girl fumed. Patting her shoulder, she urged her not to worry when Wonder Girl slugged her in the face.

"Thanks a lot, princess," she snorted, flying off. "Now, I need to go and apologize for doing nothing!"

Wonder Woman held her bruised lip, sighing as she sat up. Being an older sister really sucked at times…

…

Just my interpretation on why Wonder Girl wasn't featured in the Brotherhood of Evil fight. Wonder Woman wouldn't let her go. XD


	19. 74: Midnight: Bushido with True Master

Teen Titans © DC Comics

74. Midnight

Bushido was bored. It was a rare feeling for the swordsman since lacking in his etiquette was completely foreign to him. He yawned, leaning against the tree with sleepy eyelids ready to droop and cast him off into the land of dreams. Struggling to remain awake, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, shaking his head quickly. Bushido leaped down from the tree, stumbling and regaining his balance. He glanced down at his belt, pulling out his coveted Titans communicator and heard its familiar chime.

Blasted True Master. How did his mother stand her?

"Are you out of that tree?" Her shrill voice rang through his ears like an explosion ripping through his mind.

"My Titans communicator has gone off. I am needed," Bushido politely explained, waving his beeping device in the air.

Chu-Hui gazed at it as she stepped out of her fine hut. Staff in hand, she stared at it before gesturing for the communicator. Opening it, her eyebrows immediately raised. "…What is wrong with you?"

"What do you-? Oh, God! My eyes!" Bushido cried, backing away in horror. "I swear, True Master, I do not know anything about this!"

Chu-Hui smirked, looking back at his communicator in ill humor. "My, my! Those are cute pictures of you and Robin. They are very…intimate."

"They are not real. I do not know how they-"

"Young, thirteen-year-old fangirls, I know. They're crazy," Chu-Hui interjected. "Someone sent them to you. Someone in America."

"Kid Flash," he hissed, gritting his teeth. "He simply loves to embarrass me with interesting pictures he finds on his precious internet."

Chu-Hui smacked his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "They are stupid pictures. Get over it. Besides, that was the only thing sent to you. You weren't alerted to any mission."

Bushido nodded, bowing politely to his master. "I understand. Anyway, is there anything else I am to do?"

"Get back in the tree, and stay awake." Chu-Hui smirked at his crestfallen expression. As Bushido climbed back up the tree, she added, "I'll know if you sleep. You have a habit of drooling, by the way."

Bushido gaped indignantly, watching her laugh and stalk back into her petite home. Grumbling to himself, Bushido hoisted himself back into the tree, climbing the branches. Settling himself back down, Bushido sighed and gazed up to the stars. They twinkled just like the old, childhood song, shimmering in the air like they were just a magic trick, to be seen and not believed. They moon was a croissant, somewhat full with fresh holes puncturing the silver dome.

Sighing, his thoughts clouded over, simply thinking about his life. He became a Titan to help people even though he proudly belonged to the Japanese Justice League, created in a replica of the Justice League of America. His mother, the first Bushido, was one of the founders of the prestigious, heroic organizations. Membership extended from Katana of the Outsiders to the kind, intelligent Dr. Light of Japan.

Glancing up, he groaned and took out his Titans communicator. He had no idea why Chu-Hui forced him to remain in that tree. Sitting for six hours was no what he would refer to as training. Robin mentioned doing the same thing, but he also added he learned a lesson. Bushido never got around to asking what it was as a disturbance in Tokyo distracted him. Bushido grumbled under his breath, holding the hilt of his sword securely.

_Why must I stay here? _Bushido thought tiredly. _My eyes feel so weary; I could sleep at any moment. I wish a mission would arise so I could escape this place._

A sharp, crackling sound instantly diverted his attention. Alert, Bushido leaped down, knowing it was the precarious sound of smashed twigs echoing in from the stairs and crumbled, fall leaves getting crushed. Unsheathing his blade, he raised it next to his head and patiently waited. Any sign of sleepiness immediately vanished. Bushido's stony eyes dashed around, ears searching for any other familiar sound like heartbeats, breaths, footsteps, or…

…growling?

Bushido whirled around towards the staircase, finding Bear, on the guardians, facing him. "Bear, what are you-?"

Before he could finish, Bear smashed his paw onto his stomach. Gagging, he slammed into the tree, sliding down and groaned. Before he knew it, Snake's tail wrapped around his waist, pressing him harshly down against the ground. His lungs were constricted, preventing them from expanding. Struggling to breathe, his sword dropped from Bushido's grasp, much to his horror. Monkey dropped from the sky, grinning wickedly, holding himself up with his tail.

"Well, well, lookie here! The True Master's newest pet!" he sneered, flicking Bushido's nose tauntingly.

"What is going on here?" Chu-Hui demanded, storming out. Gazing in shock at her guardians' actions, she shouted, "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

"No, my lady," Bear gruffly commented and pointed down to his chest were an engraved S in an orange metal circle remained. "We simply follow a new master."

"That…that letter! It cannot be!" Chu-Hui gasped suddenly, whirling around with her cane held up just in time.

A metal staff ripped the wooden stick in two, and Chu-Hui balked at her broken shards of her cane. Looking up in electrified shock, she could not react in time, to find a steel-toed boot smash her in her cheek. Crying out in pain, she clattered to the floor and moaned in disdainful pain.

"True Master!" Bushido cried, writhing.

"A long time has past, Chu-Hui. You've lost your touch since you trained me," Slade sneered, walking down with his arms behind his back.

"Slade Wilson, I expelled you," Chu-Hui growled, wiping her face of spit and dirt, "for your low, callous ways."

"But I learned just enough from you. I was your first student, after all," he remarked. "Snake, we have no use for the boy. Crush him."

"Yessss, Masssster," Snake hissed, coiling his tail tightly around Bushido.

The Japanese teen weakly shouted, ribs cracking and compressing into his body. His inner organs felt like they were getting pierced by daggers. Eves bulging, Bushido's body exploded in agony as he felt consciousness slipping. Hearing the True Master call out his name, Bushido's arm ripped up, and he socked Snake across the face.

Snake reeled back in pain, accidentally dropping him. Collecting his sword, Bushido aimed it at Monkey, who lunged at him from the tree. Smacking him aside with the hilt of his blade, Bushido dashed over Monkey's fallen body and kicked Bear across the face. Shouting out to his master, he gasped, watching her prowess.

Chu-Hui socked her elbow square across Slade's face, and he grunted, falling back. Crying ferociously, she kicked him feet out before ramming her foot into face. Snarling down at him, she pointed a weathered finger to her expelled student and commanded him to leave.

"This, Bushido, was my first ward. He was my first failure. Your mother was my first success," Chu-Hui informed, glaring down at Slade.

Sneering, Slade hissed, "I'm the failure? Look at yourself, True Master. Your husband left you for fun, to play, and took on his own students."

"So what? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for them. Now that I have what I want…" Slade removed a smoke bomb from his pocket and tossed it in her face.

Chu-Hui gasped, mouth absorbing the poisonous smog that lurched down into her lungs. Bushido slashed through the smoke, collecting her in his arms and leaped up onto the roof. Squinting out, he cursed in his native tongue, realizing that Slade and the guardians escaped.

"True Master, are you all right?" he questioned in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," she admitted, rubbing her throat. "I'm just regretting being old."

"I am sorry for failing you. I-"

She sighed deeply, cutting him off. "No, it's okay. You didn't do anything. Why Slade wants the guardians, I don't know. I kept you awake to learn patience, to wait for your opponents moves to come to you, and you succeeded, for the most part."

"True Master…"

"Ah, don't worry about it." She waved her hand, smiling. "Let's go to bed."

Bushido watched her shakily step back into their home, sighing to himself and nodded. "Yes…True Master…"

…

For this series of one-shots, Bushido's gonna have a storyline. Why? Because the ones I picked for him all fit in with the True Master. XD


	20. 67: Boundaries: Argent and Hot Spot

Teen Titans © DC Comics

67. Boundaries

"Idiot. Moron. Fool."

"Shut up, Argent."

They were stuck in a room together, and Hot Spot just broke the lamp, encasing them in total darkness. Argent stiffened considerably, igniting her hand with red plasma to see and tried to find the light switches. Locating one, she opened the door and brought in vast light from the outside. Argent glanced over her shoulder, rolling scarlet eyes in annoyance at Hot Spot.

"Do I need to hold your hand, Hot Spot?" she sneered.

Hot Spot scowled, crossing his arms. "Shut up."

Argent smirked, noting the glass fragments of the light bulb and the frail covering of the lamp. "Boy, you don't know how to change a light bulb, do you?"

He reddened in heated rage, bearing his fangs. "I said, shut up!"

"Fine! No need to get snippy. Just remember that this is my side, and that's your side." Argent glanced around their shabby apartment, grumbling, "Stupid Robin, making me work with this hothead."

At the same time as Hot Spot was cleaning up, he muttered, "Stupid Robin, making me work with this punk girl."

A moment of silence.

"What was that?" Hot Spot demanded, shooting to his feet.

"You're the one talking about me," Argent hissed, crossing her arms.

Hot Spot felt like punching a wall, but Argent would ridicule him. Sighing, he threw the glass shards into a nearby trash bin. Sitting on the less-than-comfy bed, Hot Spot peered around the room. Wooden brown walls covered everything, giving it a cabin-like, homey feel, but the rocky bed and inadequate lighting made the room feel as if it were part of a haunted lodge. There was a simple wooden dresser and closet, but both were filled to the brim with…whatever Argent had. He wasn't really sure, and he didn't care because it was probably freaky goth stuff.

Lying back on the bed, he yawned. "You know what time it is?"

"Almost ten," she replied, removing her gloves. "Might as well go to bed."

Hot Spot nodded, removing his shoes and kicked them at the edge of his bed. He glanced at her as she removed her boots, unlacing them carefully. She seemed to illuminate in the oncoming light like a frail, silver star. Blinking at his uncharacteristic thought, Hot Spot instantly took to his bed, covering himself with the sheet the hotel provided as a cheap substitute for a blanket.

Argent noticed his wondering gaze, deciding not to reflect upon it. However, when he jerked himself away, Argent could not help herself when a taut smirk crossed her face. Glancing back to him, she decided to play along when she asked if he sick. Her response was an annoyed glower before scoffing. Argent rolled her eyes again, wondering why he was so utterly, unbelievably stubborn so she asked why.

"I'm not stubborn," Hot Spot proclaimed, not looking at her.

"You're acting stubborn right now," she countered.

"No, I'm not."

Argent groaned, snapping, "You're being stubborn right now by saying you aren't stubborn!"

Shooting out of his bed, Hot Spot narrowed his fiery gaze. "What happened to staying on your own side?"

"Huh, you're right for once. Good night, moron." With that, Argent snuggled into her bed.

Hot Spot mumbled obscenities to himself, crawling back into bed. He couldn't stand this broad. Who did she think she was, some gothic supermodel? Hot Spot paused, noticing the door was still open and got up. He shut the door almost all the way when Argent twisted herself up, demanding frantically to know what he was doing. Faltering from her outburst, he pointed to the door and stated monotonously that he was shutting it.

"Oh…um…no, don't," Argent murmured softly, diverting her eyes like a fly avoiding a swatter.

Hot Spot blinked. "Why?"

"…Because…I said so?"

His mouth was a thin, tight line, staring at her with his chocolate eyes widened. Pausing, he glanced to the light outside and half of it that leaked into the room like a spilled substance. His gaze caught the shadows that crept and hung along the walls, performing deceptive dances before his mouth dropped. Hot Spot faced her, stifling laughter as he bit his lip to contain his jeers.

"What?" Argent spat, fuming.

"Argent…are you afraid of the dark?" he sneered, choking on bolstering chuckles.

Argent gasped, crimson eyes expanding in stunned shock, and that was all Hot Spot needed to burst into twisted laughter. She furiously, vehemently reddened to the color of her eyes. His mocking shrieks stabbed into her ears, ringing like sirens exploding everywhere. Immediately, Argent shrieked at him to stop, but Hot Spot leaned against the wall, holdings his sides. When he was heaved over, eyes shut with his malicious chortles mercilessly thrusting in her mind, Argent leaped up and slapped him.

Hot Spot's voice instantly cut off, head twisting to the side. Her hand connected with his cheek, and the burning mark scorched him far worse than any flame he ever spewed. Slowly, his hand trailed up to his quickly throbbing cheek, and Shot Spot craned his neck back to normal to stare incredulously at her. He wished he hadn't.

"You crass, li'l bastard, don't you dare make fun of me," she snarled. "You don't know a thing about me. So what if I don't like the dark? Who're you to judge me?"

Hot Spot instinctively backed up once her finger nearly jabbed him in the eye. Wincing, he grasped lightly when his back bumped into the wall. Prepared to take a beating, Hot Spot meekly raised his arms and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he imagined he was in Candyland, the pain would go away. He waited patently for the suffering, and nothing came. Weakly, the Moroccan hero opened his eyes and experimentally lowered his stance. He gaped silently, watching Argent's back as she sat down on her bed, not facing him. He saw her hunched shoulders rise and tense like icicles forming.

_Wow, I suddenly feel like a d-bag. Weird,_ he thought, asking if she was all right.

"Of course, but it's not like you care," she growled.

Taken back at her sudden animosity, Hot Spot hesitantly sat next to her. "Uh, sorry for laughing."

"You should be."

Hot Spot frowned, tongue ready to lash harshly at her, but stopped himself. "Okay, listen. We don't get along. We never got along. Not with the Titans or when we're alone. Why?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"I'm just-!"

"Go to sleep, Hot Spot."

Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Instantly, she quirked an eyebrow and told him to let go. Hot Spot held her to his chest, ripping her down with a blank expression. Argent reddened to the shade of her dyed bangs, trying to punch him when he made a small ember glow around his hand. Mesmerized by the flame's orange hues, Argent silently gazed as it lit up the room in bursts of the colors illuminated by the sun. Shadows seemed to dancing in a waving tango, swaying with their ghostly partner. Hot Spot smirked at her, ruffling her hair.

"You said we needed boundaries. Let's break them." He smiled warmly. "Tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me. That way, we can try to find some way to try and be friends."

Argent smirked. "Maybe, if you answer this. Why do you even care?"

"Well, we fight…a lot, and I won't deny that. I don't really know anything about you, Argent, except that you're from the New Zealand and the surface info and vibe you give off. Oh, and you like fashion. That's it, and I bet you know nothing about me."

"You're from Morocco, and Robin said you're rather stubborn, and it's very, very true," Argent stated with wicked smirk.

Hot Spot grimaced. "Shut it. I'm not stubborn."

Argent rolled her scarlet eyes. "You keep telling yourself that, but, Hot Spot, you're right. We don't know anything about each other. So…you wanna start sharing?" She sat up, smiling to him. "Or do you want me to go?"

Hot Spot smiled genuinely, turning to her with a cocked head. "Ladies first."

"Okay. My real name is Toni…"

…

Friendship? Pairing? You decide. Personally, I just see Hot Spot and Argent as just friends, but I won't deny the fact that they have the same comic book background, but, heck, they shipped Kid Flash and Jinx in the show, so anything can happen! Yes, I am prepared to intercept the bullets by the Flinx fans, which I do support. I like Thunder/Argent more than Hot Spot/Argent, but it could happen. Too bad the show ended. DX


	21. 85: Falling: The Herald and Jinx

Teen Titans © DC Comics

85. Falling

What was happening? Where was he?

A strange delirium crossed The Herald as he feebly sat up. He was bound, arms twisted behind his back with some sort of metal alloy, making it impossible for him to break free. His legs were fine, and, slowly, he got up by pushing down on one knee, wobbling as he stood. Trying to speak, Herald gasped as he realized a cloth was covering his mouth. Behind his mask, his eyes widened as he quickly searched around, trying to collect his surroundings. However, Herald's eyes stung like a mace spurted directly into them, nearly blinding him. It was like a thick mist coated his deep brown eyes, obscuring his vision almost completely. Herald hesitantly stepped forward, muffling for help.

Snickering tormented his ears. Cruel, devious, taunting laughter rose above the smog his eyes were under. Herald tried pinpointing the malicious sneers, but his mind felt like he was induced under a heavy, hazy sedative. Herald snarled, shaking his head, biting the cloth and ripped it down. His lips peeked over the cloth, managing to gasp for breath and shouted wearily for the mockers to show themselves.

"Hell-o, young one."

The mechanical voice startled Herald, whirling his head around to face the figure. He blinked, unsure if what he was seeing was true. A brain in a jar on a pedestal with a skull design was seemingly glowering at him. An air of superiority surrounded…him, well, he assumed the brain was a guy. Behind him stood a crusty, old man in a ragged military suit, a giant gorilla with a permanent snarl, and a seductive woman in a scarlet jumpsuit with the fiercest eyes he ever saw. All sneered at him, and Herald frowned, unsure of who they were.

As if reading his mind, the woman spoke in a thick, French accent, "Zmall child, do you know vhy you are here?"

Herald shook his head.

"Because you are a leetle superhero, allied to the piteous thoughts of justice," she replied. "I am Madame Rouge-"

"Let me speak," the disembodied brain ordered, and Rouge backed down. "I am The Brain, and you are a tar-get to us because of you ac-tions as a he-ro."

Herald scoffed, leaning forward. "Oh, shove it up your nonexistent-!"

The ape growled savagely, cracking his knuckles. Herald meekly trailed off.

"We are the Brotherhood of Ev-il, and you, The Herald, are in our way of glo-bal domination," The Brain stated. "This is General Immortus and Monsieur Mal-lah. Now, Professor Chang, take him and show him what happens when you are in our way."

"I've never done anything to you!" Herald barked, beginning to overcome his delirious state of mind and come to grips with his surroundings. He was trapped in a cylindrical prison, sealed with limited air. Looking around, he found himself trapped with no way out. Smashing his foot against the case only resulted in a convulsion of electrical currents streaming through his body. The second his foot connected with the glass, the waves of lightning slashed from his toes and right up to his mind. Wailing in agony, Herald fell backwards and dropped to his knees, panting heavily.

Rouge chortled, covering her ruby lips. "Vhat a fool, trying to escape…"

Herald glared up at her, gritting his teeth in utter hatred. He would have ripped her massive lips straight off it he was not trapped. Noticing the room was enormous and empty for the most part, he glanced down to find his prison on a conveyor belt, and it suddenly moved, jerking him around. Yelping, Herald watched in astonishment as he came closer to an apparent laser with an elderly, Chinese man sporting a white, baggy jumpsuit at the laser's controls.

"Now, boy, look to your right," The Brain ordered, and Herald reluctantly obeyed.

A loud gasp ruptured from his throat. The molded figures of revered Honorary Titans Hot Spot and Wildebeest faced him. Their expressions were filled with the dourness of terror, eyes wide with uncontained, immense fear like they were facing their greatest nightmares. Herald could tell they were screaming, mouths like gaping black holes with an apparent shine to them. Squinting, his jaw slacked like a fish and realized both were a horrid shade of blue. Hot Spot and Wildebeest were frozen solid.

"No way. You people are sick," Herald blurted, glaring back to The Brain.

Mallah sneered, crossing his arms. "Well, eet does not matter what you t'ink, leetle man."

_Talking gorilla. Of course, they have talking gorilla,_ he thought, meeting Mallah's cold, arrogant vision with his sputtering one. "Why'd you freeze them?"

"We are eliminating a whole le-gion of her-oes. You are simply a pawn among knights. Chang," Brain stated.

"No one calls The Herald a pawn and gets away with it!" he shrieked, struggling in his bond.

"Looking for somet'ing?" Rouge asked coyly, revealing his precious Gabriel's Horn.

"No," he whispered in paralyzing shock as his case propped underneath the laser.

"Oh, yes, child. Goodbye, The Herald," Rouge chuckled.

Herald's head shot up like lightning to the top of his case before locating Chang pressing a few buttons on the machine that controlled the laser. His life surged before his eyes, gaping as the realization of death prospered in his mind. It was over, all over. Who could save him and how? There were no Titans to protect him or the Doom Patrol that were the Brotherhood's supposed "arch-nemesis", so wouldn't they come to rescue him if they knew? Herald was a loner in some cases, traveling through dimensions, but he had friends, just not empowered ones like himself. His mother and father, both famous jazz musicians, flashed through his frantic mind, and he recalled his father giving him the Gabriel's Horn, a masterpiece invented from science and music. Herald grit his teeth, knowing the end was coming.

"Uh, sir?" Chang meekly asked, raising his bony finger.

"What?" General Immortus hissed gravelly. "Is there a concern, Chang?"

"He was not referring to you, Immortus," Mallah growled, and the forever-military man snarled.

"Listen, you inferior ape! I have lived through the Trojan War! Bunker Hill! World War I! I-!"

"_Enough_, Immortus," Rouge groaned, "before you make all of us zenile."

"The-the machine seems to be, uh, um, sabotaged," Chang stated timidly.

"Well, fix it!" The Brain snapped irritably.

"I-I will n-need time," he requested, flinching at his master's booming tone.

Suddenly, pink slashes ripped through Herald's prison, shattering the seemingly unbreakable material. Relieved, Herald wasted no time leaping out and darting down the unmoving conveyor belt. Lunging up, he smacked a baffled Rouge across her jaw, accomplishing her goal of silencing her and managed to snatch the end of his trumpet with his teeth. Suddenly blowing, he opened a portal back into his own dimension and fled, hearing the disemboweled organ's furious, monotonous curses fill the air. Once the portal shut, he sighed and stood on a dark purple sphere in his homeland of Dimension X, happily gazing to the scarlet and snow white sky splotched sky. Taking a few steps forward, he blew another rift and found himself staring out to a shocked, gray-skinned girl on a high balcony far above The Brain and his motley crew.

"Thanks for the save, girl," he whispered. "You a Titan?"

The girl, Jinx, snorted, shaking her head. "No way. I just felt bad for you."

"But if you're with them, why'd you free me? Feeling bad for someone isn't really a reason in my book."

Jinx adamantly crossed her arms, becoming seriously aggravated by him. "I told you, I felt bad, and that's a reason in my book. Besides, Kid Flash would chew me out for it. I'd never hear the end of it."

Herald smiled. "Guessing you're an anti-hero?"

She shrugged. "You could call me that." Gesturing away, Jinx quickly gazed down to Chang frantically fixing his machine as Rouge stepped away to locate the attacks, coming towards the stairs that led up to her. "Hurry up, and get out of here. You don't wanna be captured again, do you?"

"'Course not. So, I'll see you around…?" Herald asked.

Jinx shrugged again, an uncertain expression crossing her. "Perhaps if I decide on what to do."

"Well, whatever you do, you'll always be cool with me." He winked. "So, what's your name, stranger? I'm called The Herald."

"The name's Jinx, but get going. They might be onto me. Oh, and this…" She threw out her hand, and another hex emitted, breaking his bonds.

Herald thanked her, stepping back into his portal. Gingerly, he waved to her, and he was griming broadly when she nervously shifted her hand from side to side meekly. The portal closed on him, shunning him from Jinx. He was worried about him, wondering if she would be all right. Yet, she seemed like a strong, independent girl, so he smirked at the thought of her kicking Rouge's butt. He sighed and sat back down onto a small, brown landmass that floated around aimlessly. Fingering his trumpet, Herald sucked down a breath and gently blew. Instead of a rippling portal towards hostile lands, enthusiastic jazz music filled the sleepy, lethargic dimension, breaking up the quiet nature and sprung the land to life. The music bounced and vibrated across the plane, and he grinned to himself, having a feeling that he would be facing The Brain and his gang very soon.

…

Originally, I was going to have the savior be Wonder Girl, but I have something else planned for The Herald and her, so please review!


	22. 10: Opportunities: Jinx with SeeMore

Teen Titans © DC Comics

10. Opportunities

It was a mistake. It had to be a mistake. Kid Flash obviously tricked her in fighting alongside him. Clearly, it was why she attacked their friends during the battle, and he was manipulating her. There was no doubt in his mind, but as the battle progressed, the horror dawned on him that she was not being fooled. She went to him, to that sonic, arrogant, smug idiot of all people. Once his friends, no, once their friends were frozen by her assisting hand, he realized he had to escape of he would suffer the same fate of becoming a human icicle. Somehow, through the chaos, he went undetected and fled. He snuck onto a plane back to the States, but he had nowhere to go. He managed to scrounge up enough money to go to New Zealand, a place where no one would locate him. Since she started, he could to.

His name was formerly See-More, but he now went by his real name: Seymour Johnson. He was never original on names. Seymour enrolled in the high school in Iron City, abandoning his costume in his apartment closet. Seymour performed well in school, making normal friends and wore contacts for his poor eyesight. His hair, once flat and clean cut from his helmet, was now bumpy and full, dyed gold on his bangs. Seymour did not desire to be recognized by anyone, and he did not want to be reminded of his old life with that super-fast jerk coming back to mind every time.

Currently, Seymour was sitting in his class with a few friends named Timmy, Danny, and Kyle. They were good kids, but Seymour would have rather hung out with his old H.I.V.E friends. He was absentmindedly drawing fancy dollar signs in his Chemistry Honors homework when their teacher rushed in. Danny, the wannabe gangster rapper, asked what her problem was through a slew of horrible rhymes.

"Listen, everyone! We're getting a new Titans team! A new quadrant of Titans are coming to Iron City!" she excitedly cried, red hair bobbing.

"What? You mean them no-good Teen Titans?" Seymour shrieked, shooting to his feet.

Silence and a lot of staring. Awkward…

Timmy, rather pudgy and wearing some gold chains, turned to him with an annoyed look. "Whaddaya have against the Titans?"

Danny nodded in agreement, also African American wearing elegant clothes as he was from a rich family. "Yes, the one named Argent saved my poor dog Flossy from a tree."

"…I gotta go," Seymour muttered and bolted out of the room. As his teacher's voice screamed at him to come back, he ran straight out of the school.

Seymour, adorned in a dark grey vest, white shirt and gray slacks, darted deep into the city. Everything looked so much similar to Jump City, and his heart panged for his old hideout. Titans, those blasted Teen Titans! They took her away! They froze his friends! So what if they were bad? They were a family, and once Kid Flash intervened and darted through, their unit shattered like glass.

Finding his apartment complex, he booked it up the stairs. Opening his door, he glanced around his somewhat messy, three-room apartment, which consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, and living room. Kicking off his shoes, Seymour launched himself onto his couch and grabbed the remote. Turning onto the news, he glared furiously as the newscaster began announcing a new group of Teen Titans.

…wait, what?

"…Truly an amazing group. I'm Cliff Winston with the latest if you're just tuning in. The New Zealand government has commissioned for a new group of Teen Titans to protect New Zealand and Australia. Robin, leader of the Titans, has organized the new group, calling them Titans south who will set up their base on the outskirts of Iron City in New Zealand…"

As Cliff spoke, Seymour jotted everything down onto his notebook he kept stuffed in the couch cushions. He felt rage heat up his cheeks, and he despised them, even if he didn't know them, but since they were Titans, they would feel his wrath. Whoever they were, they were going to wish they were never Titans. What they did in Paris was unforgivable. They ruined his life, but that one in particular took his Jinx away!

"For the new roster, we have New Zealand native, Argent, two elemental brothers named Thunder and Lightning, revered American hero Kid Flash-"

The pencil suddenly snapped in Seymour's hand as his eyes locked onto the picture of the speedster. For a brief moment, he was stunned like he was struck by lightning. Kid Flash? Coming to him? He thanked his lucky stars and whatever deity existed beyond the clouds. Kid Flash was going to pay, and he would ensure it.

"-and a bad girl gone good named Jinx."

Once her picture came up, Seymour dropped his notebook and fragmented pencil. Awe beseeched him as he continued to gaze at her strikingly beautiful face. Jinx? Was that really her? She looked exactly the same! She was coming to New Zealand, and maybe he could get her back! Maybe she was still Jinx!

Yet, then what? Would she even remember him? If she did, why would she leave her new old for her old one?

Seymour paused, sighing and slumping on the couch. "Aw, who'm I kidding? Compared to Kid Flash, I'm nobody…but…unless I…" He shot over to his closet, the one he vowed never to open again as it brought back the dreadful memory of her horrid betrayal. Hesitantly unlocking it with a hairpin above the door, he stared platonically at his See-More uniform. Grasping the white and emerald spandex, he muttered, "Never thought I'd go through this again, but I need to. This time, Jinx is going to listen to me, and even if I don't get her back, at least she'll know…"

…

"I always wondered what was up with the T design, but this is still a pretty nice pad," Kid Flash remarked, gesturing. "At least we finally have a nice a place as the Titans in the States."

Thunder nodded, moving the couch into the center of the room. "We certainly do, my friend. Do you suppose we will be as successful as them?"

Argent smirked, leaping onto the couch and stretched herself out. "Of course, blue boy. We're Titans South, and we're automatically cool in the eyes of New Zealand."

Lightning sauntered over to his brother, wrapping his arm around his brother's broad shoulder. "Do not worry, brother. We will earn the respect amongst the mortals. The fun is only beginning here!"

"Those words are strangely ominous," Argent mumbled.

Jinx leaned against the gray-blue, metal wall with crossed arms as their conversation started. Her eyes surveyed the room, watching the simple cabinets, kitchen, and, pretty much, they redesigned the main room after the core Titans, but included a massive computer screen along the wall opposite her that could alert them to any trouble. It was Jinx' idea, copied from Gizmo's in her old warehouse. She could not look at it, slight guilt turning in her chest and ate at her.

When Jinx was in the H.I.V.E Five, she treated the boys as a little less than her friends. They were merely her stepping-stones to achieve greatness somehow, but that was a lie she convinced herself to believe in order to justify her actions. She cared about her old friends: Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and, especially, a quirky and confident, but meek boy named See-More. He was the only one who really and genuinely cared about Jinx, trying to help her become more than she was. When he risked his safety to help capture Kid Flash with her in order to establish respect from Madame Rouge, Jinx wondered what would happen to him. At least he wasn't frozen…

_Wait, he wasn't frozen…was he? _Jinx thought in shocking horror. The realization jostled her, forcing her away from the wall with such abruptness that it caught everyone's attention.

"Something troubles you?" Lightning curiously asked, blinking.

"Nothing." Jinx swiftly snapped. "I'm just peachy."

The rudeness on her tongue immediately brought dislike to the alabaster elemental, hissing, "There is no need for such haughtiness!"

"You sure about that, Jinx?" Kid Flash wondered, stepping next to her. "We're here for you, you know that."

Jinx shrugged, uncertain of what to say. Sighing, she looked out to the window, replying, "It's just…I'm wondered about someone."

"Someone important?" Thunder inquired.

"My friend. He's called-"

At that precise moment, flashes of vibrant red surged through the room. Blasts of alarms exploded around them, startling the team. Jinx frowned, having had the odd feeling in her stomach that something was going to interrupt her. Argent, assuming the leadership role, darted over to the computer screen and rapped on a few keys. A map of the Wyatt Museum came up, explaining a lone figure in white breaking in.

"Titans, go!" Argent ordered, and they all rushed out.

…

See-More felt like laughing. Sometimes, it was so good to be bad. He broke in the Wyatt Museum with a sack over his shoulder. The bank was closed, thankfully, since he did not want to go through any messy hostage situation. See-More, back in his spandex and resuming his "villainous" role, adjusted his eye setting to x-ray vision, and he noted no guards. Funding must have been the issue, and he was grateful for poverty. See-More swapped his eye again, firing a laser through a few of the priceless art displays.

As he destroyed countless artifacts, See-More wondered why the supposed "Titans South" were keeping him waiting. Why the lag? Maybe they weren't in New Zealand yet. Worse case scenario would be for the police to show up and arrest him. Then he'd be the laughing stock of the school, something he didn't want. Gulping, he decided a long time ago that Jinx was worth a few months or years in jail. She always was.

See-More heard the doors blast open, hinges falling off. Yelping, he activated his massive eye balloon, heaving him into the air. Landing on the balcony, he fearfully gazed down as he watched a silver girl, presumably the leader, shout at the ferret-looking boy in weird armor for blowing up the door. A large, blue boy in the same clothes as the spiky-haired, yellow one separated them by raising his hands and parting them before calling _her_ name.

Jinx stepped in, a taut, confident smirk on her gray, chalky face. A hand on her hip, her pink eyes flicked around in order to locate the thief, and, boy, wouldn't she be surprised. See-More felt his throat constrict as the air lodged in his lungs staggered about. She was really there as if he could touch her. It was still the same Jinx. The way she stood, her posture, expressions, hair, eyes, clothing, but it was her coy, arrogant sneer. Jinx hadn't changed who she was, but where she stood.

"See-More? That you, man?"

The voice cut through him like a knife to his back. He could decipher that vile, heinous, Jinx-stealing voice even if it was muffled or in different pitches or altered to sound like a monster's. It was the coy, luring voice of the Devil. See-More hesitantly glanced over his shoulder, a fearful expression plastered on his face, but the hatred in his eyes was covered by his helmet.

Kid Flash stared at him, arms crossed with a curious smirk. His clear, dark blue eyes were still filled with that blasé pride that See-More despised, driving him into a silent madness. He was exactly the same while See-More was forced to change his entire life. Almost cheerily, he waved and greeted him amicably, and See-More knew he saw him as no threat.

"You," See-More hissed, gritting down on his teeth.

Kid Flash dropped his hand, mellowness jiving. "Uh, yeah, it's me. Haven't seen you in a while."

"It's all your fault," See-More growled.

"Huh? What are you-?"

"Shut up!"

See-More shot out a laser from his eye, but Kid Flash dashed backwards. He nimbly leaped over the beam, landing on the railing as See-More darted at him with a fist. Easily avoiding his sloppy form, Kid Flash smirked as See-More feebly attempted to strike him. Enraged as the other Titans hurried to aid him, See-More wildly snatched out, somehow managing to grasp his auburn hair. An insane grin spread across his face, quickly swapping his eye function, and an enormous, light blue ball spewed out, trapping Kid Flash inside.

"Don't move, kid!" Argent commanded as she and Thunder ran up behind him, a few yards away to keep a safe distance for Kid Flash's sake.

"Where's Jinx?" See-More demanded.

"How do you know of her?" Thunder questioned.

See-More narrowed his glower at Kid Flash who attempted to break out. "Because she was my friend and like my sister until he took her away!"

"See-More? Is…is that you?"

Lightning placed Jinx onto the ground in front of his brother and Argent. He exchanged confused looks with the two, unsure of what to do since Kid Flash was captured, and his high-speed hijinks could not free him. Jinx held onto an air of wonder, gazing at her supposedly lost friend. Her pink eyes connected with his massive one, and her jaw settled tightly into place. Her voice tightened, refusing speech to come forth. See-More quietly moved to her, being slightly taller, and she felt creeping chills coolly shiver down her back.

"Jinx…how could you? Weren't we important to you?" See-More whispered, voice quivering. "You-you abandoned us. You joined the enemy, the Titans. Didn't we mean anything to ya? Heck, I even helped you try to catch this punk behind me. I only wanted you to be happy, but…but this?" He gestured helplessly to the Titans, vehemently scowling. "Jinx, you used me! You used all of us! Now that I really see you with him-" He jabbed a furious finger to a stunned Kid Flash. "-I'm thinking that all of my feelings for you meant absolutely nothing to you! You tricked me, Jinx!"

"See-More, that isn't true!" Jinx cried quickly.

"Oh, what is? We were a family that you broke apart. Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd, Billy, and even Private H.I.V.E, they all believed in your leadership and strength. They may have never said it, but they showed it by following you. I believed in you're the most because I…!" See-More trailed off suddenly, gasping. What was he going to say? He loved her? What good would that do? See-More sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "But I guess you don't care. I only did this so I could get you here. If ya wanna arrest me, do it. I don't care anymore." He shot a dirty, malice-filled glare to a shocked Jinx. "It's better than freezing the ones who loved you!"

"See-More, wait, please! Listen to me!" Jinx shouted, grabbing his arm. She gasped when he ripped himself away, glaring disgustedly at her.

"Jinx, I go to school here. I escaped when I saw those Spanish runts freeze our friends. Just like you, I started over. You're a Titan, and I'm in high school. Guess I took you lead for a new opportunity, but I got one last thing to say to you."

With that, See-More pulled at his helmet, flipping it off and held it underneath his arms. His dark, emerald eyes connected with her cat-like, pink ones, and he saw shimmering tears actually form in her eyes. Had he gone too far? He felt it was enough, but the last thing in his mind was to make her cry. He was still See-More in his costume, but he suddenly felt like Seymour.

"I'm sorry," she murmured shakily, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I never took you into consideration. I'm selfish that way…"

Crossing his arms, he sighed. "But why'd you go?"

"I saw what I could be. I saw that I didn't have to be a villain." A light, reflecting smile crossed her face, one See-More never saw before as she wiped her eyes. "Still, it was selfish of me. Sure, the Titans praised me, but who ever said I wanted their opinion?"

"Jinx, what are you saying?" Argent suspiciously pondered.

"When I joined the Titans, only a select few trusted me. It took so long for Robin, Raven, Bumblebee, and the others to really trust me. Honestly, I sometimes wished I just submitted Kid Flash to Madame Rouge when we had the chance."

Seymour gaped at her revelation, taking her hand. "What are you saying? That this was all a mistake?"

She glanced down meekly, seeming to shrink. "Not exactly."

"Oh," he grumbled, disappointed.

"I'm not bad luck. I thought I could never be anything other than a bad girl. I thought my path was chosen for me, but Kid Flash showed me the way." She glanced over to Kid Flash, who pressed his hands against his globular prison. "Just like me, you started over, but I like the new life I have. Seymour, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I led you on that night when I said goodbye. You thought I was coming home…" Her shoulders dropped, and so did her head. "What I did was horrible to you, and I'm sorry, Seymour. I-I mean it, but I'm not going back to the person I was."

Seymour grasped her shoulders when she finished. Without warning, he brought her to his chest. "Jinx, you know I can't hate you, and, girl, I still like you. I'll never stop liking you, so, yeah, we're cool, Jinx."

"Do either of you have a clue on what the bloody heck is going on?" Argent asked the elemental brothers, and they shook their heads.

"Can one of you guys help me outta here?" Kid Flash requested in annoyance.

Lightning smirked, shaking his head and stated he looked like a rodent in his ball. Thunder nudged his brother in the side, glowering at him for his brazen rudeness. Picking up the ball, he bashed it down, effectively shattering it. Kid Flash stumbled to his feet, brushing the remains of the ball from him and thanked Thunder.

"At least _someone_ is nice on this team," he sneered, glancing over to Lightning.

Seymour kept his sour glare on Kid Flash. "Why do you like that idiot again?"

"We're just friends," she insisted, flushing slightly.

Brightening considerably, he smirked a toothy grin. "So, there's hope? There's hope!"

Jinx chuckled, bringing him over to the still-confused Titans. "This is my friend, Seymour Johnson. Seymour, this is Argent, Thunder, and Lightning. You've met Kid Flash."

:Nice to meet all of ya," he greeted, shaking their hands. He paused on Kid Flash, almost drawing back and kept his gaze on the floor. What now? Shake his hand and put everything under the rug? Be friends?

Kid Flash stared at him inquiringly before smiling. Holding out his hand, he stated, "Hey, pal, sorry about the past. No hard feelings anymore, right?"

"Yeah…no hard feelings," Seymour replied, shaking his hand. "Uh, well, I better get goin'. I just bolted from my school when I heard you guys were in town."

"Oh, so soon?" Jinx hurriedly asked.

Taking it as a compliment, Seymour sneered, "What, you get lonely without me?"

"Go jump off a cliff," she deadpanned, narrowing her eyes.

"Sheesh, Kid Flash, looks like you've got competition," Argent murmured snidely.

Kid Flash shrugged. "I like a little challenge for getting a girl. Besides, he's nice, I guess."

As they parted, Jinx glanced over shoulder as Seymour remained a few paces away. He was back in his school clothes, having stripped himself entirely of his See-More charade, simply gazing at her. A kind, gentle grin that was special for him was plastered on his chocolate face, and, almost shyly, he waved. Jinx smiled back, waving to her oldest friend with a hopeful feeling in her heart he would be all right. Her predications were right when Seymour turned and jumped, clicking his heels together giddily. She was still Jinx. Nothing had changed her, and the hate in his soul dissolved. For the first time in a long time, Seymour was happy.

...

Yay, See-More! He was my favorite villain in the show right after Mumbo. I always liked See-More/Jinx since it shows how hard See-More trained to win her over, but failed. Poor, little guy in a weird costume. XD


	23. 43: Nature's Fury: Thunder and Lightning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Set before the aftermath of _Betrayal_.

43. Nature's Fury

"Brother…"

Thunder winced, noting the heated, outraged tone in his twin's hissing voice. "Uh, yes?"

"Why were the beast and the flame-headed one made Honorary Titans when knowing the Titans for less than five minutes?" Lightning screamed, stomping around with his infuriated tantrum exploding. "The bird boy even mistakenly made the dwarf a Titan for a moment! Why? Why does he dislike us? Are we not worthy in his eyes? This is not fair, brother! None of this is fair!"

When Lightning finished by groaning and leaning into his sitting brother's shoulder, Thunder smiled wearily. Sometimes, Lightning could be a bit of a whining child, but he was right. When the elementals encountered the Teen Titans, Robin never fully believed in them after they stopped their created fire monster. Since Slade was still at large, Robin believed that no one associated with Slade could be entirely trusted. Thunder and Lightning understood his sentiment, knowing he merely wished to defend his city and friends from harm. However, when they learned that they brought in a random girl off the streets and made her a full Titan, they brothers were rather annoyed.

"I am certain that once the old one, Slade, is finally defeated, we will be trusted," Thunder reassured.

"But…but when? When will that be, Thunder?" Lightning pityingly questioned with a frown. "Have we not defended the mortals? After we departed from the Titans, we fought for the humans. Yes, we may have made the occasional mistake, but we have proved ourselves time and time again!"

Thunder grasped his brother's shoulder, pulling Lightning to his chest and hugged him. "Fear not, my brother. We will become part of the Titans soon, I hope."

Lightning sighed, shrugging. "This blonde girl, what was her name?"

"I believe it is Terra."

"I do not trust her."

Thunder stared in shocked curiosity at his brother. "Why?"

"There is a deception about her, brother, one hiding behind a visage of blue eyes." Lightning huddled closer to his brother, yawning.

Thunder smirked. "Are you tired?"

"Somewhat. We put out many fires in upper America just today," Lightning grumbled, rubbing his eyes, lids slowly closing. Thunder gently placed him onto their cloud, smiling still. Lightning snuggled into himself as Thunder waved his hand, bringing the cloud around his lithe body. "Do you trust her, brother?"

Thunder hesitated, glancing back to the rich night sky. Stars blinked down at him curiously, and the half moon's light dawned on the young demigod. Lying next to his brother, he replied, "Everyone deserved a chance. Like how the green on believed in us, we should trust in her."

Lightning smiled, closing his eyes and sleepily nodded. Thunder patted his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him protectively, and they drifted off into slumber. However, before their bodies could fully shut down, a sudden chill ran through them that the brothers' eyes shot open. Lurching to their feet, they charged their namesakes up into their hands until a wave of shadowy magic erupted from behind them. Both jolted around, gasping at the visitor.

"Sorceress!" Lightning cried as Raven appeared before them.

Raven wiped her eyes, and they noticed a bruise visible on her temple as if she had been recently struck. She wobbled before collapsing into Thunder's arms. She groaned, body strained, and Thunder gently placed her onto their cloud. Weakly, she sat up urgently, bones clicking as the blue elemental attempted ushering her into remaining still.

"How can I stay still?" Raven hissed. "We've been betrayed."

"What?" Lightning mused in shock.

"Who is the one that has harmed the Titans?" Thunder inquired, gaping.

Raven bit back a vibrantly colorful list of names, but uttered, "Terra."

Lightning reeled back in horror. "B-but why? I knew it! I knew it, brother, that she is nothing but villainy!"

"Me, too," Raven growled. "I should've spoken up, but we need your help. We've looked everywhere, but we can't find Beast Boy. Since you guys are friends, can you two help me look for him?"

"The green one is missing? Of course, we will assist you," Thunder stated, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks. Beast Boy was supposed to stay in his room, but when we were infiltrated by Slade's robotic minions, we learned they went on a little date," she seethed, rolling her amethyst eyes. "We found cameras hidden all around our home, all set in by Terra. Her DNA was all over the computers. Right now, the others are fixing Titans Tower, and they're still in shock. Terra was working for Slade this whole time, and we were fools not to see it before."

"But, sorceress, what of the others?" Thunder questioned.

"They're all okay, but Beast Boy's wellbeing is unknown. I sensed you two lurking around here in Jump, and Robin's suspicious-"

"Suspicious? We have done nothing wrong! My brother and I have been quelling fires all day! How dare he suspect us in a crime that we have nothing to do with!" Lightning interjected furiously as Thunder restrained him.

Raven glanced at him in slight wonder before nodding. "I believe you, but are we just going to stand here debating about honesty or are we going to find Beast Boy?"

Thunder and Lightning looked at each other sternly. Turning to Raven, they nodded instantly. There was no question about it. Beast Boy helped them in the past, and they would do anything for their friend.

"Take this so we can keep in touch," Raven ordered, pulling out a Titans communicator. "It belonged to Terra. You can borrow it."

"Borrow" stung the young, somewhat immature demigods inwardly. Still, even by Raven who could sense emotions and honesty, they were not trustworthy. However, Thunder gratefully accepted the device and inspected it jovially. Lightning snatched it from his brother's grasp, eyes twinkling like the stars above, and he flipped the screen up in curiosity before Raven snapped at them to stop fooling around. Grumbling as his brother scolded him, Lightning shoved past Thunder and transmuted his lower half into electricity.

"Can we go now?" he whined.

"Thought you'd never ask," Raven muttered as the trio took off.

They searched for hours, and they minutes stretched on for an eternity. The night sky seemed to linger on forever like they were trapped in a dangerous maze. Every nook and cranny in Jump City was overturned. Nothing was overlooked, and they went to all of Beast Boy's favorite places, including the local tofu restaurant, arcades, video stores, everywhere. Yet, their little, green companion could be found. The trio found the morning sun peeking over the horizon, gracing the blackened sky with dark pink hues.

"We have searched the entire city," Lightning lamented. "Where could the green one be?"

"He was taking Terra out," Raven mused, "but we checked the exciting parts of the city, and the pier with the amusement park rides."

"Can you think of another amusing place he would have taken her?" Thunder suggested. "Perhaps he is not even in the city."

As Raven hummed in thought, Thunder's head shot up to the sky. Lightning and Raven followed his gaze, mouths falling over in shock. A boulder was floating below the gray clouds, and Raven lunged up in front of them, violet orbs wide with panic. Raven turned to them, nodding at the rock, and the brothers instantly knew. It was Terra.

"Should we go in pursuit of battle?" Thunder whispered in slight eager as they quietly floated after her.

Raven's head flicked over to the side, emitting a low gasp, rasping, "I', sensing Beast Boy from far other there. I didn't want to ask too much of you guys, but can you two stop Terra? Beast Boy…he's hurt. He feels so sad, so lonely."

"Anything for the Titans," Thunder earnestly vowed, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"We shall bring this witch to justice!" Lightning added, and the two were suddenly enveloped in a beam of light as they teleported up to Terra.

Raven shielded her eyes from the sheer brightness of their technique. When she managed to look again, the brothers were gone. A queer smirk graced her ashen face, and she instantly took off to find Beast Boy.

Thunder and Lightning landed on the rock in the sky, and Lightning smirked as the startled blonde girl cried out, nearly losing her balance at the sudden weight increase. Terra gasped sharply, backing up to the edge of her floating boulder. Her deep, ocean blue eyes were filled with abrupt horror, body slacking from her once prideful stature. Lightning casually waved at the dumbstruck, disheveled girl.

"Hello, you traitorous witch. My brother and I are furious at you for harming our friends," Lightning snarled, charging up his hands. "You are coming with us, the brothers of the storms, Thunder and Lightning!"

Terra sneered at them, crossing her arms. "You two? Yeah, I've heard of you losers. You're not even considered Titans. Pretty pathetic, right, Slade?"

"Indeed, it is."

The brothers as the figure of Slade slowly formed behind them. Slade held a small remote in his hand, explaining it was an invisibility device he used on himself in order to remain unseen unless it was necessary. At their stupefied expressions, Slade smirked behind his mask, asking calmly how they had been, and if there was anything they would like to discuss.

"You fool. You work for the madman?" Thunder whispered in shock. Anger started beseeching him, glaring death at Slade as he vehemently boomed, "Do you not realize he is using you as he used us?"

Terra glowered murderously, a cruel smile splitting unevenly across her face. She appeared like a twisted, lost demon with her hair covering half of her face. "I'm Slade's apprentice. Why would he trick me when he gave me everything I've ever wanted?"

"That's right, my dear," Slade murmured, patting her head. "I'm assuming you're looking for Beast Boy, right? Your little friend? Well, stop. He's probably dead."

Without warning, in his blind outrage, Lightning shot a wave of his namesake at Slade. The power washed over him, impaling straight through his chest and knocked him off. However, Slade snatched the rock's edge and heaved himself back up like an expert ninja. His foot bashed Lightning's head, bringing him down so the alabaster elemental's face cracked violently with the rock. Lightning groaned, holding his face in pain until Thunder stepped in front of him and winded his fist at Terra's face.

Terra swiveled to the side, eyes and hands glowing yellow. The geomancer waved her hand, and from blow came a waterfall of stones. Throwing her hand forward with a yell, the oncoming pebbles were like bullets in terms of speed. Thunder gasped, snatching Lightning's hand and leaped onto his cloud, narrowing avoiding the assault. Once at a safe distance, Thunder helped a struggling Lightning to his feet, frantically asking if he was all right.

Lightning nodded, pinching his nose and cracked it back into place. Glaring over to the villainous duo, the yellow elemental felt his blood boil white-hot, and he was unable to control his hatred. How dare they harm the green one? How could she play with his heart and tear it into pieces? No one could be so heartless, so vile that it disgusted him! However, that villainy came in toe form of a thin, once seemingly angelic girl. Looks certainly placed a guise over Terra's true nature.

"Brother, are you certain you are well?" Thunder weakly interrupted his brother's thoughts.

"Of course!" Lightning insisted rashly, but Thunder noticed his speech was riddled in staggering pain. "We must fight! Our friend's honor is on the line, and should we fail…" He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. "My brother, we must not fail!"

Thunder was taken back by Lightning's bold statements. His brother was normally brazen and hedonistic, but this was a new side. Lightning desired to protect their friend's honor, something he had never shown off before. Lightning was usually into himself and Thunder, never really caring too much for anyone else, but Beast Boy affected them deeply. The green one changed their course of life into one of vigilantism. Thunder smiled at Lightning, quickly ruffling his hair playfully and affectionately.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lightning asked, embarrassed as Thunder pulled away.

"It is pleasing to see you standing up for others, my brother," Thunder replied, grinning.

Lightning blushed, crossing his arms and shrugged. "The green one is our friend. Of course I would defend him. I-Thunder, look!"

Slade leaped off Terra's boulder, roaring at battle cry. Lightning transmuted his lower half into electricity once more, shooting past Slade and at Terra. His arms were coated in his namesake before spiraling off him and at her in twin bolts. Terra gasped, bringing up her boulder to shield herself, but the energy seared the rock into pieces. Terra cried out, snatching two fragments and hovered in the air, aiming a swift kick to Lightning's face, but he easily dashed above her and zapped her in the back.

Thunder raised his arms as Slade chopped down at his head. Slade slammed his leg into his side, but Thunder snatched it, smirking. Slade blinked in surprise, shocked that Thunder had actual skill. Heaving himself around, Thunder grunted and tossed Slade into the air. However, Slade flipped himself back and snatched Thunder's helmet, using it as a point of reversal and bashed his leg into Thunder's neck. Grunting painfully, Thunder toppled off his cloud, rolling to the side and fell off.

Slade peered down, finding no sign of the blue elemental and smirked. So much for Thunder. He had talent, but lacked enough real skill to defeat him. Slade recalled how he ingeniously tricked the destructive demigods into doing his fiendish bidding. Out of the brothers, if he was to choose an apprentice between them, his definite choice would be Lightning since Thunder was too susceptible to influences by others. Lightning was a conceited idiot, only battling for hedonistic amusement.

"Villain…"

Slade whirled around, and Thunder's arm shot off, gripping his ankle.

"…get off my cloud."

Thunder blasted Slade straight into the air, watching as he fell towards the world below. He had clung onto the bottom of his cloud, hoping to trick Slade into thinking he had fallen to his doom. Thunder quickly got to his feet, parting the center of his cloud and peered down. He sighed in much-needed relief, finding Slade gone. Thunder glanced over his shoulder to his brother's battle, smirking.

Terra was much too wild on her own, much like his beloved brother, but Lightning was elegant and swift in his movements like a dancer. Tossing his hands around, he directed his strikes on each of Terra's rocks, making them explode into pieces. Rage began consuming Terra, gritting her teeth as Lightning mockingly inspected his nonexistent fingernails.

"What a boring battle, geomancer," Lightning sneered. "I believed that a former Terra would prove to be a worthy opponent, but it seems that Lightning was wrong."

"Shut your ugly mug you dirty, ferret-faced, yellow freak!" Terra screamed, throwing her hands up and roared with a yellow aura surrounding her.

Lightning quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what she was doing. Glancing down, he instantly yelped, swerving out of the way as a spear pillar of stone shot up from the ground and nearly sliced through his arm. Jagged rocks exploded up from below, but Lightning nimbly avoided them all. More come, and Lightning leaped out of the way, all the while smirking in delight. Terra seethed, glaring at Thunder who blew one of her creations up. However, her azure orbs caught of a glint of shining metal shooting up towards Lightning, dashing up with her spears. Smirking, she faced Thunder and tossed her hands forward.

Thunder clapped his hands, blowing the oncoming rocks to the side. Terra boldly stood on her new, floating boulder, keeping herself balanced as the wave cut at her. Thunder glowered at her, never feeling so much hatred for one girl. Why would she go with Slade? Everything Slade promised to the brothers months ago ended up in horrid results, and Lightning almost killed him! Yet, her eyes were filled with such cold malice that Thunder though he was gazing upon a demon.

"Why do you battle for Slade? The green one cared for you, and you mistreat him? Terra, how dare you? Why? Give Thunder a reason why!" Thunder shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Beast Boy? He left me! He promised he'd be my friend no matter what. He's one that betrayed me, and I learned something. It's a very important lesson that I keep to heart. You can't trust a Titan ever."

"No, you are the one who has harmed the Titans!" Lightning interjected. "Your belligerence and cruelty knows no bounds, witch. They took you in, and they believed you to be their friend, their sister. The green one thought of you as more, Terra!"

Suddenly, Lightning released a cry of anguish as his hair was ripped backwards by an unknown force. However, he was silenced by the cool underbelly of a knife pressing against his neck, leaving no mark. Lightning froze, eyes slowly finding Slade atop of a floating boulder behind him. Slade smirked, ordering him not to move and demanded he return to his legs. Hesitantly, Lightning did to his better judgment, and Slade snatched his wrists, forcing them behind his back.

"Brother!" Thunder cried, but Terra flew in front of him.

"Don't move, Thunder, or your precious brother will be eliminated in a rather painful way," Slade hissed. "If he uses his powers on me, I will slit his throat."

"Brother, help me," Lightning whimpered fretfully.

"Let him go! Please, I beg of you!" Thunder entreated, panicking.

"Stay right there," Terra commanded, keeping her hand out.

"Apprentice, take me closer," Slade ordered, and Terra complied, waving her hand. Once Slade was a yard from Thunder, he stated, "Lower your stance, and put your hands in the air like a good fool."

Thunder kept his mouth shut from lashing out, raising his hands and seemed to hunch over from the bulk of morbidity dawning on him. A saddened expression crossed him, knowing they had failed. Staring directly at the knife, he asked, "What else do you require, madman?"

Slade did not reply, but suddenly, with the kill of a sharpshooter, chucked a syringe into Thunder's neck. The needled pierced him, and whatever heinous liquid was inside injected itself into his body. Thunder gagged, dropping to his knees and held his throat. He managed to rip the syringe out, hearing his brother feebly call out of him, but sleepiness took over. Thunder groaned, holding his head and glared up blearily to Terra who coolly gazed down at him with a smirk succumbing to the darkness.

Lightning's mouth dropped in horror, and Slade threw him towards his brother. Dropping to his knees, he desperately shook Thunder and shouted frantically for him to wake up. When Thunder did not respond, Lightning pushed him over and felt for his heartbeat. It was steady and slow, pulsing against his ear, and Lightning glared back at Slade who raised his arm over his head. Lightning's eyes widened in shock, mouth a thin line. The last thing Lightning saw was a gray fist before blacking out.

…

Lightning groaned weakly, eyes wearily blinking to life. Raven hovered over him with a kind smile as she removed her hand from his forehead. He breathed heavily through his mouth, softly greeting her, rasping her name in his struggle to stay awake. Raven nodded to his left, and he found Thunder still asleep. Asking in imminent concern what ailed him, he was relieved to know that Thunder was not injured, but he was sedated enough to take out a rhinoceros and would wake up a little later.

"And the green one?" Lightning questioned in downtrodden worry as he failed his mission.

"Beast Boy will be fine, I hope. I found him crying in a carnival's Hall of Mirrors. Terra hurt him, and just knowing that I could've stopped her makes me want to hurt her more," Raven hissed, looking down.

"He was crying?" Lightning repeated in shock. "Sorceress, forgive me, please. My brother and I…we could not…" He lowered his head in shame, closing his eyes and said nothing.

"Lightning, it's fine," Raven insisted.

"No, it is not," he blurted sadly. "We failed! I allowed the old one to attack me like the coward he is, and…and…I should have been prepared more. Perhaps if I-!"

Raven tapped his forehead, a lighter aura surrounding her hand. Lightning gasped, blinking in surprise as the feelings of anxiety, pain and anguish drifted from him. He watched as she pulled away, looking over to Thunder and stood. Drifting to his brother, she did the same for him and turned back to Lightning.

"You…healed us?" he mused, touching his forehead.

Raven nodded. "It's one of my powers, and here…" She stepped over to the close, glancing back to him a few times as she rustled through strange medical objects Lightning had never seen before. Facing him, she held a simple pink box and placed it on his lap. "It's from all of us here, especially Robin. I told him what happened when I returned, and he felt horrible because of the way he treated over the months. Since he never fully trusted you both, Robin wanted you two to have this personally, both you and Thunder." When Lightning opened the box, she smirked at his instantly delighted expression. "Robin figured you'd like it."

"Communicators…and sugary spheres," Lightning crooned happily, pulling out both communicators and a donut "Sorceress, I mean, Raven, are we-?"

"We took back Terra's since that communicator is unworthy of you guys, and those are real." Raven headed to the door, exiting the infirmary as she added, "Welcome to the Titans."

Lightning smiled broadly, throwing his arms into the air excitedly like a child winning a present. Biting into his chocolate-glazed donut, he laughed long and hard. They did it. The brothers finally proved themselves worthy to Robin and the others. Pride sweltered in his chest, feeling like pointing to the world and shouting that he was worthy of being a Titan. Even with the tragedy of their loss came joy. After months of waiting, Thunder and Lightning were finally Honorary Titans.


	24. 57: SD: Killowat, KF, and Lightning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

57. Slow Down

Killowat hated three things.

1. Egotistical super speedsters.

2. Egotistical demigods.

3. Being put on the same team as Kid Flash and Lightning.

Killowat felt the veins in his forehead explode as his two cohorts bickered. Kid Flash was sneering at a fuming Lightning while Killowat set up camp. His white eyes snapped over his shoulder, glaring as Lightning snarled at Kid Flash, trying to electrocute him. Kid Flash nimbly dodged, snickering to himself. He knew they were not furious at each other, but having a battle to see who the better fighter was. Yet, they had been going on for about an hour, and the sun was setting, casting a pink and orange hue into the darkening blue sky. Killowat groaned, watching Kid Flash aim a kick over Lightning's head, but the elemental ducked and blasted him square in the chest.

"Will you idiots please stop?" Killowat groaned, shaking his head.

Kid Flash sat up, blinking at the annoyed Titan. "Oh, sorry, Killowat. We didn't mean to bother you."

Lightning nodded, crossing his arms. "I am also sorry, but you not to be worried. The moon is not out, and we are all fine. There is no harm in our fun."

"Fun? Fun, now isn't that a way to call fighting," Killowat grumbled, removing a brown bag from his back. Setting it down, he rummaged through and pulled out a cloth for a tent. "Where I'm from, fighting was life or death. The Teen Tyrants were everywhere, trying to get rid of us resistors. I remember you both, Dash and Blizzard, both members of Tyrants South. Dash was lazy and downtrodden, very rude, too. Blizzard was freaking insane, I'll leave it at that." As he spoke, Killowat hitched the tent, staking the cloth down. He shook his head, chortling to himself. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter. We were assigned to catch Professor Chang before he uploaded that computer virus to the whole world, but we're far ahead of him. He shouldn't be able to catch us."

Kid Flash hummed before darting off and collecting wood. Setting it down, he dashed in the opposite direction, retrieving stones and set them around the wood. Grasping the bag from Killowat, he dumped out some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. "Since we're taking a break, we might as well have a treat. S'mores anyone?"

Lightning kneeled down by him, sending a spark to the twigs. Once it ignited, he gave a delighted laugh. "Dancing lights and delectable treats! Most amusing."

"Yeah, and this time, you didn't make a giant fire monster. I'm so proud of you, Lightning!" Kid Flash jeered, wrapping his arm across Lightning's shoulder.

Snorting, Lightning shoved him into the flames, and Kid Flash shrieked before bolting. Returning with the left shoulder of his costume singed, Kid Flash narrowed crystal blue eyes at him. Lightning chuckled coyly, smirking as Kid Flash slumped down by an exasperated Killowat. Snatching the marshmallows, Kid Flash ripped them open and paused, crumpling the top of the bag. Without warning, he attempted to smack Lightning over the head, but the yellow elemental gripped Killowat and used him as a shield.

"You guys are impossible!" Killowat shrieked, smacking the marshmallow bag out of Kid Flash's hands. "You're acting like little kids."

"Once again, sorry, but tell Lightning to stop being an idiot," Kid Flash grumbled.

"You are referring to Lightning as-!"

Swap!

Killowat slapped his hands onto their mouths, effectively silencing them. "I'm gonna let go of your lips, and you two are gonna shut up on three. One…two…three."

Releasing them slowly, he was relieved to hear the beautiful silence. Sitting down with the two following his lead around the fire, he found some sticks and plucked three marshmallows onto the edges. Hoisting it gently over the flickering embers, a blank smile crossed him as he watched the fire singe lustfully at the white delicacy. Killowat resided back into his thoughts, wondering how his friends were doing, fighting the Tyrants without him. Robin called him back to be a buffer for Kid Flash and Lightning, explaining Raven would immediately send him home. Killowat was not used to the frivolousness from his partners, generally exposed to chaos and violence. Killowat felt himself shiver internally, eyes clouding over as his past rushed back.

His parents were killed by the Crime Syndicate, the villainous version of the Justice League. Back then, he was Charlie Watkins, a kid with a dream to play national baseball. That dream was hacked with a chainsaw, slicing it up into tiny pieces. It turned to dust as he grew up on his own, fighting his way to survive until the Teen Tyrants, former sidekicks of Crime Syndicate members and other teenaged villains, slaughtered and took over the world under the rule of e of the anti-Robin, Talon. Fearing for his life, Charlie escaped with the help of a girl named Redwing, and he went under a transformation to become Killowat. What drove him was the death of his parents, living solely on vengeance.

"Killowat?" Kid Flash tentatively started.

"Yes?" He perked up, staring at Kid Flash in confusion.

"You okay? Your, uh…" He gestured to the melted marshmallow on his stick.

Killowat blinked, cursing and threw the stick into the fire. Grabbing a new stick and marshmallow, he heaved it back into the fire, but the flames enveloped the stick. Yelping in shock, he dropped the white marshmallow into the all-consuming, scarlet flames, turning the treat ashen black. He noticed Lightning watching it burn, clearly fascinated at how quickly something so sweet could be destroyed.

"You think that's amusing?" Killowat gruffly questioned.

Lightning's head flicked up swiftly. "I find it intriguing. Where I am from, I have never been exposed to such pleasantries."

Killowat grumbled, crossing his arms. "Same here."

"But you are from an alternate world-"

"Correction, Lightning. Where I'm from is an alternate version of hell on earth."

Kid Flash and Lightning glanced nervously to each other as Killowat set up a third marshmallow on a twig. They knew almost nothing about the mild, electrical youth aside from him being from a different world in another dimension. They had no idea how his world affection him so deeply, and they could never conjure up how much he lost being a Team Titan. Kid Flash smiled gently to Killowat, offering his slightly melted marshmallow. The surprised look on Killowat's face elevated his spirits, nearly forcing his stick Killowat's face.

"Um, thank you," Killowat murmured, taking it. "Would you like mine?"

"Sure. I know how to get marshmallows just right," Kid Flash informed, raising his new stick above the fire.

Killowat slipped the twin parts of his graham cracker around the marshmallow before placing some chocolate underneath the gooey white. He blew on it, cooling the treat down, almost longing for a random explosion to light up the darkening sky. The tranquility unnerved, sending invisible jitters down his spine, but in front of his cohorts, Killowat kept calm and collected. He noticed Lightning gaze up to the sky, finding a few clouds with a dreamy sort of haze in his pale eyes. Asking what was wrong, he was somewhat surprised at his answer.

"Oh, I am wondering why my brother is doing. We have never been separated for a long time such as this," Lightning informed with a slightly depressed air. "Um, Killowat, what is this Blizzard fellow who claims to be Lightning?"

"Well, he has snow white hair that falls in front of his front pretty straight and kind of messy. He's completely white from head to toe with black eyes, completely soulless, black. For a costume, he wears a white, fur coat that reaches down to his knees and covers his arms. Why?"

Lightning popped the marshmallow into his mouth, swallowing. "There is an odd presence in the clouds, filled with mischief and suspicious behavior. I am not at ease here." Getting to his feet, Lightning continued to gaze at the sky and pardoned himself. "I am sorry, but I must see what this force is."

Without warning, he transmuted his lower half to electricity and shot up to the sky in a yellow, jagged streak. He felt minor guilt for leaving so suddenly, but his troubled mind was wrapped around the unruly presence. It was cold, chilling the demigod as he ripped through the clouds. Landing, he glanced around swiftly, never missing a single particle of the cloud. Noting the unnaturally frigid air, he demanded for the presence to reveal itself. Lightning gasped lightly at a low, maniacal chuckle coming from behind. Charging his hands, he whirled to face his opponent, but he was blasted by a white, spiraling beam. Then, he saw nothing more.

…

Minutes past, and Lightning had not returned. Aggravation ripped through Killowat, impatiently waiting for the elemental to arrive back. Grumbling he ditched them to be with Thunder, Killowat enveloped his third s'more completely as the slice of Heaven rippled in his mouth. Smiling stupidly, he relaxed, losing his rigid nature. Leaning back, he sighed and almost enjoyed the serenity of the emerald and tan forest. The scent of wispy pine drifted along in the slow-dancing wind. Killowat found the darkened sky with massive waves of orange dominating the world like a sunny ocean. Killowat hated admitting it, but he preferred this planet. It was simplistic, almost Renaissance-like in comparison to his dimension where villainy ruled. Killowat smiled gingerly, only to be broken out of his thoughts by Kid Flash.

"Hey, it's nice to see you with a grin," Kid Flash stated, chuckling under his breath.

"Oh, um, thanks." Killowat blushed lightly. "I'm just wondering what it would be like to stay on this world for good."

"This is a nice place, I gotta say." Kid Flash paused, breaking off part of his s'more and offered it to Killowat. "Here, take it. You seriously look like you're about to fall into a total relapse and be happy for once."

"Hey, I'm a happy person," he retorted, taking the half.

Kid Flash bluntly stared him down.

"…Okay, maybe I can be overbearing, but I told you before that I was raised differently. I gotta worry about the Tyrants and-"

"Holy Crystal Dragon, Jesus! Lightning!" Kid Flash screamed, bolting past Killowat.

Lightning was shivering uncontrollably, face tense in distress. His skin was paler than usual, almost sickly to gaze at, being a creamy, milk white. Relentlessly, he rubbed his arms as his teeth chattered like striking cymbals. He could hardly move anymore as he descended, enamored legs reappearing immediately as he touched the blades of jade grass. Tumbling over, Lightning fell into a fetal position, furiously rubbing his arms, murmuring shakily that it was freezing. His once vibrant, pale eyes dulled to a lackluster, almost frightened gray.

"Oh, man, oh, man, Lightning," Kid Flash muttered, kneeling by the elemental. "Hold on. Let me give you a super-speed rub-down to warm you up."

Lightning coughed, flecks of spit landing on the ground. "A-a-ab-b-bove u-u-us…"

"Above…?" Killowat looked up, gasping and blasted a wave of light purple electricity at an oncoming stream of white energy. "Oh, crud. Why are you here, Blizzard?"

Blizzard, appearing just as Killowat described, grinned wickedly, speaking in Lightning's voice, only scratchier and senselessly insane. "Hello, Killowat! My most foolish counterpart could not stand the cold. It was so much fun to cut him down to size!" Bursting into shrilly laughter, he threw his head up and cracked his neck. "Now, to finish you off!"

"Hold it," Killowat ordered, stepping in front of Kid Flash whom used his speed to quickly warm Lightning. "Why are you even here?"

"Dash and I were intrigued by them." Blizzard pointed to Kid Flash and Lightning, and the later slowly regained feeling in his bones. "We were sent by Talon to follow and finish you off, Killowat, to shake the Team Titans to the core." Pursing his lips in sudden aggravation, he glared over his shoulder, shrieking, "Dash, you incompetent piece of-!"

"Oh, shut up, Blizzy," Dash grumbled, darting up next to him. He wore a dark red jumpsuit reminiscent of Kid Flash's, but with an assortment of black lightning bolts around his arms and legs. His eyes were steel gray, filled with laziness. His hair was an auburn crew cut, spiked slightly. "You should be grateful I should up, Snow Boy."

Blizzard sneered. "Self-indulgent fool."

"Can we just kill them so I can go home?" Dash groaned.

"Wow, my counterpart's a total sloth," Kid Flash muttered in disgust as Lightning nodded.

"I f-find it i-i-interesting on how different you two are," Lightning stammered as Kid Flash helped him to his feet.

"You two leave," Killowat ordered, stepping up to the Honorary Tyrants. "I'll fight them."

"But that is unfair," Lightning softly argued, coldness leaving and leaned onto Kid Flash for support.

"Two against one? Really? You guys are classic," Kid Flash taunted.

Blizzard snarled at them, raising his hand. Wisps of ice and snow formed before shrieking and tossing the budding wave. Lightning, prepared, retaliated with his namesake. Both beams connected, chuckling and surging forth until Killowat added his own power, smashing into Blizzard's chest. Grunting, Blizzard slammed into the trees, head violently cracking against it. Smirking madly, Blizzard's hair covered his face as he flopped to his knees. Most of his face was covered in shadows, but he continued chortling cruelly.

"How gleeful, my counterpart. You may prove a challenge," he sniggered, wiping his lip and stood.

"Blast you! I will not allow you to mock Lightning!" the yellow elemental roared, darting out with twin sparks.

Dash watched Lightning bolt out, doing nothing to stop him from attacking his comrade. Glancing back, he found Kid Flash coming at him with a fist. Sighing, he kicked Kid Flash in the stomach, hurling him backwards and casually walked up to him. Kid Flash grimaced, smirking and tackled him to the ground. The speedsters rolled along the grass, trying to obtain dominance as Lightning took the skies and blasted each other relentlessly. Kid Flash vibrated his hands, quickly placing them on Dash's chest, and Dash cried out from the burning, falling off. Taking the initiative, Kid Flash rammed his foot into Dash's jaw.

As both battles ensued, Killowat was stupefied. Lightning managed to grab Blizzard's hair and shocked him into submission. Kid Flash threw Dash into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Killowat was utterly stunned as if shocked from one of Lightning's attacks. They won? They beat two of two of Talon's esteemed Honorary Tyrants? Even he had trouble defeating Blizzard and his brother Hail when Lightning finished the former off in under a few minutes. How? How did they win so easily? Before he could ask, a hand snatched his neck and forced him under the man's arm. Crying out to the others for help, Killowat gasped as metal pressed against his forehead.

"Killowat!" Kid Flash shouted fretfully.

"The mad Professor Chang! The one who transformed Lightning into a genie!" Lightning blurted.

"Be quiet, sonic fool!"

"A little less arguing, and a little more saving me, please," Killowat requested blankly.

Chang and his robotic minions surrounded the two Honoraries. He scoffed over to the fallen Dash and Blizzard, muttering, "You just can't hire good help these days. I paid Talon for some good pawns, but they were pathetic!" He placed his particle gun against Killowat's temple, unlocking the safety.

"You hired them?" Killowat seethed. "I never figured Talon would stoop so low."

"How did you hire them?" Kid Flash inquired.

"I have a Dimensional Transporter. I supply the Tyrants with weapons and technology, and I acquire their services." Chang smirked, easing back and let his robotic cronies take center stage. "Now, get them!"

Chang's cybernetic soldiers approached with laser guns at Kid Flash and Lightning. The duo looked at each other blankly before two devious smirks stretched across their faces. Kid Flash snatched Lightning's hand, dashing out, and Lightning unleashed waves of his namesake, electrocuting the cronies and stopped in front of Chang. Kid Flash grabbed the gun from Chang and crushed it in his strong grip.

"Drop him," Kid Flash ordered slowly.

Chang meekly grimaced, releasing Killowat. The second he did so resulted in Lightning impaling him with a surge of energy. Crackling, sparkling energy washed over the elderly, Chinese villain, eyes bulging, and discolored teeth gritting. Groaning as Lightning's attack stopped, he flopped to his side, jumpsuit ripped in various places. He twitched occasionally, making crude noises. Instantly, Kid Flash grasped Chang's collar and sped off in a yellow boom. Almost like magic, he reappeared next to his friends.

"There! Crazy guy in jail, we busted our evil counterparts' skulls, and we can still have dinner," Kid Flash cheekily jeered.

Killowat gasped suddenly, watching a red wind slice by them. Returning his gaze to the trees, he cried, "Blizzard and Dash! They got away!"

"Don't worry about it," Kid Flash urged, patting his shoulder. "We can get them soon enough. They're probably running off to cry to their precious Talon."

"Indeed! They were unworthy cheaters! Blizzard, feh! What an utter, callous simpleton!" Lightning seethed, crossing his arms.

"Well, Lightning, you're no prize in intellect either," Kid Flash sneered, resulting in Lightning tackling him to the ground and started a fight.

Killowat gazed at them, watching Lightning strangle Kid Flash who sputtered with laughter. He had to admit that their brazen foolishness, but boldness greatly intrigued him. Their nature was refreshing where anyone on his world was stone cold serious, but their joy rubbed off on him. A bright, cheerful smile emerged on his face. For once, he was at ease with two friends at his side. Killowat was no longer in a constant state of fear, sitting back down by their firewood and ignited a spark that attracted his friends' attention. Killowat waved the bag of marshmallows at them.

"S'mores, anyone?" he questioned, grinning.


	25. 55: Separation: Tyke Titans with BBRae

Teen Titans © DC Comics

55. Separation

"You lost my kids?" Raven seethed, tripping Beast Boy's jumpsuit.

Beast Boy squealed, flailing. "Raven, I'm sorry! We were at the carnival, and we went into the House of Mirrors, and I kinda…lost…them…"

Raven's ebony aura flared, empowered by her imminent rage. Beast Boy flinched, covering his face and shrilly whimpered. Dropping Beast Boy to the floor as the other three Titans surrounded, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and took deep calming breaths. The empath glowered down at the meek, apologetic green teen before stalking off. She ignored Beast Boy's cries for forgiveness that ran laps through her ears, shaking her head furiously to get his voice away from her thoughts.

"Beast Boy, you okay?" Robin tentatively asked, helping him stand.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! Melvin said that Bobby got scared of his reflection and ran off, so she took Timmy and Teether with her to find him," Beast Boy explained haughtily. "I followed, but I lost sight of them."

"I'm surprised Bobby could fit in the House of Mirrors," Cyborg commented, "but, in any case, grass stain, you gotta follow Raven and try and find those kids. Who knows what could happen if they get kidnapped."

Starfire nodded, picking Beast Boy up by his arms and ushered him to the door. "Oh, yes, Cyborg is right! Who knows what terror the children could face on their own? You must find them!"

"And you guys can't help me because…?"

It was at that convenient moment that the alarms blared and sprung to life. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg smiled at Beast Boy as the alien girl placed him outside. Beast Boy groaned, rolling his eyes and found Raven flying off towards the eastern part of town. Shouting at her to wait, he turned into a hawk and shot after her. When he caught up to her, he perched himself onto her shoulder and curiously gazed at her.

"Beast Boy, off," Raven commanded.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy remained still through Raven's ice-cold glower. Internally, he was cringing and wanting to run off to his happy place, which was the tofu shop. Yet, he kept his strong front present in order to appear stern and sorry. However, with Raven refusing to even offer a pitying glance, Beast Boy felt his chances at her forgiving him slimming, and the guilt in his stomach enlarged a hundredfold.

…

The carnival had closed, leaving the Tyke Titans alone, surrounded by darkness. All amusing rides suddenly seemed so terrifying that Teether and Timmy bawled and screamed in fright. Their cries ripped through the stillness, breaking the silence like glass shattering. Melvin held both boys to her, smiling warmly and ushered them to quiet down. Bobby was steadying them on his head, keeping perfectly still so they would not roll off.

"W-w-want Raven!" Timmy reiterated, clinging to his precious blanket. "Want Raven now! Now! Now!"

Teether meekly stopped crying, finding Timmy's blanket. A gleam of slyness exploded in his eyes. Chomping swiftly onto Timmy's blanket, he nibbled blissfully until Timmy screamed in outrage. An immediate tug-of-war over the coveted, cotton blanket, both struggling to obtain its glory. However, Teether lost when Melvin snatched it from him and handed it to its rightful owner in Timmy.

"It's Timmy's blanket, Teether," she reasoned as the baby sniffled. Shuffling her hand through her skirt, she retrieved a few chocolate candies. When Teether thanked her, she unwrapped the foil off them and popped a few into his mouth. Noticing Timmy's forlorn expression, she smiled and offered him some.

"Thanks, Melvin," Timmy murmured. "Is Beast boy gonna come back?"

As Timmy ate, Melvin shrugged. "Hopefully soon. Raven trusted Beast Boy with us even though he had horrible jokes, but he's a good guy."

"…He didn't know how to change Teether's diaper," Timmy deadpanned.

Melvin snickered into her hand, patting Teether's head. Glancing down at Bobby, she leaned down to her best friend. "You okay, Bobby?'

The massive bear whimpered nervously sitting with his knees tucked to his chest. He never liked the dark, thinking of it as the place where evil resided. Bobby picked up the trio of kiddy Titans and hugged them gently. Knowing it was his fault for letting the Tyke Titans become stranded, he cooed unhappily and sniffled as his way of communicating an apology.

"Aw, it's okay, Bobby," Melvin replied, stroking his face. "Beast Boy just didn't know."

Bobby frowned, grumbling. He believed he was a freak, some creature for his dear girl and best friend Melvin. Yet, he appeared so monstrous like he himself would be the one to jump out and frighten an innocent child in a pleasant dream gone to a dastardly nightmare. Bobby sighed, looking a head and wondered why Melvin created him. She could have made one of her dolls come to life by imagining them to realism, but why him? He wanted to ask, but he could not speak. Apparently, Melvin forgot to give him a voice.

"Bobby, you're not scary-looking," Melvin interjected, breaking him out of his troubling thoughts. She smiled, leaning up and hugged his face. "I don't think you're scary, Bobby!"

"Yeah, you're cool!" Timmy eagerly added.

"Cool!" Teether chirped.

Bobby smiled at them, hugging them tightly and chuckled silently.

"Bobby, you're my best friend forever," Melvin stated, cobalt eyes shimmering like sapphires in the moonlight. "I know you're the bested person ever, so don't feel bad, 'kay?" At his nodding, the seven-year-old girl smiled nurturingly, wrapping her tiny arms around his thick, furry, and soft neck.

"Raven!" Teether exclaimed, suddenly pointing up.

"With smelly!" Timmy informed, referring to Beast Boy.

"Bobby, can you turn us all invisible?" Melvin requested.

Bobby nodded, using his gift to turn the children invisible along with himself. Timmy shot her an annoyed look, demanding to know what she was plotting. Melvin covered his mouth, shushing him quickly. Teether watched as Raven landed several yards away from them by the House of Mirrors with Beast Boy turning back into a human, still apologizing in a tired voice.

"Come on, Raven! At least look at me," Beast Boy requested morbidly.

"You lost my kids," Raven snarled, stomping inside. "I never should've trusted you with them."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't tell me Bobby was afraid of his own reflection!"

Raven narrowed her violet orbs, but Beast Boy continued on with his sour expression, following her inside. The quadrant, from their distance, could hear their voices rise, anger flowing forth in clear, vibrant rage. Their tones spited one another, biting at the Tyke Titans' ears as they continued blaming each other. Timmy and Teether shivered, whimpering as Melvin gazed in stern wonder at her "mother" and babysitter. They had no reason to be shouting such vile, heinous words when they were the ones who ran off, leading to Beast Boy getting in trouble.

"Hey, guys, I got an idea to stop their fighting," Melvin confidently stated.

"What's that?" Timmy questioned.

""I've got something. Listen, now! This one's real good," she sneered, "you'll see."

…

"Timmy? Teether? Bobby?" Raven called, briskly walking through the House of Mirrors that reflected her less-than-flattering shapes and sizes from their comedic glasses. "Melvin? Where are you?"

"We'll find them, Raven," Beast Boy quietly soothed.

"We wouldn't be doing this it you hadn't lost them," she growled.

Beast Boy groaned, shaking his head and snatched her shoulder swiftly. "How many times do I gotta apologize? I didn't mean to lose them, all right? Bobby got scared! I didn't know until Melvin said he turned invisible and ran off! We all looked for him, and, somehow, I lost them! There? That's the thousandth time I told you what happened!" He panted heavily, hand practically digging into her skin. "Look, we're not gonna get along. I'll go this way. It'll be better for both of us."

Raven's eyes went rather wide at Beast Boy's shouts, stupefied he would become so defensive. The last time he screamed at her was when he became "The Beast", but perhaps she was too hard on him. In his defense, Raven did not know about Bobby's fear of reflections, and she was their mother. Yet, they were Raven's kids, her pride and joy, and her heart exploded with love for the Tyke Titans. They brought out her hidden maternal side, one safely locked away from the world. Her children unlocked this new Raven, one she preferred to show only to them. Raven stammered a response of protest, but she bit her tongue once she sensed his heated rage. She went too far with her malice, blaming Beast Boy solely for a circumstance he could not control. Sighing silently, she flipped her hood back over her head and hovered away down the hall.

However, before either could get too far, lights flooded the room. Beast Boy yelped, covering his eyes with Raven flying back over to him. She helped steady him as he wiped his eyes to adjust to the beaming light. Their dark lavender and jade orbs scoured the lit hallways, finding a figure dropping towards from above. Beast Boy squinted, unsure of who it was. The body was petite, almost bubbly as it laughed, calling out their names. Raven gasped, throwing out her arms and snatched Teether from the air.

"Mama!" Teether shouted happily, cuddling into her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, smiling gently.

Teether nodded, waving to Beast Boy. "BB!"

"Aw, hi, Teether!" Beast Boy greeted cheerily, but stopped, backing down when Raven continued cooing at him. He gazed at the rare smile on her ashen face, unsure if he was dreaming. Raven rarely grinned, never to him, but it seemed natural on her face around Teether. Beast Boy noticed her glow, just like a Madonna. If Melvin and Timmy were present, the Madonna would be picture perfect.

Raven glanced over to him sheepishly, hoisting Teether safely into her chest. "I'm…sorry about earlier."

"Oh, uh, yeah! Same here," she changeling quickly replied.

Teether smiled, noting their sudden bashfulness. "Go, go!"

"Go where? Teether, where are the others?" Raven questioned.

Teether giggled, pointing to the back exit. They ran out through that door, and Teether blew a raspberry. Without warning, the Titans were ripped off the ground and placed into something when they stepped inside a new ride. A bar blocked them from escaping, lurching them down. Teether popped out of Raven's arms, much to shocked horror. She screamed at him to return when pink lights surrounded them.

"No way," the replied in unison.

"Tada!" Melvin, Timmy, and Teether jeered as Bobby worked the controls of the Tunnel of Love.

"You three are grounded!" Raven grounded.

"Have fun, Mama!" Timmy cheered, waving his blanket.

"We can walk home, and Bobby can protect us! No worries!" Melvin added. "Don't get hurt, you two lovebirds!"

"Melvin!" Raven screeched as the ride started.

The Tunnel of Love consisted of riding down a murky waterway. Heart-shaped lights of various, bright colors illuminated their way as Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder to the three mischievous children scampering off with Bobby. Several Cupids were guiding their way, pointing in directions with their arrows around the slow ride. He shuffled in his seat, moving closer to the befuddled empath. Slowly, he yawned and wrapped his arm around Raven's tense shoulder. Upon her incredulous, somewhat confused glower, Beast Boy snickered.

"C'mon, Raven, this could be fun," he urged, filled with delight.

"But…the kids…" Raven muttered, breaking off.

"They can handle themselves. After all, they handled Mallah on their own," Beast Boy countered playfully as two, thick brown doors began to slowly open before them.

Raven sighed, and a small, gentle smirk came to her pale face. "All-all right. One ride won't hurt…"

…

It is just me, or do the Tyke Titans remind anyone else of Lock, Shock, and Barrel from The Nightmare Before Christmas? XD


	26. 64: Frost: Red Star

Teen Titans © DC Comics

64. Frost

He was always by himself. Nobody could understand his predicament. Couldn't they comprehend that he was created in order to help them? To save their worthless, fretful lives? Red Star only wanted their support since he was made to be Russia's greatest hero, but the side affect! His blasted side affect transformed him into a monster. He was the Boogieman, the creature lurking in the shadows of the night to the village children. Nobody sympathized with heinous, destructive things like him.

Red Star remembered the first time his side affect went off. He slaughtered so many villages, hundreds of innocents, all by accident. The explosion he generated remained his greatest time, recurring every night. The military deserted him, claming they had nothing to do with him, fashioning lies that twisted Red Star into the bad guy. Their story was Red Star breaking into military headquarters and using their secret weapons to empower himself. Obviously, he was shocked at their disgusting lie, but how could he defend himself? He was one unfortunate boy in a land of vile men. No one would believe him.

Using the technological aspect of his military training, Red Star created a haven for himself. Every time his powers went astray, he could flee and rid himself of his curse using his machines. The only good part was that Red Star had a power generator to keep his home running on his powers. Red Star would remain in his home, staying in absolute isolation from the world as his way of defending it. Rarely, he came out only to hunt to survive. He never enjoyed killing, but instinct drove Red Star into it. Even with his suffering, Red Star had the courage to continue living.

Red Star remembered their faces, the ones that feared him. When he found the people of nearby villages, they accused him of crimes he knew nothing about. Oddly enough, Red Star reacted naturally with repressed rage. He stormed into the villages in his younger, more foolish days to proclaim his innocence. All he saw was crimson as he pleaded furiously with the villagers to listen to him. Yet, they ran and left him, some braver fools chucked stones at the poor, anxious, masculine teenager.

All he wanted was to be Russia's hero, not their make-believe villain!

He flew high above the villagers that threw sharp rocks, some cutting his face. A thin line of blood trickled down his left cheek, surprising Red Star into silence. Why? Just why was he suffering? It was not his fault he became this…this freak! Red Star desired to sob, to let his floodgates forth, but special military training kept his tear ducts completely dry. Showing weakness was for pitiful men, ones unfit for war. Red Star suddenly felt like a child, lip trembling as snow began falling from the sky.

Voices came, hovering through the misty air and tormented his ears. Each shriek suffocated him, swirling around in his mind to bring the most murderous thoughts surge forth. His emerald orbs widened, watching the villagers begin to surround him from underneath. Chilling horror flooded into his heart, noticing the silver pitchforks, knives, and rigid rocks they carried. Even the children were against him as they threw crude snowballs filled with pebbles! One socked him in the face, knocking him out of his guarded position. Red Star gaped as he avoided the weapons shooting up into the ebony night with white dots speckled around.

Would someone listen to him? They again, why should they? He inadvertently caused their pain, but he never asked for this! He was chosen to become Red Star. He could never be Captain Leonid Kovar again, and, for the first time in the Russian's life, Red Star felt the true loneliness dawning on him. It drove like a hammer into a nail in the deepest corners of his frigid soul that generated with untold warmth. They hated him, wanted him dead, for crimes he never committed.

Red Star sniffled, wiping his nose and pulled the hood tighter over his head. They jeered at him, cursing his presence that loomed like a vampire's in his highest tower. Red Star covered his ears, whispering for the voices to go away as he dashed off into the black. Was his humanity the price to pay for his supposed heroism? His very life? To live in absolute isolation, to be thrown away like an accursed rag doll, torn and unstitched, broken to the core? His honor, too? There was none, not anymore. Red Star was a savage, ferocious animal in Russia's eyes, a beast lusting for flesh.

Gripping his head as he landed a few feet in front of his abode, Red Star resisted the painful urge to cry. If he sobbed, he would have let his attackers claim victory. Was there a slim chance that he could be hero? No, he could not dream to be one anymore. His purpose in life had been destroyed by greedy scientists and military leaders. All he wanted to do was help, but fate countered and weaved her intervening presence into the Russian's formerly prosperous life. Red Star looked to the sky, and, slowly, a lone tear rolled down his square cheek and into the snow. Why fight their suspicions? Staying away was best, and it would always be for the best.

However, the realization of this fact brought even more tears to his glowing jade eyes. Red Star trembled as the snow meshed with his crystal tears. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Red Star dropped into the snow, covering his face with emerald gloves. Harsh sobs rocked his body as he gradually accepted his existence. Fate was a cruel mistress, tossing him to a life of pain, but he was too prideful to kill himself, believing his life would be for naught if he died by his own hands. Red Star glanced through his tears, foggy and blurry through the suddenly pelting snow.

A girl. Orange, skinny, and beautiful, all descriptions to enhance the buxom, young lady. He curiously crawled over to her, realizing she was hardly dressed in her violet top, skirt, and knee-high boots. Red Star wiped his eyes, blinking away hot tears, and gently felt the slow pulse on her neck. Gasping, he collected her in his powerful arms, careful not to disturb her or touch anything private. He could still save her, rescue her from the blizzard. Maybe she would call him a hero, and, perhaps, he could have a chance at fulfilling his purpose.

…

Red Star is love like Thunder. X3


	27. 83: Breakfast: Thunder and Argent

Teen Titans © DC Comics

83. Breakfast

"Don't look at me! Lightning did it!"

"Kid Flash is a liar! Jinx hexed the toaster!"

"You guys set the kitchen on fire when you two got into a fight that I had to break up!"

The argument between Kid Flash, Lightning, and Jinx was during the aftermath of the breakfast disaster. They set the kitchen on fire, engorging everything in flames, and all over Lightning's inability to work a toaster. Thunder and Argent were not amused when they had to activate the emergency sprinklers, wetting everything in the process, including their nuked breakfast. As their friends continued bickering over who was at fault, Argent felt a vein probe in her forehead, threatening to explode. Noticing her imminent rage, Thunder gently clapped his hands. Instantly, an annoying ringing sound boomed in their ears like a fly buzzing around their skulls.

"Enough fighting! Let Thunder make breakfast," Thunder proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"What?" the other besides Lightning shrieked.

"Can you make the ringing stop first before we ask you why you didn't suggest it before?" Kid Flash asked, holding his ears.

Thunder softly snapped his fingers, effectively cutting the aggravating noise. "Before my brother and I joined this team, I had to cook in order to feed us."

"How come Lightning couldn't cook?" Jinx wondered.

"The last time he made waffles resulted in our apartment in Hype City exploding," Thunder deadpanned, glaring at his brother.

"It was not my fault the toaster-!"

"I told you countless times before, Lightning! Waffles go in the waffle-maker!" Thunder snapped, pointing his finger at his fuming twin.

"How was Lightning supposed to know that?" Lightning shouted.

Thunder groaned, placing his hand to his forehead. "Please, stop. I cannot deal with your foolishness. What do you all want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Kid Flash blurted excitedly.

Thunder stated at him, surprised at his outburst before shrugging his heavy shoulders and started out. "Then I shall buy the batter and make them tomorrow."

"Why can't you make them now?" Jinx asked, frowning.

Thunder bluntly narrowed his eyes, pointing to the burnt cupboards, the stove, and then to the appliances. "I would, but you fools set the kitchen on fire, and we must wait until we receive the proper cooking tools."

The others, excluding an annoyed Argent, gazed around, wincing. Their entire kitchen was nearly burned to the ground, leaving black, charred remains of what appeared to be the stove and refrigerator. Argent glared over to her teammates, watching, as they sheepishly looked anywhere their mess was not. Hearing Thunder's thumping footsteps start walking away, Argent turned to him and asked where he was going curiously.

"To retrieve the pancake batter so I will not forget," he called over his shoulder, stopping at the doors when they opened. "I will be back momentarily."

When the doors shut, Jinx quietly sighed and said to her male companions, "This is your fault."

As Lightning and Jinx began a screaming match, Kid Flash attempted mediating them. Argent rolled her crimson eyes, shaking her head at their blatant stupidity. Deciding to let Kid Flash suffer their argument, Argent flew over to the nearby closet and removed a simple black jacket with silver zippers. Stating she was going out, she internally smirked when Kid Flash shrieked at her backside to not leave him. Closing the door, Argent chuckled to herself when Lightning's indignant roar surged through the air when Jinx called him a "ferret", the team's pet name for him.

Argent took to the skies blissfully, embracing the soothing wind. The day was as lovely as it could be without a single cloud in the sky. Well, except for one. She easily spotted Thunder's fast-moving cloud a few yards above her. Whistling, she sneered and waved at the confused elemental, making him nearly trip at the sudden, random intrusion. Floating up to him, she snickered gently at his flustered expression.

"A-Argent, I had not been expecting your arrival," he stammered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't know you could cook, blue boy," she commented, stepping onto his cloud with arms crossed.

He smiled quirkily, glancing away. "Oh, I merely keep it as a hobby of mine. My brother is, well, unaccustomed to such things."

"I can tell. Last time he tried to make microwaved pasta ended up with the microwave exploding," she recalled, shaking her head. "Seriously, you cook?"

"For the most part, yes." Thunder continued flying his cloud, and she held onto his arm for support. "When my brother and I were exiled from the mystical village of Hsuan, our birthplace, for our destruction, I found cookbooks and studied the, Using whatever we had, I made us food so we would not starve."

"Wait, but you're a demigod, right?"

Thunder nodded, proudly of his heritage.

"Why couldn't you just go back up to where the other gods were?"

He bit his lip, unsure of what to say. The truth of the matter was that the brothers were deemed unworthy of becoming full, pure gods due to their longing for the mortal world. They enjoyed the humans, believing them to be kinder and far more amusing than regal, arrogant gods like their father, Raijin. He banished Thunder and Lightning to the mortal realm, stating they were an embarrassment. The farthest they could travel up to their father's godly place was in their haven, the clouds where they constructed wondrous storms. Realizing he was taking too long in answering, Thunder nervously chuckled and shrugged.

"My brother and I, uh, we like this realm more," he replied, breaking eye contact and concentrated on Iron City below. "Oh, look! Th-the marketplace."

She raised an eyebrow, deciding against calling him out for lying. As he descended, Argent felt the strong muscles in his arm tense considerably, only proving her suspicions. When they landed, Argent stepped off, and Thunder waved his hand, making the cloud vanish. They entered the supermarket, and Argent noticed how many people were inside, grabbing and throwing whatever food they could into metal carriages. People stocked up on everything and hurried to the register to pay as quickly as possible so they could escape the madhouse. Feeling Thunder's gaze on her, Argent looked up and asked if he knew why the place was so busy.

"When I go shopping for goods, Sunday is the busiest day for the market, and today is that very day," he explained as they walked inside.

"…You…food shop?"

Thunder reddened slightly and nodded.

"You know, you really should have been born a girl," she sneered, elbowing him playfully. "No offense, of course."

Frowning darkly, he nudged her gently in the shoulder, jeering, "Well, dear, at least I can cook. The last time you cooked resulted in Kid Flash vomiting."

"Okay, that was low!" Argent blurted as he laughed. Punching him in his arm. She huffed and flew down the batter and pastry aisle. Taking the pancake box. She tossed it at Thunder who rubbed his slackened arm. As he fumbled to catch it, she learned in close to his face. "You know what? I just realized that out of us five, you're the only one who can cook."

"True," Thunder stated, checking the price.

"Well, what if you died? We'd starve to death," Argent mused, and before Thunder could respond, she snapped her fingers. "That's it. I've made up my mind. Thunder, you're gonna teach me how to cook."

Thunder stared at her in perturbed silence. Suddenly, he erupted in a fit of boisterous laughter, holding his sides before falling to the floor. Pounding his fist against the ground, he rolled onto his back, still bellowing with laughter. She had to be joking! Argent? Cook? What an amusing thought! He still had trouble containing himself, but jolted to a stop when Argent's boot smacked down onto his chest. Stunned. Thunder cut himself off, cringing at the death-bringing glimmer in her ruby spheres.

"Uh…I did not mean that," he meekly commented, clinging to the box like a shield.

"Listen, blue boy, I'm the leader of Titans South, and you're my second-in-command. If I say I wanna cook, then you should help," Argent hissed, glowering murderously.

Thunder feebly whimpered, nodding, and she helped him to his feet. He watched her curiously, maneuvering through the crowd of stupefied shoppers that paused to watch the show. Underneath her layers of cool frigidness was a girl who only wanted to help her friends. Besides, if he did die somehow, the team needed a team or they would order take-out every night, and that was not good for a superhero team's image. Yet, Thunder wished she would open up more and lower the guards around her heart so he could try to know more about his friend.

As they ascended home to their Tower, Thunder stopped her on their doorstep. "I have a question for you, Argent. Why do you wish to cook now?"

She glanced back to him as she unlocked the doors by tapping in a code into a keypad. "Honestly, I've never made a meal for myself in my life."

"Huh?" His eyes widened, surprised at her revelation. "Never? Not once?"

Argent shook her head almost sadly, shrugging. "I was raised in a bloody mansion. Yes, I was spoiled, I'll admit it, and maids made grub for me. When my dad kicked me out when I turned into…" She raised her hand, looking morbidly down to her almost glimmering silver fingers. "…this, my mum brought me down to her mansion before I became a Titan. I harnessed my powers, but to spite him, I became New Zealand's own superhero. Strange how a spoiled, rich girl could ever become a Teen Titan."

"Strange? I do not believe it to be odd at all." Thunder smiled at her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "For my godly father, Raijin, banished my brother and I from the godly realm. He deemed us many foul words that I dare not repeat. For a while, my brother and I were vengeful, causing chaos against him, but Raijin always brushed us off no matter how much pain we caused." Thunder sighed, ruffling her hair playfully. "When my brother and I became Titans, I suppose we joined for reasons much like your own. See, my dear? We are not so different."

Argent stared at him, concentrating on that solitary world: banished. It made sense now about his lying. He was embarrassed to admit it, just like she was, and they could sympathize with each other. When Argent was booted from her home, she could hardly face her father. Just like Thunder, she did not want to be ridiculed because of her past transgressions. Grinning at him, she thanked Thunder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Thunder blushed, dropping the plastic bag that carried the batter in shock. For a moment, he internally panicked, having a peculiar, twisting feeling that she might have thought of him as a rejected failure. Yet, the softness to her face as he unintentionally revealed his secret touched him. There was an understanding between them, of knowing their troubles were meshed. Slowly, he embraced her back and felt a ghostly smile grace his round face. She had finally lowered her guard for me.

"Ell-oh-ell, what?"

Thunder and Argent quickly detangled themselves, facing forward to find Kid Flash watching at them. He blinked, an exasperated, large smile plastered on his peach face. They stared at each other for a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever. Slowly, Argent knelt down and picked up the batter, looking frustrated before chucking it at Kid Flash's face, knocking him backwards. Thunder quietly hoisted the delirious speedster over his shoulder and placed him in the laundry room, activating the defense shields to prevent Kid Flash from vibrating his molecules and escaping.

"Blue boy, if he ever speaks of this again, we deny everything," Argent stated.

Thunder nodded, crossing his muscular arms. "So, perhaps I should teach you how to cook?"

She smiled, swinging her arm through his once he retrieved the pancake batter. "I'd like that, blue boy. I really would."

...

I ship Thunder/Argent more than Hot Spot/Argent. ;D


	28. 16: Excuses: Pantha and Wildebeest

Teen Titans © DC Comics

16. Excuses

"Mama…"

Pantha's head connected with the wall. Why? Why her? Why did the blasted thing think she was his mother? Everywhere she went, he followed like a lost puppy. She tried convincing him, but, no! That little, adorable monster latched himself onto her leg and nuzzled into her. Pantha groaned, continuing to hit her head against the wall of her apartment. Baby Wildebeest cooed, giggling like a normal human child. Pantha sighed, walking over to her couch and removed the kid's claws from her leg. Inspecting the cut, she sighed again and placed him next to her.

"Mama, up!" Baby cried.

Pantha knew her sanity was quickly slipping. It was freaking Wildebeest! Her friend! She knew he could revert into a baby version of himself, but he chose to stay in that form. Now, he thought she was his mother. How? Pantha had no idea! It just happened! Pantha moaned, patting Baby's head and urged him to fall asleep. Baby stared blankly, blinking with a cute, cherub smile. Pantha grunted, picking Baby back up and rocked him almost roughly.

"There. I picked you up. Happy?" she asked in a mild, tentative voice.

"Love you!" Baby chirped happily before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Pantha dropped Baby onto the couch, too stunned for words. Silence held her tongue, constricting her voice. Did he just say that? That he loved her? Her mouth tightened, staring forward before turning the television on, revealing the news. Yet, even as flashes of swift, violent homicides blew across the screen, Pantha continued tending to Baby. When he shifted in his seat, she snapped her head over to watch. He almost tumbled off the couch, but Pantha snatched his waist and brought him to her chest. Baby clapped excitedly, and Pantha felt a tiny smile stretch the corners of her mouth upwards.

"I hate admitting it, but you are cute…somehow," Pantha admitted, tickling his tummy that was covered by blue overalls.

Bursting into laughter, Baby flailed, waving his hands. She chuckled warmly, surprising herself that she was giving into her hidden maternal side. Pausing, she stopped herself and stood up, stating it was his bedtime. Baby sniffled, shouting he was not tired, and Pantha suddenly felt bad for her mother when she argued about sleep. His shrill voice rung in her ears, issuing a splitting migraine. Grunting, Pantha held the child by his overalls at her side, rolling her eyes and trudged to his room. Opening the doors, Pantha plopped Baby into his crib and shut the door.

"Mama! Mama!" Baby wailed, Pantha three paces away from the door.

"What?" she blurted, throwing the door open furiously.

"I gotta go."

"Go? What do you-? Oh, Jesus, no!"

Pantha dashed over to the crib, ripping Baby out and darted into the bathroom. Dropping him in front of the toilet, she unbuttoned his overalls, not looking at anything and turned away, expecting him to go. There was a period of troubling silence for the wrestler, and she had her arms crossed, impatiently waiting. If he had to go, why wouldn't he? Glancing over her shoulder, her hand connected with her forehead.

"You could have told me you were pooping," she muttered as Baby innocently smiled. Exiting, she called over her shoulder, "Okay, Wildebeest, just do not fall in."

After a few minutes of aimlessly watching television, Pantha perked up at the toilet flushing. Baby walked out, dressed in his overalls and resumed clinging to Pantha's uninjured leg. Pantha rubbed her eyes from dull sleepiness, asking if he washed his hands. When he nodded, she smirked and hugged him, much to the toddler's surprise.

"Mama?" Baby asked as Pantha changed the channel to something more child-friendly.

"Yeah?"

"What's under your mask?"

She blinked. "My face, silly."

Baby hummed before clutching her mask and pulling it off. Pantha gasped, covering her face and immediately maneuvered away, knocking Baby off. Yelping, Baby fell onto his bottom and held her black and yellow cat-like mask, He stretched it curiously, accidentally tearing it in half. Gasping, Baby frantically called for his mother, but she did not reply. He stumbled to his feet, bouncing after the Brazilian Titan and dropped her torn mask.

He paused in front of a door in their cream-colored apartment. A light poked through the normally darkened room, one he had hardly been inside. Childish curiosity flooded in his blood, prompting him to poke his head through to find his mother. He realized he was in her training room, filled with weights and a treadmill. Pantha was standing in front of a full body mirror, peering at herself through her fingers. He approached her cautiously, weakly murmuring her name,

Pantha sighed, shaking her head. Removing her hand, she faced Baby and greeted him quietly. For the first time, he saw her face and gasped. She was beautiful with sharp, sun-colored eyes and a fine, straight nose. He kept staring into her orbs, stupefied at the pools of gold until Pantha gave hoarse snicker. Baby flinched, tugging at her belt, but his "mother" simply picked him up and placed him on top of a few weights.

"I was born with these…unnatural eyes. They're the color of bright, unpolished gold as my father called them." Pantha hung her head, shoulders slumping forward. "Yet, my father wanted a boy, not a girl. I could never measure up to his expectations, even when I became a wrestler. I was made fun of by everyone that was not my father. They called me the "big, freak girl" as an example. That's why I never remove my mask, to keep secret and honor preserved."

"B-but Mama has pretty eyes! Pretty, pretty eyes!" Baby gushed.

"Wh-what? They're…pretty?" Pantha balked, stepping backwards and looking at her reflection in shock.

"Super pretty! Super duper pretty!"

Pantha gazed at herself, words stripped from her throat. Baby thought she was pretty? No, he bad to be flattering her. In this stage, he was just a toddler! He couldn't think properly or long enough to make a ten-word sentence! However, the purity in his black orbs jolted her thoughts, stirring all of her feebly excuses away. Pantha continued staring at her reflection, massaging her eyes and blinked repeatedly as if her yellow gems would vanish. Maybe…maybe she was pretty. Underneath the mask, the guard of herself, was a strong, independent, and beautiful woman. Pantha felt her eyes water, making her vision murky and obscured. Quickly wiping them, she smiled down to Baby and embraced him tightly.

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest, little kid?" she cooed, waving him around. Hearing him squealing in delight, she taped his nose and smirked as he giggled. "All right, you want a mom? I'll be your mom."

"Mama!" Baby cried, hugging her neck. "Baby loves you!"

"And Mama loves you, Baby," Pantha whispered nurturingly. "C'mon, let's go to bed. Tomorrow, we are going to annoy a good friend of mine in Russia."

"Russia?"

"Where Red Star lives. I am going to beat him up, and you can watch. He defeated me in an arm wrestling match that I refuse to live down. I will avenge myself!"

"But, Mama, you write about him in your diary!"

"No, I don't like him!"

"Baby didn't say that!" Baby burst into laughter at her infuriated shout, and Pantha dropped him to the floor. As she fumingly stalked away, Baby clung to her leg, a position he deemed safe and comfortable. He sniggered to himself as Pantha grumbled, frequently trying to shake him off when she realized her folly.

"Can Red Star be my papa?" Baby wondered innocently.

Pantha stopped, contemplating. A sly sneer came to her face, replying, "When we visit, you can ask. Oh, the look on his face is going to be priceless."


	29. 63: Cold Embrace: Jericho and Kole

Teen Titans © DC Comics

63. Cold Embrace

How could she have found out? He never revealed his familial relations to anyone, not even to Robin. Jericho lied in his Titan profile's history, saying his father was killed in a war, and his mother was the headmistress at prestigious, private academy. While the last part was true, Jericho fibbed about his father's identity, the true enemy to the Teen Titans, Slade. He was too ashamed to admit anything to anyone, and Slade knew he was a Titan, but did nothing about it. Yet, why? Why not intervene or was this the weaving he pulled to reveal his darkest secret to the girl he cherished?

However, Slade had been hiding ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was finished off, meaning he could not have done it. Yet, how did she found it? Why was it happening? The love of his life, his rose in a field of daisies, knew he was Slade's son. Jericho remained silent, not moving his hands to sign. As she sat across from him in her underground abode, Jericho felt sweat form on his brow. The stale air tensed considerably. One false move could have broken the serene feeling they once shared. Jericho glanced away, sighing without a sound.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kole demanded, standing up and slapped her hands onto the wooden table. "How come Raven had to search your mind to tell me? She caught you in a lie about your family, which you could have told me about!"

Jericho frowned, gritting his teeth and furiously signed, _It is horrible that I am related to Slade! I never wanted anyone to know!_

"Well, I did!"

_When did Raven probe me? Why can't I remember it?_

Kole sat down, clasping her hands tightly. White coated her knuckles from the intensity of her frustration. He lied to her for so long, making her wonder what else he conjured from his spirited imagination. Kole shook her head, replying, "Raven told me she sensed anxiety from you whenever you spoke of your family. When you were sleeping, I asked her to come down to find out the truth. She used her powers to go through your memory, and she saw who your father was."

_You asked? You told Raven to do that?_ Jericho questioned, lime-green eyes dilating.

"When she said she would tell Robin, I begged her not to. I got on my knees and pleaded, Jericho. I took a while, but Raven eventually conceded. When she left, you don't know how bad I felt for doing it," Kole added, going on as if Jericho had not interrupted.

Jericho froze, composure slacking into stupefied shock. He could hardly bring his hands up to sign, mouth flopping open. There was a rope around his wrists, choking him into an eternal silence without the movement of his hands. Jericho gazed at Kole, but she kept her stare diverted to the nature surrounding them. For a moment, Jericho felt like screaming for her betrayal, but he was just as guilty for lying. Holding his head up in one hand, he drummed his fingers against the oak table.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kole asked timidly.

_Do you?_ Jericho spat, snorting.

Brief rage flashed across her, seeing red momentarily as she shot up, snapping, "I've never lied to you! You've lied to me about your past! Every skeleton in my closet was revealed to you, Jericho!"

_I know that! I am sorry, but you don't get it. You can't possibly understand the pain I feel, knowing Slade is my father!_ He swooped up like a hawk lunging for prey, startling Kole back into her seat. _You can't understand, Kole, and you never will._

As Jericho breathed heavily, Kole nervously stood up and walked tentatively across the table to him. Jericho's hands covered his face, shoulders shaking slowly. Kole crouched slightly in front of him and took his hands from his face. Jericho kept his head low, refusing to meet her eyes. Having a feeling he would not look at her, Kole wrapped her arms around his head, bringing him close to her chest.

Jericho froze, tensing in her arms. She was embracing him, but why? After all of the lies he told her about himself? She knew who he was, the son of Slade! The criminal mastermind! Yet, even in her warmth, there was still an unknown frigidness to Kole. It was not the same hug she used to give. There was a barrier of distrust and uncertainties, feeling the muscles in her arms go rigid upon touching him. While Jericho knew she only wanted him to remain calm, he realized she was beginning to think of him differently. He needed to salvage their relationship somehow, tell her how much she meant to him, but that would not make up for his past lie.

Pushing her away, Jericho stood and signed, _Do you trust me?_

"Jericho…"

_Kole, I'm sorry for lying. Believe, me, please, I-_

"Just tell me whatever else you've lied to me about. Please, I need to know if you've lied about anything else."

Jericho shook his head, a pleadingly depressed expression on his face.

Kole sighed, believing him. Jericho would not lie as he was the dearest, kindest boy. It was just his shame clouding his train of thought, forcing him to create that white lie that nearly tore them apart. If he told her the truth, she would not have told a soul, including the Titans. Jericho was the gentlest, most giving person she ever knew. With his earnest personality, Kole was initially drawn to the blonde mute. There was a spark of intrigue and sweetness to him that Kole was the first to speak to Jericho at the Tower after the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated. Jericho was shocked that she would talk to him, but Kole found him to be generous and nice, judging by his widened, flustered eyes. They grew closer, becoming intimate and a couple much to Gnarrk's annoyance and disgust. She gazed at him with a sigh, but a tiny smile split across her face.

"You know, Jericho, you could've told me," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_But…but wouldn't you think I'm a monster just like him? _Jericho questioned sadly.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Of course not, silly! Jericho, you're the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met! That's why you're special to me." She leaned in, forehead touching his. "Believe me, I love you because of who you are, not the person who fathered you."

_Kole, you really have my heart,_ Jericho replied, smiling, and closed the gap between them. Pulling away after sealing his vow, he added, _I'll be truthful from now one. No more lying._

She smiled, hugging him tightly that she could have matched Starfire in terms of strength. "Good! I am going to punch you in the face if you ever lie again with my crystallized fist!"

Jericho winced internally, silently chuckling nervously. While he loved her, he feared her poignant power, especially in her crystallized self. Embracing her tightly with his hands around her waist, Jericho smiled into her bubblegum hair and fell into calming bliss. She loved him for being him, not caring about who his father was. Even the son of a deceptive criminal deserved love. Jericho kissed her forehead, stroking through her hair and thanked his lucky stars for falling in love with the kindest, more compassionate girl in the world.

…

I'm not really into the whole Jericho/Kole couple, so that explains the shortness of this one. :3


	30. 38: Burning: HS, Jericho, and The Herald

Teen Titans © DC Comics

38. Burning

So far, the day was seriously sucking. These morons were taking an eternity, and he wanted to go. Why did it take The Herald four hours to make up his mind about a freaking tuxedo? Same for Jericho! They were just simply black suits with maybe a tie. The decisions were so few that just waiting outraged Hot Spot after the first few minutes. He could understand if they were changing, but that, at the most, should have taken only thirty minutes.

"You guys are so slow! Hurry it up or I swear I'm gonna-!"

"Shut up, Hot Spot," Herald snapped, poking his head out the changing room door. Before Hot Spot could punch him, he slammed the door shut.

Hot Spot crossed his arms, impatiently waiting. He was just in ordinary street clothes consisting of baggy, gray pants and a white tank top. He drummed his fingers against his arm, grumbling obscenities to himself. Why did he agree to go to the mall with them? If he had known this would happen, Hot Spot would have run away on sight of the troublesome, musical duo. Leaning against the racks of clothing, he subconsciously unleashed flares of his power due to his volatile nature, setting expansive clothing on fire. Instantly, the sprinklers came on from above, and he screamed in outrage, powers useless now that he was wet and drenched.

I'll kill you both! You're not gonna live to see tomorrow! Whoever comes out first is a goner!" Hot Spot roared, waving his fist furiously. "I should've stayed with Pantha and helped baby-sit Wildebeest, even though he's not in his kid form. Maybe that would have been less stressful."

Herald peeked out of the door. "You're saying you want to baby-sit a teenaged, furry behemoth with the intelligence of a toddler?"

"Mal Duncan!" Hot Spot roared, lunging at the door, but Herald yelped and quickly slammed it in his face. Clawing at it, Hot Spot screamed, "You and Joey are so dead when you two come out here! So dead! Charred, burned, and black corpses! You hearing me? Open this door!"

"After you said that? No way," Herald muttered, locking the door. He glanced back to a silently snickering Jericho, patting his shoulder. "You know what to do."

Nodding, Jericho opened the door to find Hot Spot aiming a punch at his face. Gingerly grinning, he instantly possessed the fiery youth, making him gasp and falter. Taking full control of Hot Spot's body, Jericho sighed in relief.

"The things I do for you. Nearly get my head chopped off," Jericho growled, crossing his arms.

Herald laughed, stepping out in his casual attire of jeans and a dark blue, long-sleeved hooded jacket. Patting his head, he replied, "Oh, c'mon, Jer. Don't be like that. We gotta get back to North Tower and prepare for our surprise."

"Do you think he'll kill us?"

"Probably…"

…

Hot Spot groaned, head throbbing as he slowly came to. The next time he saw Jericho would end up by throwing him in the washer, he vowed. Rubbing his eyes, he staggered to his feet, falling around in the darkness. Previously, he had been possessed by Jericho before when he was becoming "too much of a jerk" in said mute's signing. This time, it stung his mind in a painful, stabbing migraine lashing across his mind. Gripping his forehead, he threw his hand out, trying to find a switch for the lights, but he only hit walls.

Panic swept through him like he was struck by lightning. What was going on? Was this some sort of sick, twisted punishment? He could not think of anything he had done wrong to Herald or Jericho. Well, he might have made them cuddle into each other on the couch to look like a couple, but they never found out! Or did they? Cursing underneath his breath, Hot Spot pounded on the concrete wall, shrieking for someone to help.

"Wow! You really are pathetic."

"Pantha!" Hot Spot cried happily as she opened the door behind him. Embracing her tightly, he wailed, "Oh, Pantha, you're my light, my savior! I could kiss you!"

"Please, don't," she grumbled, pushing him away. "How did you get in here?"

"Jericho possessed me! I have no idea why, but he did. Probably under Herald's order since he's the freaking leader, but still! Why would they do that?" Hot Spot barked, crossing his arms.

Pantha hummed in thought, knowing Jericho to be good in nature, if a bit mischievous. Pausing, she noticed something strange on his face. Inspecting it as he ranted in the dim lighting, she suddenly snorted on laughter. Covering her mouth, Pantha leaned against the doorframe, holding her stomach with sly chortles ripping from her ruby lips.

"What? What's so funny? Hey, stop laughing!" he shrieked, raising his fist.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Pantha snidely questioned, laughing wickedly.

"No, I…oh, no." Hot Spot gasped. "What did they do, Pantha?"

"You should see for yourself. If I tell you, you will think I am lying."

Hot Spot rushed by her, bolting into the bathroom. Delirium coated his vision, almost not seeing himself straight as he desperately searched for the mirror. Once he rubbed his eyes to regain his sense, he looked at the mirror above the sink. His mouth flopped open in abrupt horror. His entire face was painted white with two rosy blobs on his cheeks. There was bright green eyeliner ringing his chocolate orbs along with dark purple lipstick coating his lips and parts of his chin and cheeks. His hair was dyed blonde like a bimbo's, and he gagged at his appearance. What was this? He looked like a deformed clown!

Backing away in fright, he nearly toppled into the shower. His body slacked in terror, dropping in front of the sink. Desperately, he tried to wash his face and remove the impurities, but the hideous, clashing paint and makeup remained put. Grasping towels, Hot Spot feebly scrubbed at his face, but only removed smidges, making him look insane with small portions of his kin poking forth.

"Hey, Isaiah…"

His head whirled around to find Herald and Jericho at the door. They pointed at the same time, smirking with their shining, white teeth.

"…you got owned, sucker!" Herald jeered. "That's for making us cuddle together and posting the picture on the internet! By the way, the other Titans loved the new look, especially Robin. Think you got a drinking problem."

_He's not very happy,_ Jericho signed, shoulders shaking in amusement.

"When is he happy?" Herald wondered, scratching his chin. "So, Hot Spot, you learn your…? Oh, boy. Jericho, I think we better run."

In all of his flame-headed glory, Hot Spot's rage exploded as he empowered his body in a torrent of flames. Beseeched by rage, Hot Spot lunged out and promptly beat the crap out of them. Jericho and Herald never pranked Hot Spot again. However, they managed to spread the lone photograph around the internet, cementing Hot Spot's "drinking problem" in Teen Titans' history.


	31. 29: Dark: Bushido with True Master

Teen Titans © DC Comics

29. Dark

"True Master?" he called, stepping into the quaint, wooden home. "_Sensei_, where are you?"

His voice lingered, echoing in the barren home. Shadows played cruel, deceptive games across the wooden walls. Bushido hesitantly walked forward, hand poised on his sword as if to strike. The air was still, and he almost longed to cut it in order to break the dreadful silence. His swift, black orbs crossed everywhere, leaving no corner of the abode unturned. Red walls paled to gray at night, and the floorboards creaked underneath his sandals. Bushido took a breath, partially holding it before exhaling when he arrived before her chamber. Hesitantly knocking, he awaited the barking, grating hiss of the elderly woman, but no sound emerged. Quirking an eyebrow, Bushido called for her again.

"Bushido?" Chu-Hui crooned from inside her domain.

"True Master, has your illness passed?" he asked, concern dripping from his tongue like rain.

A weary cough was his response.

"I suppose not. Shall I prepare supper?"

"Make something for yourself. I am not hungry," she replied, sputtering and hacking.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Don't you backsass me!"

Bushido winced, backing down and reluctantly agreed. Moving away, he sighed and trudged down the hall. Ever since Slade's attack, Chu-Hui's health deteriorated faster than a suicide bomber. She grew too sick to properly train him, shouting commands for him to follow. Bushido learned rapidly, much to her luck, expertly mastering swordsmanship and martial arts all at once. He truly was his mother's son, obeying and caring for Chu-Hui even in her near-death state.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with a bowl of turnip and ramen soup, the Japanese youth felt a twitching smile come to him as he gazed at his favorite meal. Removing a pair of chopsticks from the counter, he quietly devoured his meal in ravenous lust. By training all day, Bushido rarely stopped to eat. With Bear, Snake, and Monkey under Slade's vile control, he needed to be on guard at every second. There was no telling what cruelty the animals could do or if they would attack. Monkey was known for his mild insanity, flipping around and led his opponents to death by freefalling. Snake loved torturing victims in poignant strangulation whenever they failed so they could not try again. Bear simply loved to battle, but only if necessary, making him the most honorable, but Slade reconfigured his mind. He twisted the grizzly into such an awful abomination that Bushido could only dream of reclaiming their former friendship.

Once he finished, Bushido washed his bowl, brushed his teeth, and yawned into his fist. He threw his chopsticks away, staring out at the crisp, black night. There were no stars, and the moon cowardly hid in the darkness. Bushido glanced over his shoulder, hearing his master moan harshly. Pain seeped from her throat, poisoning his ears. With the severity of her sickness, Bushido hurriedly rushed over to her door and furiously pounded on it, demanding to be let in.

"Go away!" Chu-Hui snapped, and an audible crash was heard.

Bushido glanced down at the shards of glass underneath his feet that slipped through the crack of the door. "True Master, please! I demand you allow me entrance! I am very worried about you and this disease! Do not leave me in the darkness while you suffer!"

There was no response for a while, but before Bushido could add anything, she replied, "Come in, Ryuko."

Baffled at the use of his real name. Bushido almost backed down, but pushed gently against the door and opened it. Stepping inside, he bowed to his master and stepped carefully over the glass shards of a vase she threw at the door in rage. When he gazed at her face, he gasped sharply at her feeble position.

Chu-Hui was nearly strapped to her bed. She was covered in sheets and surrounded by herbs and medicines. A fire was ignited by a small chimney in the corner of her petite room. In appearance, Bushido suddenly realized how elderly she was. The wrinkles on her face were like prominent creases on paper. Her eyes lost the sparkle of her prowess and skill. Chu-Hui became a shriveled, old woman in mere days.

"T-True Master," Bushido stuttered in horror.

She chortled hoarsely, beckoning him closer. "Ah, Ryuko, you truly are a kind person. Kneel."

He obeyed, clutching her weathered hand. It was like a prune with flaks of skin hanging onto demure bones. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, my dear boy. I want to tell you about my apprentices…and my life."

Bushido gasped lightly. On the subject of her past, Chu-Hui was tight-lipped, never revealing a peep. Anytime he asked resulted in a bop to his noggin. Inclining his head for her to continue, it was his turn to be silent.

"I was raised right here in this village below us. I trained under my mother, the original True Master and traveled the world when I was in my youth, making my skills improve. I fell in love with a man named Chan To, a sorcerer and fine warrior, but he was a thrill-seeker, and I disapproved of his cunning magic. Chan and I lived together, and we almost married, but he decided a life of blasted debauchery was better. I was thirty when it happened. In shame, I returned home to find my mother deceased from old age. I took up her name, becoming the second True Master. After ten years came my first apprentice, Slade, and he was a genius. I thought I had found the perfect student, teaching him everything, but the twenty-year-old decided to use the skills I taught him to become a mercenary. I expelled him, telling him he was worthless at twenty-five. I took on my second apprentice, your mother. Oh, she was an eager girl, much like you at fifteen. She was exactly like you, training under me for weeks and months until I told her how proud I was of her. She passed, going back to Japan, becoming the first Bushido. When she told me of her pregnancy, I was thrilled. I even have baby pictures of you, but your father, oh, he was a brave man, died fighting to save a few kids from a punk gang. Your mother, in her rage, cut the gang members down, and I could not bring myself to expel her when she threw herself at my feet and cried to me on how much she loved him. It was just like Chan and I, except ending with death, not betrayal. A few years later, she was killed. I was horrified. I thought I lost everything until I devised up the trials with Bear, Snake, and Monkey on this mountain. Fools tried and failed to pass the tests, and I only made them up for people to prove they were worthy of becoming my pupil. No one could succeed until years later, a boy named Robin arrived. You know of him, yes?"

Bushido nodded. "Yes, the leader of the Teen Titans."

"Yes, Robin was a hotheaded, clever boy. He faced many tribulations, including defeating Slade twice in his past. I was impressed by his reputation, but that was not enough and would be unfair if I accepted him without him finishing the trials. Robin passed, defeating Katarou who tried to best him through cheating. Robin was just like your mother, keeping everything in mind, mastering every art and craft in only a few days! I was completely stupefied, but Robin merely grinned, saying he had previous training by a man in Gotham City. Robin has now become my second successful pupil after your mother and the only one still alive besides you. Now, there is you, Bushido." At his confused expression, she smirked. 'You are young, but strong, brave, loyal, and skillful. I could have taught you more. Bushido, you are a hero. Never forget it. Do not become like Slade."

Bushido grasped his sword, unsheathing it and raised it in front of his face. "I vow on my honorable blade, my very life, to never become like Slade."

She coughed, having used all of her strength in speaking. "G-good, Ryuko. Believe in yourself. Do not-do not stray from your path."

"True Master!" he cried, tightening his grip on her hand, shoving his sword back into his sheath with his free hand.

She tapped his forehead, and out from her crimson sleeve came a gold belt with a Chinese symbol. "Put it on."

Bushido curiously grasped it, straightening himself to his knees and wrapped it around his waist. "True Master-"

"Ryuko Orsono, I Chu-Hui, bequeath the title of True Master onto you. Your mother would have been proud."

Bushido gasped, mouth ripping open. "Me? I am the True Master?"

Chu-Hui nodded, eyes sliding shut. "Make me proud, Bushido. There are bright things awaiting you in the future."

Suddenly, her body went limp, and her head rolled to the side. Her chest stopped rising, making her heart halt. Bushido grasped her hands, shouting at her to wake up. The heavy silence returned, making his charcoal eyes widen. Stupefied, Bushido rose to his feet, coming to terms with the horrible truth in front of him.

Chu-Hui, the second True Master, was dead.


	32. 58: Lesson: Lightning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

58. Lesson

Lightning hated apologizing. It was not his fault he and his brother made a giant fire monster that nearly destroyed the entire forest. How was he supposed to know the old one was Slade in disguise? They had no idea they were being played for fools! Of course, he felt guilt for ruining part of the woodland, but it was not his concern. He could only be so blasé as to urge the brothers were deceived.

However, Thunder insisted they apologize. Lightning was appalled, dumbstruck at his twin's adamancy on asking for forgiveness. During their rainstorm that doused the fire creature, Lightning argued that by being tricked, they were not held responsible for their actions. Thunder countered with the damage they had done before meeting the old one. How they destroyed the outside of the art museum and destructively "played" on the bridge. Lightning had no comeback for that, understanding they were at fault, but he insisted upon their innocence with the fire monster.

"Brother, please," Thunder quietly spoke, taking Lightning's arm firmly with a sad set of eyes. "I do not want to harm the green one's newfound trust in us."

Lightning sighed, conceding reluctantly, and the brothers darted down to the surface. They found the green one and his companions practically dancing in the rain, except for the sorceress who platonically stood. The green one took notice to them, smiling warmly and approached them. Lightning immediately turned away, feeling aggravation prickle at his skin and crossed his arms.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have made," Thunder politely sated, bowing humbly.

Lightning snorted to himself, but gasped silently in surprise when Thunder nudged him roughly in his back. Hesitantly, he sheepishly found Thunders annoyed, angry glower upon him before facing the green one. His smile was contagious, permitting him to almost start the apology, but kept his words battling the insides of his mouth, trying to break free of his stubborn, immovable lips. For the brief moments, he gazed in the green one's pale, emerald orbs, and Lightning saw the earnest concern for the brothers in his eyes. The green one…he actually appeared to care for them!

"I am…" Lightning bowed, smiling. "…also sorry."

"You have taught us much, green one. Thank you," his brother added, shaking his hand.

The green one shook his hand casually. "Don't thank me. Thank the person who taught me."

He gestured back, arm thrusting out to the orange one. She smiled genuinely, and the stormy twins bowed to her in order to expose their gratitude and respect. The orange one reiterated their gesture, and their other friends approached tentatively.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster," she replied, hands held in tightly together on her skirt.

Lightning stared at the quadrant, and a question escaped his cracking lips before he could stop himself. "Why?"

The five stared at him, all surprised he would speak in a voice so quiet and startled. Thunder's hand fell on Lightning's shoulder, asking him to continue with his thought.

"Why do you battle for this place? I do not understand. These people, do they appreciate your valiant efforts? Do they thank you and smile? If not, why do you care?"

"Because we're heroes."

Lightning and Thunder whirled around, finding the garishly adorned leader boy walk up to them.

"Heroes do the right thing no matter what. They do what they think will help people." The leader boy smiled, shocking both siblings, as they thought of him as intrusive and arrogant. "So, Thunder and Lightning, was it? Thanks for the help. You two aren't bad."

"You are most certainly welcome," Thunder quickly replied, grinning back.

"My brother and I formed the rain together to quell the fire beast. Does that action make us heroes?" Lightning slowly inquired, a contemplative finger to his chin.

"Yeah, dude! You helped us and destroyed that flame human-demon-thing! That totally makes you guys heroes," the green one interjected, smacking Lightning contently and brazenly on the back. Upon Lightning's yelp and immediate snarl, the green one chuckled nervously and backed away. "Uh, sorry."

"Brother, we should take our leave," Lightning suddenly stated, taking Thunder's arm and began dragging him off.

Thunder frowned with a pout, having wanted to stay and chat more, but obeyed his brother's whim. They waved to their newfound friends before shooting to the sky in a crackling blast. Once reaching their cloud, they halted the rain and peered out. A stunning rainbow appeared over the horizon, capturing the landscape in many hues. They watched their new friends follow the rainbow, soaking in its beauty. Lightning sat down, lying back on the cloud and sighed.

"Brother," he began hesitantly, "will we see them soon?"

"Yes," Thunder quickly promised, kneeling next to him as Lightning sat up.

"I am sorry for harming you. I feel so awful for striking you, my own brother, and foolishly believing you betrayed me." Lightning pulled off his best teary-eyed face, lip quivering as he asked for forgiveness.

Thunder winced, a quirky grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. Bringing Lightning close to him, the blue elemental replied, "Do not feel so horrid, my brother. I forgive you."

"Can we be heroes like them? I-I believe I wish to be a hero."

"I wish so as well. If we use our gifts wisely, we can save people instead of harming them."

"Then I suppose I learned a lesson. A new lesson."

Thunder blinked, cocking his head in surprise as Lightning smiled at him.

"Heroism is much more amusing than destruction."


	33. 14: Judgment: Kid Flash and Jinx

Teen Titans © DC Comics

14. Judgment

"So," Kid Flash began, making the hexing witch cringe, "why are you alone?"

Jinx glanced over her shoulder at Kid Flash. Somehow, he always found her. No matter where she went, he would pop up at the most annoying time. She would try and get some alone time, but his presence would linger for a moment or two too long. She tried to cast him away with a hex, but Kid Flash nimbly dodged. Presuming he was making a mocking jest by his charming smirk, Jinx sighed and continued to gaze into the city.

Kid Flash tentatively approached her, asking, "You're supposed to catch me, right? Why aren't you?"

Her shoulder hunched, tensing as Jinx pinched her brow. What could she say to make him leave and go assist his precious Titans friends? She previously spoke with Thunder around two, three weeks ago on the night she broke free from Madame Rouge. The blue elemental convinced her to try and be a hero, but he was just as pushy and clingy as the speedster before her. She warned Thunder about the Brotherhood of Evil's plan, but never specifically told him what would occur. Still, Jinx was confused about herself, unsure of where to go with her life, but she felt herself leaning the opposite way of her current life. It frightened her completely, making her freeze in her spot, and Kid Flash's presence only freed that wedge between her and her life of crime.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she finally snapped, glaring over to him.

Kid Flash whistled, crossing his arms. "Feisty, and you're not doing anything. I found you just standing here…alone. Where's your friends or are they gonna ambush me again?"

"Capturing your friends," she sneered, smirking at his surprised face. "The Brain's tracking everyone down. Anyone on the Titans' roster is toast."

He gaped, thoroughly shocked and backed up a step. "Everyone? Like, even the new guys, Argent, Bushido, and Pantha to name a few?"

"Everyone."

He bit his lip, dumbfounded at the sudden information. He only thought Jinx was after him when Madame Rouge left after she was defeated by Jinx. Kid Flash sought out his close friend Thunder to try and convert Jinx, believing she was worth it. There was a spark of good in her, and he wanted to have that tiny dot of light grow for her to become a Titan. The only reason why he asked if she was going to capture him was to bring up Madame Rouge and see if she went on the manipulative "Rubber Band" woman's side. Kid Flash knew that Thunder helped in urging Jinx to change, but he swore himself to secrecy on Jinx' request.

"You should get outta here," she warned suddenly, taking him out of his thoughts.

"And leave you here? No way." Kid Flash took up the space next to her, offering his hand. "Come with me, Jinx."

"Why do you care?" she blurted, backing away near the roof's edge.

"Hey, be careful!" he shouted, grasping her arm. "A single misstep could end up with you as a splatter on the ground."

She shuddered, falling to her knees. "I don't know what to do. You and Thunder, you both think I can be a good guy, but why? I've trained to be a villain, and my goal was to become like Madame Rouge. I wanted respect, but I never wanted this. To be broken down on her knees in front of her enemy, a Titan, but a Titan who showed compassion and concern. Now, Rouge has abandoned me. I don't have anyone else. The only H.I.V.E boy that cared was See-More, but the Brain sent him away with Warp to fight The Herald. I-I don't have anyone anymore."

"That's a lie."

Startled, Jinx heaved her head up and felt two strong arms embracing her tightly. Her eyes widened, paralyzed in shock at the warmness of his hug. She felt his heartbeat against her chest. It was a steady, calming pump, becoming the only sound in the world. Jinx found her body slacking into him, subconsciously placing her head against him so she could hear his heartbeat more fluently. His heartbeat was quickening, clearly happy to be with her, and Jinx gulped inaudibly, unsure of what to do.

"You're never alone because I'm gonna be by your side no matter what. Whether you want me around or not, I'm gonna stick by you." Kid Flash smiled, rubbing her back comfortingly. "If any of the other Titans try to make you leave, I'll handle them. Me and Thunder got your back, and I'm sure his brother, Lightning, will take a liking to you. They've reformed in the past, and they'll help you, but I'm going to be by your side one hundred percent. I won't leave you, Jinx. You think you're alone, but you're not. Besides, I think…" Pulling back, he reached behind her ear and produced a rose with a coy grin. "…you like getting these."

Jinx gaped lightly, lips barely parted as she accepted the thornless rose. The sweet aroma drifted up, delighting her spirits. She recalled the first rose she received, using her powers to turn it into a crumpled, colorless mess. Jinx wished she kept it, being the first gift he ever gave her. Jinx' pink, feline-like orbs met his knightly, azure gems, not wanting to break free to her old life of villainy. Without warning, her arms threw themselves over his shoulders, pulling him close to her in order to feel his warmth once again.

Kid Flash gawked, arms hovering awkwardly over her body as she buried herself into him. He blinked, unsure of what to do and felt a smile stretch across his face. Cuddling into Jinx, he embraced the thin, aspiring girl to himself and rested his chin upon her pink locks. She was the strangest, most beautiful chick he ever met. Her style and attitude brought instant attraction from the arrogant speedster. At first, he thought she was just a pretty face, but hearing her plight on being bad luck meant becoming a villain, Kid Flash desired to show her the light. Maybe she would see it herself, he believed at first, and go with him, but as he continued trying to convert her, Kid Flash felt himself falling for the sly, intelligent, and bold girl. Heck, he might have been in love.

"Your communicator," Jinx whispered, pulling it out from Kid Flash's spandex.

"Yeah?" he wondered softly.

"It's broken."

"Robin sent out a distress signal and deactivated the communicators. I was gonna go find out what happened, but I figured you were more important. Besides, it can't be all that bad, right?"

"The Brain has frozen your friends, including Thunder and Lightning. He tracked you all down through your communicators."

"What?" Kid Flash leaped to his feet urgently. Electrified panic exploded on his face, ready to shoot out when he offered his hand to Jinx. "Here's your chance, Jinx. We can save our friends. Will you help me?"

Jinx gasped silently, realizing it was just like before. When he promised her salvation, she coldly rejected and harmed him. However, she would not make the same mistake twice. A light, grateful smile split across her chalky complexion as she slipped her lithe hand into his gloved one. As Kid Flash heaved her up bridal style, she uttered a surprised squeak and tensed in his strong arms as he beamed down at her.

"You're so cute when you're scared," he teased lightly.

"Don't make me hex you again," she scowled. "I can easily blast you off the roof. Um, Kid Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For…?"

"Showing me the right path. You didn't judge me because of my bad luck and showed me what I can be. I guess I was never restricted by my bad luck."

"You can be whatever you want, Jinx, but I saw you were stick in a rut, and don't worry. You've got friends in the Titans with me and Thunder. We'll plead your case for Robbie to make you a Titan."

"Okay, let's go. The Brotherhood's base is in Paris."

"City of love? Awesome!"

"Don't get any ideas."

"Aw…"

Continuation from 46. Reflection where Thunder tries his hand at reforming Jinx. I just wanted to do some more Flinx. XD


	34. 73: Patience: Pantha and Red Star

Teen Titans © DC Comics

73. Patience

Pantha punched Red Star in the face. As he screamed and crashed down a few yards away from them, Titans South watched Red Star soar through the air as if he were a defunct shooting star. Lightning took a photo as soon as he landed, head connecting with the ground. Red Star groaned, flopping to his stomach as Pantha furiously stalked over, snatching Red Star by his uniform and heaved him dangerously close to her face.

"What do you mean you forgot our anniversary?" Pantha, now twenty-one, snarled.

Red Star, twenty-two, grimaced in her poignant grasp. "Uh, I did not mean anything by it, my dear! I-!"

Punch to the jaw!

"Oh, that one hurt, Argent, now twenty and engaged to a twenty-year-old Thunder, muttered as Red Star flew past them again.

"Feh, he gets what he deserves" Jinx, nineteen, muttered as her boyfriend of the same age, Flash, snuggled into her. "Hey, where's Titans North?"

"Hiding," a twenty-year-old Lightning informed, pointing to the closet.

"That's why they asked us to 'referee' their little lover's spat. That way, they could hide," Kole added, now eighteen.

Actually, the other four members of Titans North, Jericho, Hot Spot, The Herald, and Wildebeest, used Herald's trumpet to teleport them all to a bar. They were too scared of Pantha's rage to be around.

"Should-should we break them up?" Thunder nervously asked.

"Nah, let's watch the fun," Flash eagerly replied.

"But Red Star's jaw looks broken." Kole paused, watching Red Star crack his jaw into place. "Well, that probably wasn't good."

"Please, Rosabelle, listen to me," Red Star entreated as Pantha furiously crossed her arms.

"Leonid! It is our anniversary! We have been married for a year, starting today! Don't you get how special this day is for us?" Pantha snapped, threateningly cracking her knuckles. For once, she had her mask off, revealing alluring, golden eyes, and a very thin, straight nose.

Red Star rubbed his bruised chin, sighing to himself. "I told you. I am sorry for this. I meant to get you something-"

"Oh, so you didn't even get me one," Pantha hissed.

"Bad move, dude," Flash commented.

Red Star glowered, bright, grass-colored eyes at the speedster, instantly shutting Flash up. "Please, I tried, but there was a villain attacking Moscow!"

"Uh-huh. Didn't you say that last week, too?"

Red Star flinched.

"Yeah, I thought so."

The members of Titans South whistled slowly, bringing two more annoyed looks from the married duo. Sighing, Thunder got to his feet and stepped protectively in front of Red Star, prepared to plead his case until Pantha snatched his waist. Yelping as Pantha heaved him into the air, he screamed when Pantha threw him into a wall, forehead smashing violently with the doorframe. Groaning, Thunder held his cranium, muttering how much of a beast Pantha must have been in bed.

"That is my brother you are throwing!" Lightning roared as Argent hurried over to her fiancé. However, the sharp glower from the fierce Pantha instantly brought meekness to Lightning's knees. Stumbling, back onto the couch, he pulled Kole in front of him, stuttering, "Uh, n-never you mind."

"Coward," Kole grunted. "You're lucky you're cute."

"That is enough, Rosabelle. Leave the others out of this. I am at fault here," Red Star proclaimed.

"And now he mans up," Jinx stated, rolling her eyes.

"Will you all get out?" Pantha screeched.

"We can't. This is our house," Argent commented.

Red Star and Pantha paused, stopping their one-sided fight. They were in Titans South's living room somehow. Pantha slapped herself in the forehead, remembering that Herald popped back home to Titans North's Tower and teleported them to Titans South's home at eight in the morning. Needless to say, they were thrilled at the morning carnage. It made their day brighter.

"Just get out before I castrate the men and tie the tubes of the women!" Pantha roared, eye twitching.

The five members of Titans South and Honorary Southie Kole exchanged frightened, worried looks. Argent pointed at the front door, shouting, "Flash! Take us to Herald's club! We're getting drunk with the North boys!"

"But, dear, it is only ten," Thunder pointed out, "in the morning."

Argent stared at him.

"…What am I saying? Let us go!" he jeered, heaving her into his arms as Flash took up Jinx and dashed away with the former couple.

"Why are you two still here?" Pantha snapped at Lightning and Kole.

"We are not pathetic alcoholics like them," Lightning informed, waving his hand. "Continue with your brawl."

Pantha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Turning back to her husband, she was about to murder him when Red Star suddenly kissed her. Her gold eyes widened at the surprise lip-lock, but she winged it, kissing back. Pulling back, she pointed at Red Star's broad chest, stating she was still aggravated. However, she was cut off by the Russian lifting her into the air and hoisted her over his shoulder. Yelping, she frantically squirmed, trying to break free when Red Star turned to Lightning and Kole and asked if they had a spare bedroom.

"You may use Wallace's room. I believe he keeps sex toys-"

"That is all I wish to know! Thank you!" Red Star quickly interjected, stopping the yellow elemental before he could say anything else. Flying up the stairs, Red Star beamed cheekily back to Pantha. "Please, do not worry, Rosabelle. I will make it up to you."

"What, with make-up sex? I'd like that, but still! It is so last minute," Pantha grumbled as Red Star opened Flash's room. "…Oh, God, get us out of here!"

Red Star slammed the door shut, paling considerably. "…I did not know Flash had _that_ many sex toys."

"You should not have cut the yellow rat-"

"Lightning can hear you!" the sallow demigod shrieked from downstairs.

"…Lightning off," Pantha finished, shaking her head.

"Oh, and don't use Thunder and Argent's room! It's way worse!" Kole shouted, trying to be helpful.

"What is wrong with this team, and why don't they just have an orgy?" Pantha murmured.

Red Star chuckled, opening Lightning's door and sighed pleasantly. His and Kole's room was far more appealing with a simple bed, furniture, photos, and a small, unlit, white candle by the window. Placing Pantha on the bed, he quickly dodged her fist and caught her hand. When Pantha launched her second fist, he snatched it, knowing she was in shock. Urging her to calm down sternly, Red Star sighed quietly, taking his place at her side.

"I am sorry for forgetting, Rosabelle. Truly, I am, but you must understand. I was appointed as State Defender. The people need me," he stated.

"When you were seventeen, they feared you," she snarled, and by the sullenness on his face, she realized she hit a low point. Taking his hand, Pantha sighed quietly and shook her head as if scolding a young, sorrowful child. "Leonid, I know your job is important, and people do need you, but for the past three months, it has been all business with you. Even Baby's worried. You haven't been home, and you've been flying around doing God knows what. I am, hell, I am concerned, Leo."

Red Star gazed at her in stunned shock. For a moment, he forgot how to speak. Had he become so wrapped up in his duty that he became blinded to the ones who loved him? During his three months as State Defender and counting, Red Star was seldomly home. He and Pantha lived in an apartment in Science City, Russia, even though Pantha still worked and sometimes slept over at her home in Titans North. Yet, Red Star was so involved in his work that he overall neglected his family, going after criminals and gangs that terrorized Russia.

"Leo, you…" She pinched her brow quickly before facing him with a smirk and cracked her knuckles. "Look, just let me punch you, and it'll be fine."

"Wait, you will forgive me so easily?" He perked up, shocked at her kindness. "I…go ahead."

Pantha whirled her open palm before lurching forward. Her fingers dug into his skin, burning him as he flailed and cried out in shrill anguish. When Pantha released him, Red Star groaned weakly and collapsed onto the floor. He went motionless, brain whirring as searing pain struck through his face. Suddenly, his leg twitched frantically like he was a happy puppy.

"Rosabelle…" he moaned as Pantha started snickering. "…why is my leg moving like this?"

"I activated the sex pressure points in your mind. You will be horny in three…two…o-"

Before Pantha could finish her sentence, Red Star leaped up and furiously made out with her. Pantha internally smirked, getting what she wanted after all as she unbuttoned Red Star's shirt…

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lightning and Kole were snuggling together, watching a gory, slasher film when they heard heavy groaning and panting. At first, Lightning appeared confused until Kole's head landed onto his chest, a hand to her forehead. He curiously gazed at her until she whispered what they were doing. Lightning grunted in annoyance, tempted to blast them until Kole brought up a valid point.

"Isn't their kid in a bar?" she wondered.

The ceiling exploded, caving in as Lightning and Kole screamed and held onto each other. Red Star and Pantha leaped to their feet, dressed up in a blanket to cover their nudity with their clothes clasped tightly underneath their arms. Kole hid behind Lightning, using him as a shield as she realized that overbearing parents were far scarier than a serial killer.

"What do you mean Baby is at a bar?" Red Star demanded.

"Titans North took him to a bar," Lightning meekly informed.

"Where?" Pantha roared.

"Downtown at Herald's club," Kole replied, peering out fearfully.

"Do you want to finish up sex first?" Pantha asked, facing Red Star with a slight grin.

Red Star nodded, smiling blissfully, and they proceeded to fall over each other…right in front of Lightning and Kole.

"I think my eyes are bleeding," Kole whimpered as Lightning nodded, disgusted.

"Today, I have seen two moons, and it is not even noon," he groaned, shaking his head.

…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY REDTHA. Here's a shitty fanfic as your present. :D


	35. 5: Unbreakable: Wonder Girl and Melvin

Teen Titans © DC Comics

5. Unbreakable

POW!

Wonder Girl's fist cracked against the thief's face, smirking to herself. Removing her lasso, she waved it around her head and threw it over the masked man's body. Tightening it, she beamed with pride as the citizens of Steel City cheered for her. Wonder Girl was in charge of the polluted city while the Titans East were away to protect Jump City. Wonder Girl was asked specifically by Bumblebee, a girl she admired and accepted the offer. Having to deal with a group of chauvinistic boys was something Wonder Girl could not handle well, but Bumblebee put them all in their place. When Speedy was teaching Mas y Menos about women and preparing to ask them out with flirting, Bumblebee literally threw Speedy out of the Tower when she learned of it, and Aqualad filmed it.

It was an instant Youtube sensation.

The Amazon warrior flew into the air, placing her lasso back into her belt. Another villain in jail, meaning a job well done. She could never understand why people turned to evil. Wonder Girl could think of reasons why like having nothing to support their family, but most became villainous for thrills and kicks. It was a rush to break the law, the excitement of knowing they might be caught. They became corrupted, mind poisoned at the prospect of power and wealth. Wonder Girl was a very modest young woman, having no need for either and despised others who craved those hideous sins.

Amazons were technologically advanced, a strong race of women who could solve anything without resorting to violence unless deemed necessary. At all costs, Amazons shunned excessive bloodshed, strongly believing that no one should perish. Wonder Woman, Queen Hippolyta, and the rest of the women of Themyscira Island or Paradise Island to non-Amazons, placed their hopeful beliefs of a peaceful society onto Wonder Girl at birth. She was christened Donna Troy when she was born, raised by the queen as a second daughter, making her a princess. Wonder Girl learned the evils of men with them polluting the world using horrifying schemes and sins. Amazons vowed to create a world where equality would strive between men and women. Wonder Girl took up that promise, becoming the official representation of the Amazons in the Teen Titans.

Currently, she was flying over Steel City, remaining high in the sky, hands drifting to gracefully slice clouds. Her scarlet lips curved up, scouring the city in peaceful ponder, concerned on where the next criminal would strike. All of her adversaries were lowly, male crooks, vainly attempting to rob banks and the lone museum. The banks she could understand why, but the museum puzzled her. Earlier, she had visited the old, nearly deserted place, but nothing was of real value. There was just a lot of artwork, none of them of actual worth. Not even a jewel resided there or sculptures from ancient times. Still, thieves particularly targeted the museum for some reason that baffled Wonder Girl.

Standing on the roof of the museum, Wonder Girl crossed her arms and surveyed the city. So far, only nothing, just stealing rogues. Yawning into her palm, she felt sleepiness come to her as they day began slipping by. Lethargy came to her bones, rubbing her cobalt eyes. Why couldn't someone attack an apartment store or even a food court at Steel City's mall? Wonder Girl glanced down at the city below, sighing quietly and decided to venture back to the still Tower to sleep. In today alone, she stopped over two dozen robberies, wondering how Titans East did it. She could have done more if they routine was not so monotonous. At one point, after the ninth time, she was hoping a C-level villain like Dr. Light would show up.

_Could this place be anymore boring?_ she thought, flying off to the Tower. _I wish Diana could've come. Maybe she would've been able to make this day go buy faster. Huh?_

Wonder Girl's eyes caught a flicker of crimson streak at her, but she zipped upwards to avoid it. Gasping, she realized it was an actual hand surging at her face. Suddenly, the hand grew, enlarging to be big enough to snatch her. The fingers were like blades, sharp and deadly as they grasped the stupefied Amazon. Crying out, Wonder Girl vainly squirmed, trying to wriggle free, but the elusive hand dragged her back down to the city and smacked her against the pavement. Grunting, she ignored the pain erupting in her head, and she snarled at her opponent,

"Vell, vhat haf ve here? Leetle, mees Vonder Girl," Madame Rouge sneered in her thick accent. "Avay from your island? You are pretty far from home."

"Who are you? One of those Brotherhood of Evil creeps?" she demanded as the hand retracted. Getting up, she snatched her lasso and swung it over her head. "And if you are, you're not getting away!"

Rouge burst into mocking laughter, crossing her arms. "You do not haf the experience to defeat me."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Wonder Girl snapped, dashing forward and threw her lasso.

Smirking, Rouge sidestepped the oncoming rope and snatched it. Wonder Girl gulped, not expecting that. With a quick heave, Rouge whirled the Amazon around and whipped her into the ground. As civilians ran and panicked, Wonder Girl struggled to her feet, but only managed to push herself up to her knees when a fist came smashing her across her jaw. Grunting, she toppled back to the side and rolled along the crushed, staggering pavement from her impact before stopping once her body connected with the sidewalk.

"Iz zat all you haf got?" Rouge sneered, hovering over her with her fingers extended like claws.

"I've got more than you can dish out!" Wonder Girl barked, leaping to her feet and clocked Rouge across the face.

Crying out quickly, Rouge stumbled to the ground, and Wonder Girl immediately took the initiative to strike. Grasping Rouge's arms, she pinned them behind her back and forced her to remain still. However, Rouge smirked, elongating her arms, and, in her shock, Wonder Girl loosened her grip. Punching her in the face, Rouge clutched the princess in her mighty grip, squeezing her as Wonder Girl shrieked in pain.

"Are you in pain?" she taunted, tightening her grip.

"L-let me go!" Wonder Girl cried, desperately trying to break free as if felt like her bones would snap into fragments.

"I vouldn't if I could," Rouge chortled. "For an Amazon, you are quiet pathetic."

With her whims beseeched by fury, Wonder Girl threw her head back and slammed her forehead onto Rouge's. When Rouge dropped her from the sudden impact, Wonder Girl slashed her foot into her side. Rouge felt as though a sledgehammer embedded itself into her hip, cutting her in half. Wonder Girl removed her lasso, waving it carefully over her head before throwing it onto Rouge. In retaliation for her suffering, Wonder Girl tied her lasso around Rouge's midriff, clasping her arms to her side and squeezed.

"Told ya I could take whatever you dished out," she chuckled. "Your next stop will be jail."

"I'm laughing to death!" Rouge sniggered, grinning wickedly. "You fail to comprehend the position that you're in."

"What's that mean?"

"Look up."

Wonder Girl flicked her head up at Rouge's direction, mouth gaping. Yet, there was nothing. Only clouds and the sky floated above her at a peaceful pace. Realizing she was tricked, she snapped her head back down and found Rouge back on her feet. She had no reaction time as Rouge extended her boot into her stomach. The wind lodged out of her lungs, shock overwhelming her into stunned silence as her head cracked with a skyscraper. Flopping face-fist into the ground, Wonder Girl gagged and groaned, holding her stomach. Agony streamed throughout her thin frame, puncturing every fiber of her being. Her sapphire orbs paled in the light, glimmering her weakness. Moaning softly, Wonder Girl attempted to get up, but Rouge smashed her hand onto her ponytail, smacking her face into the jagged concrete.

"Pathetic. Completely pathetic," Rouge scoffed, dropping her limp form. "You put up a mediocre fight. A very boring right, if I might add. Anyvay, it is time for you to freeze."

Wonder Girl's vision blurred, suddenly unable to see. Her sight fogged, trapped in a red mist. She tried to move, attempted so very hard, but lost the battle and fell over. Something cool pressed again her forehead, making her shiver. Was it a sword or a gun? She could not tell, too delirious to see straight. Rouge snickered deviously, captivated by the torture she was delivering, and Wonder Girl felt her sadist ways seeping into her. Groaning, she weakly demanded to know why she was fighting for the Brotherhood.

"Vhy? Vhat a zilly question. I fight because I can. Eet iz so fun to put you mizerable brats in your place and let the big girls handle the rest. Vonder Voman must have been out of her leetle mind to haf chosen you for a partner," Rouge chortled, flicking her taser to full-blown stun. "Now, goodbye, Vonder Girl."

"No!"

The shrill cry alerted both to a small, eight-year-old girl with a crown of blonde pigtails and innocent, blue eyes. She was dressed up in a baggy, snug white jacket that covered her entire frame. Tears popped up in her eyes, sniffling as she ran over to Wonder Girl and stood protectively in front of her. Arms splayed to the side, she shouted, "Leave Wonder Girl alone! She's my hero! You won't hurt her anymore because I won't let you!"

"You worm," Rouge snarled, snatching her pigtail and heaved her into the air. "You think you can stand up to me?"

"Leave the poor girl out of this," Wonder Girl hissed, clenching her fists.

"Oh? How feeble! How childish!" Rouge laughed, throwing the girl, Melvin, over her shoulder. "As eef you can-!"

Wonder Girl shot to her feet, dashing past Rouge and caught Melvin in her arms. Holding Melvin tightly as she descended to the ground. She smiled, saying, "Thanks, little one. I really needed a savior."

"I'm Melvin, and don't worry! Bobby's handling her," Melvin chirped, giggling.

"Who's-? Oh, Hera, above…"

An enormous, monstrous teddy bear smashed Rouge into the ground once, twice, thrice, and Wonder Girl lost count after the fortieth whack. Somewhere around fifty or sixty, Rouge's conscious slipped, falling limp in Bobby's grasp. Curiously, Bobby sniffed Rouge before opening a garbage bin and dropped her in. Pushing the metal can to the side, Bobby kicked it down the street, and the trio watched it roll into the sunset.

"Whoa," Wonder Girl muttered.

"Great job, Bobby!" Melvin clapped her hands excitedly, running up and hugging him.

"That was incredible! Thanks for saving me, Melvin, Bobby." Wonder Girl retrieved her fallen lasso, slipping it into her golden yellow belt.

"Aw, you're welcome, Wonder Girl. Bobby and I think you're the coolest, don't we, Bobby?" When the silent bear enthusiastically nodded and grinned, Melvin continued with, "See? You're so cool to us the way you save people!"

Blushing bashfully, Wonder Girl adjusted her ponytail and smiled. "Well, you two are my heroes. Thanks for saving my life." Looking around to the destruction she caused, she winced. "I'm gonna get an earful from Bee."

Melvin chuckled, hugging Wonder Girl's leg. "Aw, they won't worry. You saved the city a lot today."

Picking up Melvin, she asked, "Where are your parents?"

She shrugged. "Well, they died. Me, Timmy, and Teether have been living on our own, but we've got Bobby to protect us."

"Wh-what? All by yourself?"

Melvin nodded sadly, and Bobby patted her head soothingly. Wonder Girl felt instant pity for the poor girl, not knowing the decisive pain of growing up alone. She could not just leave Melvin and her "boys" in Steel City to fend off fiends. Unlike Melvin, she at least knew a mother's protective, eternal love.

Suddenly, an idea struck her in the head. Smiling, Wonder Girl asked, "Well, what if I say I can get you a home? There's monastery in Ireland that my sister sometimes goes to, and you, Timmy, and Teether will be safe."

"Huh? Really?" Melvin's eyes sparkled much like Wonder Girls', twinkling in the dying sunshine. "Like a home?"

Wonder Girl winked cheerily. "Exactly. I can get one of the Titans to take you there. Maybe Raven. I think she likes kids


	36. 45: Heart Song: Jericho and The Herald

Teen Titans © DC Comics

45. Heart Song

Jericho was always a social boy, able to liven up a room with his cheerful personality. Even though he was a mute, Jericho was able to bring a smile to anyone's face. The many emotions he had could not be shared with words, but his face told stories of bliss, anguish, hope, confusion, and solitude of years by himself on an Indian mountaintop. Jericho never dwelled on his past, but, currently, the times were growing rough.

There were moments when the flashbacks became too real. It was as if he was reliving an endless nightmare, and the demon with the blade would forever slit his throat. Blood would gush in scarlet torrents, a geyser of crimson. In his sleep, he would kick, punch, and, occasionally, fall off his bed onto an unforgiving, carpeted floor. Tears would spill wildly from his eyes, staining his cheeks and tunic. There was no one he could speak with about his nightmares about his past, but mostly, his father.

While Robin was once Slade's apprentice, he hated every moment of it. Slade wanted Robin to think of him as a father, drawing resentment from Jericho because he was Slade's true, unwanted child. If Robin found out, Jericho feared his Titans membership would be revoked, and, even worse, he might have been interrogated until his last inch of sanity fled him. Jericho feared Robin's malice towards his father, knowing that any trace of Slade would be used in tracking the criminal mastermind down. Jericho decided to keep his distance from Robin, hiding his secret.

Then, there was Terra, currently missing or suffering from amnesia, who was Slade's second apprentice. He sought her for absolute control, knowing how vulnerable she was. Yet, Jericho never knew of Terra's innocence until Beast Boy told him of her cool, kind nature and insecurity due to her inability to fully control her powers. Terra was an unsuspecting girl, easy prey to his father. However, she betrayed her friends, something Jericho could not understand or relate with. People deceived him while he never did anything wrong.

He learned of others who willingly worked for his father. Before she reformed, Jinx battled the Titans when she, Gizmo, and Mammoth were hired by Slade. Her mission was to annihilate the heroic team before their name was really known. Thankfully, Jinx failed, breaking free from her villainous tirade about two years later. In the case of Thunder and Lightning, Slade deceived the excitable elementals into constructing an enormous fire monster, much to their horror. Lightning was far too hedonistic to understand the damage they had done until Thunder knocked some sense into him. Jericho once asked what the trio knew about Slade, and all three told their tales, asking why, but Jericho would always use the excuse that he was curious.

Jericho wondered why his father sought others to do his bidding. They were all young and in the prime of their lives. He felt betrayed by Slade, who forced him to remain on that mountain in rural India. He was so terribly lonely, and learning about his father's treachery brought pounding discourse and terror into his frail heart. Sometimes, his nightmares involved the ones Slade used, and they slaughtered him, taking turns into killing him with their unique powers. Slade was always the one who delivered the final blow by smashing his fist into his chest and crushing his heart.

One night, the dream was so horrible that Jericho woke up, drenched in sweat. Fear coiled in his chest, heart pounding like a drum as he hugged himself. He sobbed, crystal tears leaking from his emerald orbs, streaming down his face and onto the blanket. He began rocking back and forth, cradling himself like a mother to her baby and shivered frightfully. Every shadow in his room crept closer, claws reaching out to suffocate the poor mute. Jericho wished he could scream and alert his teammates to his distress, but his vocal chords were severed.

"Jericho?"

He gasped silently, hearing knocking on his door.

"You okay? I heard some noises."

Surprise was written vividly over his face. Jericho slinked off his bed, adorning purple pajamas as he hesitantly opened his door. The Herald, wearing a dark blue bathrobe for bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. They stared at each other, having not seen each other in bedtime clothes before. Jericho pointed at his bathrobe, chuckling slightly. His friend rolled his chocolate eyes, asking if anything was wrong.

"I mean, I heard you thrashing around up in here," Herald explained.

Jericho gazed at him, lime green orbs wide in paralyzed shock. He bit his lower lip, finding the floor and their feet attractive. Shaking his head, he smiled upon looking up, but he knew his friend saw straight through him when Herald crossed his arms. Hearing Herald sigh, Jericho sat down on his bed, keeping eye contact to a minimum. Herald suddenly shut the door, turning to face him with an adamantly concerned expression.

"Seriously, Jer. What's up? You been having bad dreams?"

Jericho reluctantly nodded.

"Well, I'm here to listen." Herald grinned, pearly whites shining. "You wanna talk about it, man?"

Jericho hesitated, dumbstruck at Herald's openness. When he first met Herald, they bonded musically, literally and figuratively. Frequently, they performed jazz together, but Jericho and Herald had become best friends. The "silent guitarist and cool trumpeter" was what others dubbed them. The duo was inseparable, together at each other's sides, and people saw them as an odd pair because of their differences. Jericho was shy now that he was mute, and Herald was loud and doubtful, but neither could deny how well they bonded. Jericho looked at him with wide eyes before hanging his head in shame.

"Jericho?" Herald's hand landed on his shoulder, leaning forward in wonder.

Slowly, Jericho brought up his hands and signed, _If you know something bad about me, would you still be my friend?_

"Of course, man. Uh, well, if you killed something…"

Jericho quickly shook his head.

"Oh, good. You're too much of a softie to do something like that."

_This is a secret. A big one. You can't tell anyone, all right? Please, Mal._

Herald gaped slightly, surprised he would use his actual name. Something was seriously wrong with Jericho by referring to him as his real name. Herald knew whatever knowledge he was about to bestow on him might change their friendship, and he hoped it would be for the better. Taking Jericho's shoulder, he gave it a light squeeze, grinning warmly. Whatever he needed, Herald would be there for his buddy because they were best friends.

_My father…my father is Slade._

"Oh, that's it? Okay."

_What? Is that all you've got to say? Just an agreement? _Jericho scooted away, too surprised to sign anything else.

"Joey, Joey, Joey, you're my best friend. I don't care if Slade's your dad. You've gotta be the nicest guy I've ever met. Well, flying around in Dimension X doesn't give me a lot of time to socialize, but, Joey, you ain't your dad. Slade's a nut job, and you aren't."

_Nevertheless, I have nightmares that he is going to kill me!_

"Listen to me! Slade can't hurt you. He's not going to hurt you. I'll be protecting you, and the Titans have always got your back. We're a family network, ya see, with our communicators. Help's only a call away." Herald pulled Jericho into a brotherly hug once Jericho began shivering, effectively shushing the younger boy. "So, quit worrying, We've got your back."

Jericho sniffled, wiping his eyes and threw his arms around Herald's neck. At first, Herald was baffled and befuddled by the sudden clinging, embarrassed completely. However, Herald felt another smirk stretching across his face as he tightly hugged Jericho back. His fingers stroked through his blonde hair, calming the trembling youth down. Pulling back, Herald realized Jericho had fallen asleep against his chest. Snickering in exasperated amusement, he placed Jericho into his bed and pulled the blanket over his lithe frame. Slowly, he dragged himself to the door and opened it. Sending a glance over his shoulder, he smiled lightly at Jericho before leaving.

Hot Spot walked by, a cup of warm milk in hand. "Queers."

Herald opened a portal in front of Hot Spot, sending him to Hell. As his friend fell in and screamed, Herald shouted, "You'll fit right in, hothead!"


	37. 77: Memories: Argent, Thunder, and KF

Teen Titans © DC Comics

77. Memories

Back then, Argent was the daughter of a filthy rich Italian man who dealt in manufacturing and arms dealing and a beautiful New Zealand model. Her oldest memory was of her seventh birthday with everything a child desired. A massive, five-layer cake, balloons, presents, and even amusement park rides, it was like a miniature carnival. She was Antonia "Toni" Louise Monetti with countless friends and her father's fat wallet that stretched on forever.

Her second oldest memory was of her mother leaving days after her birthday. She remembered crying and screaming, begging her dear "mum" to stay. Her father snatched her wrist and dragged her away from the door her mother exited through. Her mother's saddened face imprinted itself into her mind, a tissue to her face, trying to dry her tears. It was last time she would see her mother during her childhood.

Those were two prominent memories of her childhood. Argent recalled them more often than her other childhood memories. Currently, she was lying underneath an umbrella on a lounge chair. She watched Kid Flash shove Lightning into the pool she bought for the roof of Titans South with an ill smirk. Thunder snatched his brother's hair and heaved him out, but Lightning immediately tackled Kid Flash to the ground and strangled him. Argent shook her head, chortling to herself as Thunder desperately attempted to separate the two.

"Yo, Argent! Come over here and swim with us! We need a babe since Jinx locked herself in her room to draw her unicorns!" Kid Flash shouted, having removed his spandex for a pair of red swim trunks. "Remember, the sun is your friend!"

"I'm good over here, thank you very much," she curtly replied, snapping her "Gosh Fashion" magazine in front of her nose. Pausing, she peered over to Thunder, finding him in black trunks and called, "Hey, blue boy, you're looking good!"

The normally pale blue elemental turned a bright shade of red. Thunder sheepishly grinned, humbly thanking her. Lightning, now drenched and dressed in his normal armor, scoffed, rolling his eyes and stated she was a harlot. Not like that insult was new. The temperamental elemental had a profound dislike for her, finding her to be odd in manners of speech and attire. Argent felt the exact same when she met Lightning, but he was a good guy, just hedonistic and borderline "special."

Kid Flash suddenly darted over, snatching her wrists and pulled her to stand. "C'mon, Arg! Just a little dip?"

Dressed in a black bikini outfit, Argent rolled her dark, lava-colored eyes until she found Thunder starting at her with pink cheeks. Smirking, she shrugged and replied, "Well, one swim won't hurt."

Thunder slapped himself lightly in the face as she walked by, winking at him. Facing Kid Flash who dashed next to him, he asked, "Wallace, have you seen her chest?"

"Yup," Kid Flash commented. "They're big."

"Fools," Lightning grumbled, crossing his arms. "Temptation is dishonorable."

"Like you don't stare at Kole's," Kid Flash sneered.

"I most certainly do not!" Lightning screamed as Argent climbed up the stars to the diving board. "I do not gaze at Kole's chest!"

Thunder and Kid Flash looked at each other, then to Argent who overheard. The trio stared back and Lightning, stating in unison, "Uh, yes, you do."

Lightning snarled, transmuting his lower half into electricity and took to the skies, shouting, "Fine! I am going to the crystal witch's abode to tell her to stop flaunting! Goodbye!"

"…He's gonna get his butt kicked, isn't he?" Kid Flash questioned after Lightning darted off.

Thunder and Argent nodded. Argent grinned at the two boys of Titans South, more or less on the muscles on Thunder's body. Damn, he was fine! Stating how she felt in a flirtatious voice, she laughed as Thunder covered his muscular chest feebly by crossing his arms and turned away, blushing. Argent took a few experimental bounces on the board, not wanting to have a misstep and make herself look like an idiot in front of the boy with the biggest mouth in the universe, and she was not thinking of Thunder. Leaping, Argent swung her arms back, feet pounding gently against the board.

Suddenly, the diving board snapped in half. Her ruby gems dilated in horror, mouth ripping open in a silent scream. Before she could injure herself, Kid Flash darted across the water and caught her, safely bringing her over to a shocked Thunder. They immediately asked if she was all right, to which she nodded stupidly. Argent wobbled slightly as Kid Flash placed her on the ground, being steadied by Thunder.

"Who put in the diving board?" she asked in budding anger.

"Monetti Industries," Kid Flash recalled.

She stared at the speedster pensively, a grim frown tugging at her lips. Repeating the name wonderingly, Argent pinched her brow and threw out a plasma hand, retrieving the snapped board and flung it next to them. "Them, huh? Well, I didn't know the old man got outta jail."

"What old man?" Thunder asked, cocking his head in concern.

Argent sighed, crossing her arms. "Old Man Monetti, my dad. We've…lost touch after he kicked me outta the house for my skin."

"Whoa, you're Frederico Monetti's daughter?" Kid Flash gaped in surprise as she sullenly nodded. "That's awesome! I-!"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she snapped, nearly shoving him into the water. "First, he kicked my mum out because of nothing, and me when I was fifteen for my skin turning silver. He sucks, don't you get it? He's supposed to be in jail for illegal arms dealing, but I don't why the board came from that company since it went under. I need to…"

Thunder took her shoulder, halting her from going off. A worried, fearsome expression dawned on him, asking, "Argent, do you believe he would do this on purpose?"

"Because he's a jerk. Remember when I told you he kicked me? He only kept me around before I was changed to be trained as the perfect daughter. Boy, was I stupid…"

Her arms crossed, glaring away at the roof. Argent had two prominent memories that stuck in her mind forever when she was fifteen. Upon her fifteenth birthday, Argent's skin transformed into an alluring silver with her blue eyes turning into rubies. Her friends disowned her, only using her for her money. Frederico kicked her out, proclaiming she was a freak and undeserving to be his daughter. Argent was overwhelmed in sadness, nearly suicidal if she was not teleported to the H'san Natall's world.

The H'san Natall were a malicious, war-mongering alien race led by King Ch'ah. She learned that her dear mother was impregnated by the seed of the H'san Natall, not her human, when her mother was unconscious. Hot Spot was one of them, becoming friends with him and newcomers who chose to not become Titans, Risk and Fringe. They went against Ch'ah, deciding to not be used for violence and escaped with the shy, but rebelling princess of the world, Prysm. They combined their powers, defeating Ch'ah and his army and returned to Earth. However, Argent had no home to return to, but reconnected with her retired mother in New Zealand and lived there until she joined the Titans.

"Hey, come on, Arg. Don't worry about him." Kid Flash placed her arm on her shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"He is right. Your father cannot harm you anymore." Thunder grinned warmly, patting her other shoulder.

"You two saw the diving board. It's like no matter what I do, he's haunting me," she lamented.

Thunder and Kid Flash exchanged a very swift look of concern. In Kid Flash's case, he was raised by his Aunt Iris after his parents were killed in a fire. For Thunder, his father banished him and Lightning due to their fond affection for the mortal realm and her inhabitants. They never had a bond with their fathers, but Argent, as twisted as her father was, had a connection with a man who acted like he loved her. Even if that love was fake, Argent believed it was real in her youth. As she started walking away, Kid Flash snapped his fingers, and Thunder snatched her waist, heaving her in a gripping hug.

"Wha-? Blue boy, KF, what is this?" Argent demanded, balking.

"Well, Arg, Thunder and I hate to see a beautiful girl like you so depressed. So, Thunder! Is it kidnap time?" Kid Flash proclaimed, hands on his hips.

"It is always kidnap time," Thunder replied, and he summoned his cloud.

"What the _hell_ are you two goobers doing?" Argent shouted, squirming in Thunder's powerful grip.

"We're taking you to America. There's awesome shizz going on!" Kid Flash giddily explained.

"…Did you say 'shizz?'" Thunder and Argent asked in surprised unison.

Kid Flash frowned at their smirks, snapping, "Ya know what? Shut up. To Jump!" A streak of red bolted off, leaving Thunder and Argent behind.

Thunder shook his head, stepping onto his cloud and took off after him. He continued holding her waist, ensuring she would not escape. Argent glanced down at her attire, realizing she was still in her bikini. Stating this fact to Thunder, she smirked at his flustered face as he stumbled back with a stammering apology for any rudeness. Before Thunder knew it, he was tripping off the edge of the cloud until Argent snatched his arm and pulled him up,

"Well, blue boy, what are you two planning?" Argent warily questioned, crossing her arms under her ample chest.

Thunder shrugged his heavy shoulders. His eyes fixated onto her chest, staring absentmindedly and muttered, "I do not know."

"Thunder, my face is up here," she stated, snapping her fingers in front of his nose.

Gasping, Thunder fervently apologized, averting his gaze immediately. How he could do something so dishonorable as look at her chest frightened him. She was a beauty, but he knew better than to be lecherous in her time of distress. Crossing his arms shamefully, Thunder felt a blush creep along his face until Argent sat down at the edge of his cloud. Kneeling by her, he cocked his head slightly in worry.

"I just realized that we, as in you, me, and KF, are in clothing suitable for a pool. Wanna ditch him and make our own memories?" she asked coyly.

Thunder grinned mischievously, directing his cloud in the opposite direction. "That sounds like much amusement. So, tell me, why do you continue to think of your father?"

Argent sighed, hands to her cheeks. "When you think someone loves you, it hurts to know you've been betrayed."

"I know the feeling. I thought my father, Raiden, loved me as well, but it seems that Thunder and Lightning were only being used." He placed his hand onto her shoulder, smiling warmly. "I believe we are in the same boat, Argent, and I would be happy to escape drowning with you."

She gazed up at him, recalling the first time she met Thunder. His brother was standing on the table at Titans Tower, trying to act all arrogant as Kid Flash dashed in front of him to search for food. They got into an argument over something, maybe about how Kid Flash stepped in Lightning's shadow. Argent was a good distance away, speaking with Pantha when she saw an electrical burst break the drink in her hand. As she went to clean it up out of courtesy alone, Argent returned to find Thunder, who all ready had the cloth in his hand and mopped the floor. He humbly smiled to her, apologizing for his brother's thoughtless actions, and she deemed him the nicest boy in the room.

Argent leaned into him, smiling as he felt color touch his face for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She cuddled into him, linking her arm through his. "Aw, you're cute, blue boy, trying to be all noble."

He quickly averted his gaze, muttering, "Please, stop maneuvering your chest onto my arm."

Argent snickered into her palm, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know, you're cute when you're red."

Thunder gulped, completely unnerved and murmured, "I-I, uh, w-well…" He looked at her chest again. "…Is it memory-making time?"

She pecked his chest, surprising the bashfully crimson elemental. "For us, blue boy, it's always memory-making time."

…

"Those jerks," Kid Flash grumbled, still in his trucks as he stood in the middle of a crocodile pit. His idea for fun was try to emulate Steven Irwin. The other two were suddenly thankful they ditched him.

…

"Kole!" Lightning blurted, slamming the door to her underground home open. "Stop your flirtatious-!"

"Lightning!" she screamed, snatching the towel and threw it around her naked self. "I just got out of the shower, you jerk! Zap, learn to knock!"

"…Hee hee, I saw you naked," he chortled stupidly. However, he felt a demonic presence loom over him. Weakly, he turned around and faced Gnarrk in absolute fear.

"Kill him, Gnarrk! Just enough for him to stop being a perv!" Kole cried, jabbing her finger at Lightning.

"I am not a 'perv' as you deem Lightning! I-yeep!"

Gnarrk snatched Lightning by his hair, whipped him over his head, and chucked him out the door. His horrified wail echoed in the underground world, bringing smiles to the two friends' faces. They exchanged a thumbs-up before hearing Lightning's shriek a single, unmistakable word.

"Dinosaurs!"

"Uh, oh," Kole muttered, watching Lightning get chased by the ravenous beasts. "We need to help!"

Gnarrk bluntly glowered at her.

"Eh, you're right. He probably deserves it."


	38. 2: Complicated: Jinx with Cyborg

Teen Titans © DC Comics

2. Complicated

"Uh…hi, Jinx…"

She crossed her arms, glaring death at the cybernetic teenager. "Is that all you've got to say?"

Cyborg winced, knowing how badly he hurt her. They were at the party for the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. It had been a while since they last saw each other, keeping their safe distances after he "betrayed" her as the makeshift villain Stone. When he was at the H.I.V.E Academy, Cyborg could not deny the fact that they were attracted to each other. Even today, he had a crush on Jinx, but he now only thought of her as a pretty friend. Yet, when he was Stone, he understood Jinx had a major crush on him, thinking he was a real-life Prince Charming with all of the right qualities.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leading you on like that. It wasn't right," Cyborg lamented as Jinx stiffened.

"You can't understand how horrible I felt, realizing that you tricked me," Jinx murmured, lowering her gaze. "Heck, Mammoth was starting to like you."

Cyborg offered a timid grin. "Well, Gizmo would never like me no matter what I did."

"Because you beat him at, well, just about everything," she replied, smirking.

He laughed gingerly as they began walking away from the Titans. Robin, forever suspicious, asked where they were going, and Cyborg replied he was going to show her around. Taking his chance to impress Jinx, Kid Flash wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder and steered him away. Kid Flash glanced over his shoulder, watching curiously as Jinx and Cyborg vanished behind the doors. Knowing Cyborg to be a good person, he decided to let Jinx go.

"I haven't been here since Mammoth, Gizmo, and I took over this place," she sneered, glancing around the metal walls and closed doors.

"Yeah, and I almost became left-handed because of it," he grumbled, flexing said hand's fingers.

She chortled, amused. "Should've been more careful."

Cyborg stopped in front of a mechanical door. Pressing his hand against a lock next to it, he smiled and ushered her inside as the door slid open. "This is my room. You ever been in it?"

"No, I haven't. Gizmo couldn't crack the security." Jinx stopped, staring inside blankly. "Cyborg, you have guests."

"What do you-?" Cyborg frowned, hand slapping his forehead. "Get out. Just get out."

"What?" The Herald asked, stopping his make-out session with Bumblebee.

"Use your horn to get your butts outta here before I blast both of you," Cyborg snarled, pointing at them.

They muttered obscenities under their breaths, reluctantly trudging past them. Bumblebee shot a harshly suspicious glare at Jinx, uncertain on where she stood. Jinx put up a strong front glowering back to Bumblebee wordlessly until she left. Sighing to herself, she shook her head and muttered how much of a 'witch with a b' Bumblebee was.

"Don't let Bee get to ya. She's a hard nut to crack, but when you earn her trust, you've got a reliable friend," Cyborg urged, ushering her inside.

Jinx smiled gently at him before taking an interested gander at his room. It was so much like a teenager's that it shocked her. The room had little possessions, including several framed pictures, a metal table with his tools, a bed, and many computers. For a moment, she thought she was in Gizmo's dark lair. What directed her attention away from picture of her and him at the H.I.V.E Academy's Sadie Hawkins dance was the countless trophies. They glimmered, gold, tall and proud behind a glass container. Each one was a first place for all sorts of athletics and even some educational courses. Jinx pressed her hands against the glass, staring at them in shock.

"You won all of these?" she mused.

He nodded, smiling faintly. "When I was in high school, I did everything. Gave everything a hundred percent and more no matter what. Sports, sciences, whatever. I did all that, but…"

"The accident?"

Cyborg's head snapped toward towards her in grimness. "You know? Lemme guess, Blood."

"When he read your mind, yeah. He told the H.I.V.E kids, and some felt pretty bad, but Billy and Gizmo thought it was hysterical."

"Jerks. I'm so glad we froze 'em."

"While they weren't exactly innocent, they were still my friends."

Cyborg sighed "I get ya, Jinx. I noticed you let See-More go."

She winced, sheepishly looking away. "He was like my brother. See-More was the only one who really looked out for me. I couldn't let him-"

"It's okay. I won't tell Robin. Not like See-More can do anything too bad."

Sighing in relief, she smiled at him gratefully before pulling over the photograph of their dance. "I noticed you still have this, Mr. Stone."

Blushing, Cyborg chuckled nervously and meekly stuttered, "Oh! Uh, yeah, that. I-I still got that, don't I?"

"Very sweet, Cyborg! I can't believe you kept this," she giggled, smirking.

"Aw, shut it. Made me feel like I was back in high school." Cyborg sighed, taking the picture and pulled another off the shelf. "Just like this one."

Raising an eyebrow, Jinx accepted it and gasped slightly. It was all of them, every single H.I.V.E student all posing for a midterm picture. As Stone, he had boot on Gizmo's back while Mammoth was flexing his muscles with a massive grin. Jinx was on Stone's back, giving a backwards peace sign. See-More leaned against Stone's side, smirking with a wave, even though his gaze was directed towards Jinx as if looking for approval. Billy Numerous multiplied to make a pyramid of himself behind the group with the real one on top with a thumbs-up. Kyd Wykkyd shyly tried to hide behind Mammoth, but Angel dragged him with a cherub, but sly smile. Private H.I.V.E stood up straight and saluted, face beaming with confidence. Jinx flipped the picture over, reading the caption.

"**H.I.V.E Academy Midterm Exam after picture. Me and my buddies."**

"You thought of us as friends?" she whispered.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I did. It was hard for me to freeze them, but we had to. They were putting everyone on ice."

"And it's my fault. I wanted to be like Madame Rouge, and I urged the boys to join the Brotherhood." She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, hissing, "Ugh, I'm so stupid! If I just left my obsession with Madame Rouge alone, they would be here."

"Yo! Don't say that! You weren't at fault at all!" Cyborg urged as she put the photograph back onto the shelf.

"Oh, really? I'm the one that blasted them. I was so wrapped up in the moment at Paris that I actually hurt my friends. This whole hero thing is something I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with."

Cyborg paused, staring at the saddened, gray girl. A light grin tugged at his face, replying, "Jinx, you're one of us now. Just like how I tricked you, I gotta say, you fooled me. Deep down, you were always a good girl. Guess it took Kid Flash to make you see it."

"To think, Blood almost had you converted," Jinx sneered, nudging him. "Uh, Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me. At the H.I.V.E and now."

"No problem, Jinx. Just remember, if KF ever does anything stupid, call me. I'll make sure he's stuck in a hospital for months."

At Cyborg's wink, Jinx laughed. "You really are the Tin Man with a heart, Cy! Thanks."

"So, Robin's gonna turn the music on soon." He offered his hand, smirking. "Wanna dance for old time's sake?"

"I'd be delighted," she murmured earnestly, accepting his hand as they exited the room. Throwing a final glance over her shoulder to the Academy picture, she grinned and left her past life behind. She could start over, just like "Stone" did, and she could finally be accepted.


	39. 26: Faad: Kole, Gnarrk, with Lilith Clay

Teen Titans © DC Comics

26. Forever and a day

"Gnar gnarrk gnarrk."

Kole gaped at her best friend in abrupt surprise. "You have a date tonight?"

Gnarrk affirmatively nodded, arrogance poised as he threw out his chest. Crossing his arms, he stated his name a few more times.

"And she's coming over? Wow, Gnarrk, I had no idea you had a girlfriend."

"Gnarrk gnarrk gnar gnarrk."

"Wait, she's coming over for me to meet her tonight?" Kole felt panic overcome her sensed, truly shocked to her such news. "Uh, can I see a picture of her?"

Gnarrk blinked in confusion, and Kole internally slapped herself, forgetting how frightened her best friend was around technology. However, much to her surprise, Gnarrk took their communicator from the desk and pointed to the picture section. Kole took the device from him, flipping through the photographs before Gnarrk halted her by pointing out a young woman she had never seen before.

She was a stunningly beautiful young woman. Her hair was auburn and reaching down to her back with turquoise eyes and a pale complexion. With pink lips and a shy blush, Kole thought she was gazing at the queen of the undead. Kole could make out a bright, crimson turtleneck hitching up to the middle of her neck, and her smile was demure and small. By appearance alone, Kole could tell she was a quiet girl, a complete opposite for the boisterous Gnarrk.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Kole murmured as Gnarrk beamed. She smirked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Hey, how come I've never met her before?"

Blushing, Gnarrk sheepishly scratched the back of his head, reiterating his name a few times.

"What? I would so not hate her."

"Gnar gnar gnarrk gnarrk!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

Shaking her head like a mother to a weeping child, she soothingly replied, "No, I'll always support you, and now that you have a girlfriend, I'm happy for you."

Gnarrk brightened considerably, hugging her tightly as Kole gave a cry of jovial surprise. Throwing her in the air, he quickly rushed over to the kitchen and pointed to the cocopolinos overhead. Kole nodded, crystallizing herself from the tip of her antenna-like hair to the soles of her boots. Snatching her, he waved her around gently above his head, and the pale green fruit dropped into a wooden bowl underneath them. Returning to her flesh form, Kole took a particularly small fruit and bit into it, nodding in approval.

"Gnar gnarrk gnar gnarrk gnarrk gnar!" he shouted suddenly, waving his hands.

"Oh, come on, Gnarrk, it's okay. She'll show up. I don't know how, but she will," she reassured, patting his arm.

He pointed to the sky, adding, "Gnarrk gnarrk."

"She has a jet. Of course, she has a jet. Gnarrk, where did you meet her?"

Little hearts popped up in the caveman's eyes, clasping his hands in startling delight. Kole cringed, stupefied at his bliss. He unleashed a quick, repetitive stream of his name, baffling Kole as he went too fast for her to understand. Gnarrk strolled around her absentmindedly, speaking rapidly. Suddenly, Gnarrk's foot slipped, and he jerked his body in the direction of his falling, screaming. He was too oblivious, too afflicted with lovesickness that clouded his vision and caused him to tumble to the ground.

"Gnarrk!" Kole cried, running down the stairs to her rolling friend. As he reached the bottom, Kole gasped as she realized he was motionless. Increasing her pace, she dive-bombed to the bottom, legs pumping faster than ever before. Lunging herself next to Gnarrk, she frantically pushed him, urging him to wake up.

"Gnarrk?"

The voice was angelic, from the Lord himself. It was soft and caring, filled with worry. Kole quickly turned, finding the young woman from the photograph before her. A hand covered her mouth, clearly in shock at Gnarrk's fallen form. Hesitantly, she knelt by him, gently nudging him. Kole noted her ebony, knee-length skirt that brought a seductive air to the tall girl, asking tentatively for her name.

"Oh, you must be his best friend. I'm Lilith Clay. It's nice to meet you," she greeted with a hinting smile.

"Yeah, same here." Kole smiled quirkily, trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. Heaving Gnarrk's arm over her shoulder, she asked, "Can you help me carry him up?"

Lilith nodded, grasping the unconscious caveman's hand with her dainty, smooth one. Hoisting it over her shoulder, they began a long, tiresome tread back up to Kole's home. The stairs stretched on forever, endlessly posing new steps to climb. The girls continued to plunge forward, dragging their feet along. Gnarrk weighed them down, making them pant heavily as they forced themselves up the stairs. His muscular build felt like they were being pulled down by a massive stone, yanking them back down, but their resolve continued to pull their dear friend upwards.

After the strenuous trek upwards, they were breathing hard, dropping Gnarrk onto a grass mat. Kole checked his pulse, finding it steady and reported the good news to Lilith. His girlfriend grinned, stroking her long fingers through Gnarrk's matted hair. Kole gestured over to the dinner table, offering Lilith some food to which she gratefully accepted. The two girls quietly made their way over to the kitchen, and Kole sat down in front of Lilith, ushering her to go on.

Lilith smiled, biting into a diminutive cocopolino and chewed. A blissful smile emerged on her face, moaning from the sweetness. "These are very ripe. Were they recently picked?"

"Gnarrk and I just got them before you arrived. He's never spoken of you. How'd you meet Gnarrk?" Kole questioned slight suspicion.

"My father owns a company up here in Siberia. We were doing a test run where a freak snowstorm separated me from the group. I wandered around until my consciousness slipped, and I ended up down here. John found me-"

"Wait, who?" Kole perked up, cocopolino in mouth.

"John," she repeated.

"Who's that?"

"Gnarrk. He said he wanted a regular name. We settled on John."

"You can understand him?" Kole internally slapped herself on the forehead. Obviously, Lilith comprehended him if she could date Gnarrk in the first place. "Uh, dumb question. So, what happened next?"

A light blush graced Lilith's face as she continued, "John nursed me back to health, and we bonded. He's an amazing person, and I met him before you did. He's told me a lot about you like how you're his best friend and that you're the kindest person to him." Lilith smiled at Kole, adding, "He also mentioned you are prone to kidnapping."

"That was one time!" Kole blurted as Lilith chuckled lightly. Frowning, she crossed her arms and muttered, "Stupid Dr. Light. Hey, how come Gnarrk never mentioned you?"

The question seemed to perturb Lilith, eliciting a surprised look from the auburn-haired beauty. "John…John never told you about me?"

Kole nodded.

"Oh, I didn't know. I-I thought John was comfortable enough to tell you about me…"

Kole winced at Lilith's saddened expression. Quickly shaking her hands, she replied, "Uh, don't worry! Knowing Gnarrk, he probably just didn't want me jealous or think that I was losing him."

Lilith grinned shyly. "He can be secretive. I think so as well."

Both girls giggled at the unconscious Gnarrk's form. When he began stirring, Lilith and Kole turned to him as he groaned slightly. Gnarrk's eyes fluttered open, wearily regaining his surroundings and found two beautiful faces beaming down at him. Gnarrk quickly shot up, arms wrapping around the two girls blissfully.

"Gnarrk! Gnarrk gnarrk!" he jeered eagerly.

"Hey, Gnarrk. We're fine," Kole insisted with a bright smile. "Don't worry about us. We were just getting to know each other."

Lilith nodded. "And I have a feeling we will become good friends."

Gnarrk grinned broadly, nodding eagerly before pointing up to Kole. "Gnar gnarrk gnarrk? Gnarrk gnarrk gnar gnarrk."

"I'm not a brat!" Kole snapped.

"No, she wasn't acting jealous. She's a very sweet girl," Lilith urged. Winking to the bubblegum-haired heroine, she murmured, "Seems we were right."

At Gnarrk's confused look and tilted head, both girls laughed at his expense. He frowned, demanding to know what was funny as he merely grinned. For Gnarrk, he was only happy since they were not fighting over him, even though he had secretly hoped for a catfight.


	40. 34: Shades of Gray: Argent and Thunder

Teen Titans © DC Comics

34. Shades of Gray

"Nice going!" she hissed, hitting his arm.

"How is this my fault?" he asked in budding fury.

"You let him get away!"

"And that is my fault, you say? Well, pardon me for saving you!"

Kid Flash, Jinx, and Lightning all stood in front of the destruction caused by a radical motorcyclist known as Johnny Rancid. Their eyes darted back and forth between their bickering leaders, dumbfounded as Argent and Thunder usually got along so well. Argent had gotten stuck in some rubble, leg being crushed until Thunder heaved the heavy rock off her. However, Johnny swooped over and kissed Argent in her time or peril, mocking her for being a "weak, freaky chick," shocking her as he rode off into the night with whatever he stole.

"Thunder, you should've left me! I could've used my plasma hands to remove the rubble!"

"Your leg could have been broken before that! If I did not act, that fiend may have harmed you far worse than a mere kiss!"

"Don't you take that holier-than-thou route with me! I'm not a pathetic princess you need to save!"

"I know that, but-!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Kid Flash shouted, stepping between them with his arms out. "Look, quit fighting! So what if Rancid got away? I can jog and take him down. No need to get upset, guys."

"There wouldn't be a need if the big, blue idiot here just stuck to the plan," Argent scoffed.

Pointing an exasperated finger to himself, Thunder barked, "Me? You never spoke of a plan! No, wait, Thunder remembers, 'Run in and kill him' is what you, Argent, commanded! Some leadership skills you are have."

"I didn't say to kill him! I said to stop him!"

"No, you did not!"

"Yes, I did!"

"If you did, which I highly doubt, you refuse to admit your faults or accept help! As leader of this team-!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped, raising her fist.

"You are insufferable! You are a selfish, silver wretch!"

She gasped, shock that Thunder, of all people, would insult her. Ignoring the smirk from his brother, she growled, "Oh, yeah? You're the one who looks like a freak."

Thunder stopped, the word puncturing his chest. A freak? Is that what she really thought of him? While he was not exactly the most handsome being, he never believed that anyone would call him a freak to his face. The misery bloomed in his posture after a few moments of stunned, horrified silence. However, the rage returned at her arrogantly victorious face.

"Fine. You wish for Thunder to leave since he is a freak? Then, leave he will," he muttered, turning away and summoned his cloud. Stepping on, he harshly added, "Maybe you will be happier without a freak like me around!"

"Brother, wait!" Lightning called, but Thunder sped off towards the sky. Facing Argent vehemently, he snapped, "How dare you mock my brother? No one-!"

"Ugh, whatever! Listen, he wants to act like a baby, let him. I don't care about him." Argent crossed her arms, snorting in disgust. "That moron can do whatever he wants. Let him leave! Stupid, fat, disgusting blueberry can just die!"

"Is…is that what you really think of me as?"

She froze, having not expected his return. Slowly turning along with her equally shocked friends as Argent gazed silently at Thunder. His mouth was a wide frown, eyes wet with oncoming tears. The sudden cruelty of her words stabbed into his chest, sending glass shards of despair into his cracking heart. Wiping his eyes, Thunder glared at Argent whose mouth was a mere, terrified gape.

"To think, I come back to apologize, believe I was truly at fault, but this is what I hear? The dishonorable truth that you have hidden from me? Is that how you truly feel?" Thunder snarled, clenching his fists.

"Thunder, man, calm-!"

"Do not command Thunder!" the blue elemental roared, glaring over to Kid Flash, who flinched and kept his mouth shut. Turning back to Argent, he removed his Titans communicator and dropped it to her feet. "You wish for my presence to 'die?' Fine. I quit."

Without warning, Thunder turned away and stepped onto his cloud. He had no destination, but anywhere not around Argent would be an undoubted paradise. Of course, Thunder felt imminent despair on the rash abandonment of Lightning, but he was certain his brother would be fine or even join him. His mind was muddled in fury, hating Argent for deceiving him into believing they were friends. They never were! All she did was use him for her own personal, heartless, thoughtless gain! Thunder wiped his eyes, sniffling as he vanished into the night.

"What was that, Argent?" Kid Flash demanded, throwing his arms out.

"He-he left us?" Lightning mused, staring at the sky with wide eyes. "My brother is…gone?"

"Not gone, Light. We'll get him back," the speedster reassured with a wide grin before glaring at Argent, "but we wouldn't need to if you weren't acting so cold!"

"I-I didn't know he was there. I just said what I did because I was angry," Argent stammered as Jinx picked up Thunder's communicator.

"Go find him, _leader_," Jinx ordered, slapping the device into Argent's hand. "We'll handle Rancid. You get Thunder back. What you don't realize about Thunder is how sensitive he is. He may act strong, but on the inside, he's emotionally weak."

Argent gazed down at the communicator forlornly. She hadn't expected him to come back and apologize of all things. The fact that she made him nearly cry almost drove her own sadness, fingers slowly wrapping around the communicator before closing her eyes and nodding. Taking to the skies, she paused when Lightning called her name.

"If my brother does not return with you, then Lightning quits," the yellow elemental seethed threateningly.

Cringing at his low tone, Argent nodded reluctantly and flew off, praying that Thunder would find some spare pity in his soul.

…

"Who needs her? Thunder most certainly does not," the blue elemental grumbled, skipping another stone into the water. He sat by the New Zealand shoreline, knees hugging his chest with a cloud of stormy morbidity. Gripping another flat rock, he whipped it into the water, watching it dance a few times before sinking into the navy blue sea. "I thought we were friends. I cannot believe she would wish for my death."

He sighed, looking sadly at the water gently caressing the tips of his sandals. He genuinely liked Argent as his friend. She was supposedly kind and cool, but her startling revelation of her harsh, cruel words dug into his chest. It was as though she shot him straight through his fragile, glass heart, shattering it to pieces. Sorrow washed over his previous rage as Thunder wiped his eyes.

"Well, who needs her? I do not!" he barked, hurrying to his feet. Raising his hands to his sides, he shrieked, "If Argent wishes for a disappearing act, I will go!"

With a furious roar, he slammed his hands together, issuing a massive sound wave. The explosive noise raged around him, cutting the water deep into the sand. Panting from his violent anger, Thunder watched the rampant, backwards waves strike randomly. There was no joy from his "fun," only a sour taste of misery. Dropping to his knees, Thunder's shoulders shook shakily, gripping the sand and watched it fly out into the wind in swirls.

"But I do not want to disappear. I want to be her friend…"

"Thunder?"

"What do you-?" He stopped his shout, realizing that she was standing a few feet behind him. "Oh, hello, Argent. Have you come to further mock me?"

Argent winced, watching Thunder face the water and skip a stone. "I saw the sound waves, so I found out where you were."

"I see. I should have hid better."

"Thunder, I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line and completely disrespectful, but it was wrong of me. I-"

"Why did you not apologize when I came back?" Thunder demanded in a strained voice.

She hesitated, sighing. "I was so shocked that you came back that I literally couldn't think. Um, is it all right if I see next to you?"

Thunder took another long stare, but quickly ripped his gaze back to the illuminating sea. "If it pleases you."

Argent sat on her knees, complacently gazing at him. Thunder looked sadly to her, sighing as he flicked a fourth stone into the water. It skipped twice, seemingly mingling with the air. She hummed in amazement, taking a nearby rock and flung it, but it merely plopped into the water. The plastered disappointment on her face brought a light snicker from Thunder, offering to show her. Finding a smooth stone, he placed it between her thumb and forefinger and turned her wrist back gently. He guided her through the motion a few times before releasing her hand. He smiled as Argent flicked it forth, skipping three times in total, and her excited, short laugh made him grin wider.

"Wow, blue boy, I didn't know you were good at skipping stones," she admitted, shyly smiling.

"There are a lot of qualities that people do not realize about me," he replied with a heavy shrug.

"I really am sorry, though, for what I said. I suck."

"What is this 'suck' you speak of?"

She smirked, crossing her arms. "Basically, it means that I am stupid."

"Then…then I also 'suck' for calling you an 'insufferable, silver wretch.'"

"Well, I can be a brat at times."

"And I can be very meek."

They laughed lightly, facing each other until Argent eagerly took another rock and performed the skipping motion. However, it plopped ungracefully into the water. She pouted, one cheek puffing out in annoyance as Thunder shook his head in amusement. Thunder exposed a thin, straight stone, saying they worked best and skipped it four times.

"Bet I can beat you in skipping stones," Argent sneered.

Thunder scoffed, placing his fingers to his chest in mock surprise. "An amateur like yourself? I believe not!"

"Bring it, blue boy," she jeered, standing up.

Once they found similar, flat-surfaced rocks, they stood up and faced the water. Argent smirked confidently to Thunder as he childishly stuck his tongue out to agitate her. Both counted down from three, arms steadying back, and on the shout of 'one!', released their stones at high-speed. Argent gasped, watching Thunder's skip six times before falling, but soon realized something: where did her rock go?

"Hey, blue boy, I think…oops…"

Thunder cradled his face, on his knees as he held the stone that sliced his cheek. He grumbled, feeling the thin, red line of blood trickling down his pale blue skin. The blue elemental wiped his cheek, smiling quirkily at the shocked girl and told her she was fine.

"Oh, I am awesome! First, I hurt you emotionally, now, I cut your cheek open!" Argent lamented as Thunder brushed his fingers against his wound. She sighed, hanging her head. "Sorry, again."

"Truly, it is nothing to be concerned over," Thunder quickly stated as Argent stamped her foot into the sand. "Please, I have forgiven you."

"You have? After I said all that, you'll just forgive me like that?"

Thunder wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close into a caring embrace. Argent felt her cheeks heat up, knowing the blue elemental for his massive bear hugs, but it was warm and gentle this time, as if he did not want to crush her. Thunder patted her head, grinning lightly before hoisting her into his arms bridal style.

"While my mortal customs are still on an imperfect par, I do believe that the saying is, 'forgive and forget,'" Thunder sniggered, winking playfully.

"You are such a playboy," she muttered, crossing her arms as Thunder laughed vibrantly and summoned his cloud.

He leaned forward, smirking slyly at her flustered face. "Come, admit you like me carrying you. The blush you wear is speaking the truth."

"Oh, shut up, you perv!" Argent blurted, glaring at the sea. "Gonna punch you in the face one of these days. So, we should skip stones again sometime because I refuse to lose by default."

"As the 'default,' you mean slicing me on my cheek?"

"Exactly."

Thunder rolled his eyes as she giggled into her fist. "Tomorrow, then, we shall have another contest, but Thunder will be the victor."

"Bull! I am going to win!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!" Kid Flash shouted, running up to them before stopping when he noticed their position with Lightning carrying Jinx in. "Dude, did you two get married?"

Thunder and Argent stared at them, gaping due to their precarious position. Argent watched Lightning drop Jinx on her bottom and trudge up to them. Stating that Thunder loved her more than him, she promptly flew off with Lightning hot on her trail in blind rage. Amusement crossed her face as she swooped down and kissed Thunder's wounded cheek, but swiftly avoided one of Lightning's waves. Unfortunately, for the dazed Thunder, the bolt struck him and knocked him unconscious with a weak, elongated groan.

"Even out cold, Thunder loves me more!" Argent sneered.

"Lies!" Lightning shrieked, chasing her over the water.

"You think they're gonna be a happy family?" Kid Flash wondered as he and Jinx helped Thunder flip over to his back.

"I can predict a divorce within the first few weeks of marriage," Jinx replied, shaking her head.


	41. 8: Gateway: The Herald

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Gateway

A small chuckle, a little sneer, and a roundhouse kick to the head was all it took.

The Herald watched as Punk Rocket was dragged off to jail in a police cruiser, crossing his arms as he smirked over to a fuming Bumblebee. He ignored her cries of 'we didn't need your help' and 'go back to your own dimension, horn boy' since she and him had developed a friendly rivalry ever since they met. Speedy constantly teased Bumblebee, stating she was crushing on him, which resulted in him being thrown out the window, wrecking his hair. Waving to Bumblebee, he winked and ignored her scowl. Ducking one of her stinger's rays, he blew open a hole and darted inside.

Inside was his personal paradise. This home was Dimension X, a secret place hidden in the farthest reaches of the galaxies. Herald remembered how he got there, sneaking in while his father was working on the Gabriel's Horn and accidentally using it as a wrong boy that ended up with him getting sucked in the portal. Back then, he was thirteen and Mal Duncan, but soon took on the goal of the protector of that dimension when alien invaders started barging in. He had bonded with the people there, small gray humanoid creatures, and they referred to him as their hero.

Herald gazed at the white walls with black blotches and pink globs in the sky. It looked like a gothic child's painting gone wrong. He stood on one of the many demure, purple moons and leaped through each one. Sitting down, he brought out his horn and slowly brought it to his lips. Instead of blowing out another portal, Herald began to play sweet, smooth jazz music. He was never one for rap or rock, but preferred the high-beat, jumpy rhythm of jazz. How the notes strung together in chords of melodic insanity mystified him as he continued to tap his foot to his own tune.

This was his home, his own personal paradise. A creeping smile came to Herald's lips as he continued to blow air into his horn, creating lustrous music that attracted the little alien people's attention. He was not only their hero, but also musician as they gathered around him, coming up to his chest in height comparisons and danced. Herald swayed, closing his eyes as he allowed the music to wash over him.

He really wished he watched his foot when he tripped off the violet, massive rock.

A startled gasp ruptured from his throat, falling backwards into pits unknown. The alien people screamed gibberish, flailing about as Herald continued his descend. Herald flipped himself over, watching the pink and black dash by him like awkward lightning, tumbling into a white pit of an unknown fate. His shriek was caught in the streaking wind, hovering above him like a whisper. Herald fumbled with his horn, trying to get it to his lips, but his butterfingers cursed him.

The panic had consumed him so much that he released his horn. It fluttered above his head, getting higher and higher until it landed on another moon as he continued to fall. Herald's mouth gaped, eyes widening underneath his mask as a gunshot of terror punctured his chest. Managing to look down, he saw a demonic black pit of emptiness, coming closer and closer, devouring the pure white. Herald's life flashed before his eyes, exposing his childhood of his loving family, playing music with his band, his friends in the Titans and his love/hate relationship with Bumblebee. He could not help but smirk at the memory of Speedy and Aqualad berating him, saying that if he ever hurt their precious leader, they would kill him. Yet, as the black came closer, his bliss died. The white was suddenly eaten up, throwing Herald into a shadowy realm, but he just kept falling. He tried to scream, but his lungs refused to respond. Suddenly, his body connected with a dull thud.

He woke up.

"You all right?" Aqualad asked, offering his hand as the faces of Titans East blocked the sun.

Herald gasped, taking in the breath raggedly and sharply. His eyes swiftly locked onto Aqualad, uncertainly grasping his hand as the Atlantean helped him to his feet. "Wh-what happened? I-I was asleep?"

"Knocked out, actually," Speedy sneered, nudging his shoulder.

"How?"

"Punk Rocket-" Aqualad pointed over to the police van that carried away the British villain. "-smacked you in the head with his guitar, stating your music sucked. You blacked out instantly."

Mas and Menos giggled at Herald's blank expression, still looking around blearily until Bumblebee punched him playfully on the shoulder. Herald gazed at the buxom woman, asking how Punk got the jump on him.

"You were boasting about how much jazz was awesome," she jeered as Speedy snickered. "You let your attitude get to your head, stupid."

"Oh, well…" Herald cleared his throat, crossing his arms. "…shut up."

"Did you have a nightmare when you were unconscious?" Aqualad wondered as Mas and Menos began playing with Herald's Gabriel's Horn when he was not looking.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Man, it started out so good, too," Herald grumbled. Hearing the familiar blow of his horn, he jerked his head around and snatched his precious instrument from Mas. "Don't touch this, runts!"

Both apologized in their Spanish tongue, giving him sheepish, kicked puppy faces. Herald sighed, patting their heads and was ready to leave when Bumblebee called his name. Without warning, he was smacked over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he barked.

"You were muttering about me naked in your sleep. If I ever hear that again, I will go to your dimension…with 'special' boy love fanfics," she sneered, "of you and Jericho."

Herald paled considerably, nodding blankly and stepped inside. Once the portal closed behind him, he gazed around at his home and sighed. "I really hate this place…"


	42. 19: Deathbed: Kid Flash

(Hey! Long time, no update! I lost inspiration for this series, but it's back!)

19. Deathbed

He never wondered about death until now.

Yes, him.

Kid Flash.

His breath came in short, staggered pants, once vibrant, sunny eyes marbles of icy, petrified blue. He continued to walk, his legs like stones as they trudged forward. Was it so difficult? To move one foot after the other?

Quite certainly. Was it fair? Adequately so, but not really. Kid Flash clutched at his chest, the bloody spot on his chest from a shotgun. He stopped for a split second. Who knew a bullet could travel so fast? Faster than him even?

He thought for a moment, imagination swirling as morbid thoughts tainted his brain. Uncle Barry would be comforting Aunt Iris at his funeral. The Titans would surround his smiling corpse, dressed in somber black. There would be roses caressing his brown, wooden casket with his body, deprived of organs and painted like a porcelain doll to appear presentable to the world, grinning boyishly like always. He could picture Jinx there, the rose he ever gave her in hand, pink eyes lowering to the floor, uncertain, morbid, without hope. Robin would provide his eulogy while Speedy and Aqualad, his old friends, would take his casket to a breezy, flowery hill with shady trees in the graveyard to place him to rest.

Then, they would bury him. The dirt covering his tomb, the fresh grass providing a blanket, and his corpse soon to be defiled by maggots and worms. Tears would spring down Jinx' eyes, and a few of her close friends would comfort her. Kid Flash thought of the H.I.V.E Five crashing his last day of his pale body feeling the sun, and he could not help himself when that carefree, lackadaisical smirk slithered across his face. He did kind of screw himself over.

Maybe that's why See-More shot him. Maybe that's why he had those tears streaking down his dirty, bruised cheeks when he screamed so fatally that he hated him, that he stole Jinx. Kid Flash would remember that hate, that utter, sheer malice coursing through his vocal chords.

Kid Flash took a sharp breath, leaning against the building under the moonlit night, stars blinking in curiosity over the sight. Every shadow crept nearer and nearer as he weakly slid down onto his bottom. Blood pooled out of his chest, staining his sunshine uniform dark crimson. His mind glazed, thinking of Jinx, her sly smile, sassy comebacks, her astounding unicorns drawings. He grinned lightly, coughing slightly on bubbling blood as he recalled their first, loving kiss, how she murmured those sacred words to him.

See-More was long gone. The cyclops probably ran off, afraid of getting caught, more so horrified at what he had done. See-More was certainly not a killer. Rage consumed him; Kid Flash forgave him, though he would never hear the words. Kid Flash looked at the moon, barely visible, but providing him with just enough light to see the ocean's waves glinting off in the distance.

He smirked. Not as good as Jinx, but it was a pretty sight to see before his eyes slid shut, never again to open.


	43. 52: Broken Heart: Lightning and Kole

52. Broken Heart

If anything, Lightning had no use for words. While he enjoyed laughing and the occasional mocking of skills, Lightning preferred using his body to get his point across. Usually, people, including his own brother, nagged at him for his less than appealing language. Lightning gave little thought to what others thought of him, gave no concern to what the world and Robin wanted him to be.

However, there was a situation where Lightning needed to speak, but his voice failed him. How he tried to open his mouth and get his statement out there. He tried screaming, wailing, whispering, but nothing emerged. It was as if his voice box just collapsed and died. Lightning tried speaking in front of the mirror, but, like always, his voice stammered and broke off.

Why was it so hard?

Why was saying 'I love you' so blasted hard?

Lightning tried practicing to his brother, and that worked fine. Of course, Thunder was a little more than worried when Lightning flat out stated that he loved him. Thunder mistakenly took it for the other, romantic meaning of love where Lightning had to slap him to get his mind out of the gutter.

Still, he tried to say it to her before, but his voice died out again. She teased him because of it, laughing childishly that made a small slit in his heart. He attempted to speak again, but his voice cracked and broke off. Shock flooded through his body as concern came to her fair, beautiful face. She attempted to get him to talk, but Lightning ran off with scarlet streaking through his cheeks.

When Lightning finally got his vocal chords to cooperate, when he found the courage deep inside to speak, it was too late.

That tiny, musical mute said it first. She nearly cried, told him she loved him back.

The slit spread into Lightning's heart, along with the misery and hatred. He watched as Jericho stole Kole from him, gazed as the girl of his dreams was taken without so much as a single afterthought. Lightning wanted to run, but found his body failing while his vocal chords screamed with unbridled, emotional rage at the sky when he was alone.

It was too hard to say 'I love you,' and Lightning would never say it again.


	44. 3: Making History: Killowat

Teen Titans © DC Comics

3. Making History

Belonging was a tentative word for Killowat. He knew exactly how he came to this world, but had no idea how to leave.

Now, Killowat liked this world. Compared to the literal nightmare he was forced to live on his true world, this world was paradise. The weather was not being consistently manipulated by that witch or those icy demons. People were more accepting and friendly, even if they had somewhat bigoted beliefs. Crime was low in relative to this world where someone was being attacked at every waking moment.

His world was riddled with pandemonium, chaos streaking throughout his daily routine. Being a member of the Team Titans, Killowat constantly had to deal with the Teen Tyrants, ruthless criminals that were close to dominating the world. They overthrew their adult counterparts in the Crime Syndicate, taking full control of their weapons and towers, holding the strongest members and power for their own gain. Governments feared them; people bowed whenever they stepped into their city.

Everyday, Killowat bravely stood against them with a small group of teenaged rebels. Mirage, Redwing, Terra, Prestor Jon, and Dagon, his best friends and family. The "Drill Sergeant from Hell," Battalion, supported them from afar, training new rebels such as Spell and Vision, ex-members of the Tyrants. Killowat enjoyed their companionship, even though he was a bit of a hard nut to crack. He wanted to defeat the Tyrants for killing his parents in a cold-blooded assault on his city because, in Red Raven's words, "they were bored." Sometimes, he became too introverted in his work, discarding their advice and reasoning until Mirage quite literally slapped some sense into him.

Killowat thought of them whenever he was not fighting. Were they alive? Was Red Raven in their minds and torturing them? Was Blackfire using them as personal punching bags? Were they getting their brains ripped out by Troia? Were the brothers, Hail and Blizzard, using them as "playmates" and throwing them away when they were done? Panicked thoughts wracked his mind all the time, sending him into fits of blind anger whenever any of the Titans dared to snap him out of his stupor.

Kid Flash and Lightning knew that firsthand when they went on a mission with him and met their own counterparts. They taught Killowat how to relax and have fun, something Killowat could never do before. Enjoying himself seemed foreign at first, but Killowat quickly found his smile on his face more and his laugh being louder each time he was with his friends on the Titans, which were mainly the Honorary Titans as he felt he connected with them more, even if they were the counterparts of those sadistic Tyrants.

So, Killowat came to a conclusion: if he worked hard and made a name for himself in this world, his friends would find him and take him back home. If he could to make himself a hero, a Titan, they would find him. Time and space disconnected him, but Killowat had an odd feeling they would be reunited, and he would be able to venture home. He would miss his new world, but the Team needed him. His family needed him.


	45. 24: Dusk: Jericho and The Herald

Teen Titans © DC Comics

24. Dusk

"Hey, Joey, you awake?"

Joey looked up, blinking sleepy, emerald orbs to his best friend. Mal smirked at him, teasing him lightly that he was just like a baby. Frowning, Joey gave a silent huff and returned his gaze towards the darkening hues above. Pink and dark blushed clashed, battling for dominance, in which the latter was proving victorious. The speck of the moon glittered faintly in the ascending midnight cobalt.

It was rare for them to get a break like this. For some reason, crime drastically increased in the past few days. Mal, in his Titans identity, came to help his close friend defeat a crime boss who was waging war against India. It was something about him attaining power, controlling the world, and other junk that Mal put behind him. Villains just blabbed on and on, and it really just irritated him when their enemies decided it would be the perfect time to monologue in the middle of a fight. Thankfully, in the end, they managed to defeat the cretin and send him and his flunkies to a high-security jail.

_Enjoying the silence?_ Joey signed over his head, causing Mal to look over to him.

"Better than listening to that guy go on and on about his plans for 'takin' over the world' and 'fulfilling my destiny.'" Mal rolled his chocolate eyes, sighing. "'Least we get to relax for once. There's seriously something very boring with villains these days. They just keep getting unoriginal by the minute."

Joey smiled. _It seems someone is a bit antsy today._

"Hey, man, you were the one that was itching at his scalp when I first got here. When those cronies had that bag over your head, you were just wiggin' out."

Joey's face fell, rolling over to his stomach and glared down at the older boy. Mal simply smirked, happy to have won minor battle for once. Shaking his head, Joey sat up, the tall grass coming up to his chest. The Indian mountains were far more peaceful at nights. Animals sounded out, goats bellowing and birds humming, as the world began to shut down. He grew to enjoy the quiet of night, finding it a peaceful solution to the day's worries. Yet, he still had mild nightmares of a certain accident, but his dreams were usually of happier, fonder memories of his mother, brother, and father.

The breaking night began to overlap. Blue and purple swelled over the sky, ordering the orange and pink sky to rest until the morrow. They continued to watch the sky in silence, letting the animals calling out speak for them. The duo had battled for days, making their senses dulled and alert to nothing. Sitting in peaceful stillness brought back those senses, allowing them to take in the constant cries of the creatures, the brushing wind in their ears, and adjust to the descending darkness.

"Hey, how long have we been here?" Mal wondered.

_A few hours, _his friend replied.

"Pretty awesome how you get to see this every night. Back in my dimension, there are just…pink and black and white swirls that look strangely like, well, barf."

Joey giggled mutely into his hand as Mal snickered. When they were Mal and Joey, it was just fun and jokes. Nothing serious would ever go on to break their moments. As Herald and Jericho, something was always going on. A villain broke out of prison, a bank was being robbed, or even the rare purse-snatcher on the run would bring out their duties. Not to say that they disliked being heroes, no, they enjoyed themselves verily. Helping others and saving the world just boosted their self-esteem, especially in Joey's case after what he had been through. Though, they sometimes just wanted quiet, and they would not let this moment go.

Sitting upright, Mal brushed a hand through his soft, bumpy, black hair. He removed a simple trumpet from his belt, gold in color, with a broad grin. "Mind if I start playin' a few tunes?"

Joey grinned, placing his hand onto his guitar that lay to his side. _Mind if I join in?_

"You never have to ask."

Music exploded in the wind. The high-pitched jazz quivered and cut through the breeze, sending the sounds throughout the bold night and beyond. Guitar and trumpet meshed harmoniously, producing a sound like no other. Alone in their night, they allowed the music control as the world grew darker. They released their soul into their music, becoming their true selves: Mal and Joseph, passionate musicians, who became alive through the night._  
_


	46. 33: Forlorn: Thunder and Lightning

Teen Titans © DC Comics

33. Forlorn

How did they end up like this?

Before becoming Titans, the brothers had it rather...rough to say the least. Using their powers for chaotic "fun," law enforcement frequently attacked them. Guns were fired, batons were waved, and Thunder and Lightning had no idea why they were being hurt. They just wanted to have fun, and they never meant to harm anyone that got in their path, but accidents happened. Police officers and civilians alike seemed to not understand that.

So, here they were, tired, battered, and weak against a brick wall in the middle of Gotham City. They had just run in with the "Batman" of sorts, who quite literally handed their bottoms on a silver platter with a little boy in spandex running around. Thunder was too embarrassed to admit that they were defeated so easily, but his jaw was sore from the punch to his face. Lightning glanced over him, dragging his knees to his chest and rubbed his split lower lip.

"Should we return to the clouds, brother?" Lightning questioned before glancing down at Thunder's leg. Cringing, the fourteen-year-old retracted his question and gave a soft apology.

Thunder's leg had been twisted so severely by the Dark Knight that it shattered. His shin was in a makeshift splint that Lightning made out of cardboard and fragments of wood. He managed to steal a roll of tape from a convenience store while the woman behind the counter was busy locating a pack of scratch tickets from a gang of hooting hooligans that Lightning could not stand.

"It is fine, my brother," Thunder softly replied, his leg outstretched. He glanced up to the sky, noting there were no clouds in sight. "It is unfortunate that...creature overwhelmed us."

"Humiliated us," Lightning bemoaned, resting his aching head against Thunder's broad shoulder. He coughed lightly, lungs hurting from getting kicked square in the chest by the "Boy Wonder" or whatever. "I cannot believe they defeated us so easily. We are Thunder and Lightning. We cannot be defeated like that!"

Lightning wheezed, holding his chest as Thunder wrapped his arm around him. His stomach gave a slight growl, and his cheeks burned crimson, knowing Thunder very well heard it. He glanced over to a nearby trash can before glaring away, hating himself for thinking of stooping so low.

"I am sorry," Thunder whispered, looking at his leg in shame.

Cocking his head, Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

His heavy shoulders shrugged morbidly, trying to find the right words. He was supposed to be his older brother, to guide and protect Lightning from the evils of the world. If he could not even provide a meal for him and have him even think of resorting from eating out of trash bins, Thunder felt he had failed. Sighing, Thunder glanced away shamefully.

Lightning sighed, streaking a hand through his pale, disheveled hair. Readjusting his headband, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders into what he deemed an embrace. Smiling weakly, he flicked Thunder's bruised nose and chortled. "Dearest brother, there is no need to look so depressed. Lightning will live."

Thunder sighed. "But I cannot provide for you. Look at us!" He threw his good arm out, gesturing to the deserted, filthy alleyway. "Being forced to sleep in this pungent waste with a useless older brother who has his leg broken. Hsuan above, what was Thunder thinking when he provoked that Man-Bat or whatever?"

"Lightning urged on the battle," the yellow elemental soothed, resting his head against his shoulder and smirked. "Goodness, you are soft. It must be your extra weight."

Flinching in rage, he glared down at Lightning, hissing, "Oh, brother, you simply enjoy poking fun at my size, do you not?"

Sticking out his tongue, Lightning cuddled into Thunder's arm again, closing his eyes. With a merry smile, he sang, "Good night, Thunder!"

Sighing through his nose, Thunder gently kissed his twin's forehead, murmuring, "Good night, Lightning."

As Lightning slept soundly against his arm, Thunder protectively kept his arm around his waist. Lightning peacefully slept against his chest, lips slightly pursed. Thunder glanced around, trying to find any sort of warmth for both of them as night had nearly fallen. The battle with Batman and Robin had taken so much out of them that they needed to retire at dusk. Thunder leaned his head back against the wall, glancing up at the starry night and counted the stars until weariness finally overtook him.

"Hey."

Thunder jerked his head over to the entrance of the alleyway. His breathing hitched, freezing with his teeth gritted as the man cloaked in gray and black approached him. To his shock, he dropped a dark blue blanket around them and started towards the entrance. In his dumbfounded stupor, Thunder nearly forgot to thank him, and he hoarsely managed it.

Batman turned around, taking in the two lost brothers quietly. "Do you have a mother or father to go home to?"

Thunder shook his head, still surprised at his appearance.

"Any relatives at all?"

Thunder wondered if there was any softness to his voice, but he could not tell. "N-no..."

Batman walked towards him once more, digging into his utility belt. Taking Thunder's good hand, he gave him a small package and waved his finger in his face. "You listen to me. You and your brother have potential. Don't waste your lives out here using your powers senselessly." Stepping back, he pointed back to the package. "That'll heal your leg faster than normal. Think of it as a gift-"

"Oh, uh, th-thank-"

"-and never show your face in my city again."

Thunder paled considerably as Batman glowered down to him. Very weakly, he gave a nod and blinked. When he looked up, Batman was gone. He gulped, opening the package with his free hand as Lightning comfortably slept, finding a small pill and a few ration packages. Smiling, he swallowed the pill and felt a sudden jerk in his leg. Removing his splint, he gave his leg a good kick, and he smirked, finding it completely renewed. Such medical prowess he never believed could happen. Repackaging the many rations, he placed them carefully in his lap and rested his head against Lightning's skull and drifted off. He would finally be able to provide Lightning with something


	47. 62: Envious: Argent and Hot Spot

Teen Titans © DC Comics

62. Envious

"Hey," Hot Spot greeted slowly, sitting down with Argent as they gazed at the prisoner before them, "how's it going?"

He said nothing, merely glaring at the metal table with venom in his once vibrant, blue eyes.

"C'mon, say something to us," Argent requested, a somber frown forming on her silver face. "It's us, your friends."

A gruff, low laugh was her response. He refused to meet their gaze as his shaggy bangs covered his eyes. Slowly, he shook his head, and in his previously light-hearted tone, he snarled, "Friends. Yeah, sure you are."

"Risk, don't do this to us, okay? We are your friends. We've all known each other since we were sixteen!" Hot Spot blurted, throwing his hands out on front of him. "We just wanted to know why, got it? Why do all this? You got yourself locked up in jail, man!"

"Hot Spot, that's enough," Argent warned, placing a hand on the Moroccan's shoulder. Feeling him simmer down as he breathed somewhat heavily through his nose, she returned his glance back to her former comrade. "We don't want to talk to you as Titans, Risk. We want to talk as friends."

He was the same age as they were. The trio had been born on the same day, making them all seventeen, and they had known each other for two years and a couple months. However, he had fallen out of the group once they had finished saving the galaxy from that murderous alien race. Neither Argent nor Hot Spot had heard from him until Robin called them both in, stating he was in Jump City's prison for robbing several stores.

Dressed in a baggy, orange jumpsuit, Cody "Risk" Driscoll had seen better days. Risk had five times the abilities of normal humans, and he was quite an attractive man. When he first met Argent, she was still a bit of a vapid, air-headed girl from New Jersey, and he flirted with her constantly only to realize she wanted to stay strictly friends after, well, Hot Spot "died." Sighing, he scratched through his uncombed, surly locks and merely smirked at them,

"Okay, buddies, let's talk. Whaddaya wanna talk about?" Risk inquired, placing his hands on his cheeks and winked at Argent.

Ignoring his obvious intentions, Argent replied, "About why you're here. Why didn't you come to us if you needed help?"

"Why? Ha!" He threw his head up slightly, amused by her wording. "Help? From you, Argent? You wouldn't even lift a finger a year ago, and you-" He pointed an uneven fingernail in Hot Spot's direction. "-just wanted to go home and not be involved with any of the H'san Natall!"

"This isn't about us, man. It's about you," Hot Spot interjected as Risk narrowed his infuriated gaze. "Why did you do what you did?"

"I was starved for cash. I needed somewhere to make dough."

"You could've come to us-"

"Aw, can it, Arg. I haven't seen you two in months. How come you two got to be Titans when I was stuck in a dead-end job with grades lousy enough to flunk outta senior year, huh? How come you two got everything perfect when you guys don't deserve it?" Risk's tone increased, malice coating his tongue with every venomous word he hissed. "You were a dumb girl that let 'Daddy' do everything for her, and you were a sandlot nothing!"

"Hey, why don't you shut up, Risk! At least we didn't lower ourselves to stealing! You could've joined the Titans without this drama!" Hot Spot retorted, standing up and glowered down at the smirking teen.

"Shut up! Both of you just shut up!" Argent bellowed, grabbing Hot Spot's shoulders and forcing him to sit. Taking another breath, she combed through her hair, glancing down at Risk's wrists. Tightly clamped around them was a pair of handcuffs with a metal bar to connect Risk to the table so he would not be able to strike them. He could still point and gesture, but that was it. "Risk, we've been through so much together. You were the one who loved to show off his powers. You loved to show off to me and Prysm. When we went into space to fight the H'san Natall last year, you were the only one who kept bragging about his powers. Out of the three of us who grew from the experience, you were the only one who didn't."

"That's a lie! Of course I did!" Risk snapped, ready to stand up and face her when he gasped. Looking towards Hot Spot, he found he had powered up and had his fist coated in flames. "Sheesh! Look at him, and I'm the bad guy? He's trying to set me on fire."

"I'm warning you to not do anything stupid," Hot Spot explained, letting the flames dissipate. "Listen to what Argent has to say."

"Remember when we fought King Ch'ah to save Prysm? You were the only one who used his powers to make yourself look cool in front of Prysm. Hot Spot and I were trying to save her, and you just kept wasting your powers on Ch'ah's goons, calling back to your quote on quote 'baby' to 'watch in awe.' We had to do the real work in getting her out of there. After Hot Spot nearly 'died' to save us, it showed me how to be selfless. Prysm learned that as well." She leaned forward, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Risk, you were the only one who acted nonchalant about Hot Spot's sacrifice, and it's because you cared only about making yourself look cool. That's the reason why you weren't invited to join the Titans when the Brotherhood of Evil attacked. When you learned you weren't going to be a Titan, it's more than obvious you were enraged, so when the Titans saved the world, you lashed back and robbed those stores in hopes of showing your skills to Robin to make you a Titan, but look where it got you." Leaning back, she smoothed down her jagged, ebony locks, stating, "Don't try to argue back. You know I'm right."

Risk remained silent, staring at Argent with wide, frightened eyes like a deer in headlights. In all the time that he knew Argent, she could always pin-point a person's wants and motivations. She had what he deemed a mental radar that allowed her to psychological scan a person's features and past after talking to them about it to understand their history, desires, and influences.

When he heard Hot Spot and Argent were Titans, Risk was immediately concerned. Why not him? He was just as good as they were with stopping the H'san Natall and all that. He had been denied entrance into the Tournament of Heroes because of his selfish act to strive for approval and awed applause. On his own, he continuously messed around and found his grades slipping, and his mother's patience faltering as well. When the Titans recruited Argent over him, he snapped.

"How could you even decipher all of that?" Risk mused, looking away at his knees.

She smirked, crossing her arms. "I've known you for a quite a while, Risk. We may have fallen out of touch, but you're still like a brother to me."

"Same for me, man. You could've asked for a recommendation from me to get you into the Titans." Hot Spot nudged Argent's shoulder, sending her a wry smirk. "Arg here only wanted to join because she had a crush on Robin."

Gasping, she slugged Hot Spot in the shoulder, her cheeks a blinding red. "I so did not! Don't tell Risk that!"

"Really? Explain why you had all of those posters of Robin in your old room."

"I didn't have posters, you cocky flamehead!"

Risk stared at them as they bickered, shock touching his features. Cocking his head as Argent socked Hot Spot in the chest, he asked, "Well, what can I do? I've messed up severely."

"Serve your sentence first," Argent ordered, waving her finger at him like a scolding mother to her child, "and don't think of breaking out. We'll know, and we'll have to kick your butt for it."

"After that, I'm sure Robin would love to have a talk with you on possible membership. We'll vouch for you." Hot Spot grinned, powering down and offered his head. "Deal?"

Risk observed their earnest, smiling faces for a few more moments. They were offering him a second chance, even after all he had done to them with his egocentric needs to appear cool in front of everyone. Slowly, a smile unzipped itself on his face, and he reached up, gripping Hot Spot's hand tightly as Argent placed her own over their hands.

"Deal."


	48. 41: Worry: Thunder

(Hello people who still read this series! Apologies for the major absence. I have not given up just yet! College has gotten in the way of updating along with my discovery of an OTP that I hold dear to my heart. Bobby Zilch/Chloe Barge ftw! I'll try to keep the updates steady from now on. As always, thank you for the reviews and encouragement!)

Teen Titans © DC Comics

41. Worry

Sometimes, he would not return until days passed, and he was sick with almost grieving worry. Thunder would never exactly show just how frightened he was if his brother was away for a Titans' task for too long, but his mind would conjure so many horrid incidents if Lightning was somehow harmed. Frequently, Robin wanted them to learn how to work with others or by themselves and split up the brothers for differing jobs. Sometimes, they were not even in the same state and had no means of communication, leaving Thunder a silent, still case of frantic emotions.

Whenever he would not hear from Lightning, Thunder could sometimes assume the worst, but he knew better. While younger and brasher, Lightning could very well hold himself in a fight. Lightning could best Thunder at times, and his electrical attacks were varied and powerful. Lightning was one of the fastest Titans, and he could block even the most fearsome of blows with his upper arms. Lightning was a powerful contender, a literal force to be reckoned with, so Thunder kept his chillingly terrified thoughts to himself.

Still, it was an older brother's job to fret over the younger sibling. Lightning was still impetuous and haughty, becoming enraged over the simplest misunderstandings, and with their shared naivety with the "real world," Lightning would sometimes walk straight into traps or become sweet-talked by a villain. Lightning would instantly feel shamed and vengeful with a flare of red to his sallow cheeks, but Thunder feared that one day, Lightning was going to make a mistake that could cost him dearly. Lightning's faults balanced his strengths, and he would make either foolishly awful or confidently swift decisions that would put the mission in either jeopardy or on a victorious route.

This was not one of the latter's times. Thunder was currently pacing back and forth in front of Robin's office, waiting outside of his door. Lightning had gone missing along with Killowat. Evidently, Lightning was tricked into believing that Ding Dong Daddy had "something to show him," causing their capture. Robin was speaking on the phone with phone with the Titans East since they were the ones closest to Lightning's location. He fiddled with his fingers, uncertainly biting down on the inside of his mouth as cold sweat dampened his brow. Taking off his helmet, he wiped his forehead with his upper arm, not wanting to appear so flustered, but his heart raced as if performing laps in his rib cage.

The door slid upon, and Robin motioned for Thunder to come inside. Quickly obeying, Thunder frantically asked if his twin was all right.

"Mas and Menos have recovered your brother and Killowat. Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad are bringing Daddy down as we speak. Apparently, he wanted to use them as a car battery," Robin explained.

Confusion crossed the elemental's brow. He assumed cars ran on oil deposits. Discarding the mental image of his brother and Killowat being stuffed into that small "oil hole," Thunder asked, "But they will be all right?"

Robin nodded. "They haven't been injured at all, but they'll be staying with the Titans East tonight to recover. If you want, they said you can pick Lightning up tomorrow."

Exhaling a relieved sigh, Thunder bowed his head graciously. "Thank you, Robin. I will do as you say."

"Before you go, there's something I just wanna discuss with you."

"With Thunder?" He pointed at himself curiously, a tint of mild panic touching his features.

Robin grinned, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I'm not going to berate you or anything like that. I just want to talk about your brother's, well, his decision to trust Daddy when he knows that guy's a villain. Thunder, this happens often."

"I have seen if myself, and I, too, am guilty of it. We are both naive and still learning. I will fault our upbringing for that. We truly still do not understand how this world 'works' as you say. Being in the clouds for so long-"

"I know, I know. I'm not asking for excuses. I was wondering if, maybe to help you to becoming more acclimated to the culture down here, maybe you two would like to join a team just for a little while. I know you both like staying in the sky, but it would be better for both of you to gain some people and city experience. That way, you two won't be so easily deceived and kept your cool under pressure."

The idea hit him as a surprise, eyes widening at the notion. Thunder had always liked the notion of joining a team, but he was not so keen if Lightning would comply with authority. He could only ponder how Lightning would react if someone dared to give him an order. He recalled how Lightning struck him down when they encountered the Titans, biting down on his lip.

"If you're worried about Lightning," Robin interjected, cutting into his mulling thoughts, "I think you should let him decide for himself if he would like to join in on this. Lightning is hot-headed, and I mean hot-headed. He likes to show off, right?"

"Unfortunately, but he has become...somewhat humbler?"

Robin smirked slightly at Thunder's uncertain expression. "Well, have Lightning make his own decision. Thunder, sometimes I think you worry too much."

"Well, he is my only family," Thunder informed, crossing his arms over his stomach. "I do not wish to lose him under any circumstances."

"I get what you mean about family. Say if we lost Raven. I honestly wouldn't know what to do with myself. I feel the same for every Titan across the world. I would try to move on, but I'd still keep their memory with me. For you, I get it, too." Robin's glance lowered towards his feet, eyes shutting behind his mask. "I also lost a younger brother."

"Wh-what? You..." Sensing Robin's solemnity, Thunder bowed his head respectfully and quietly replied, "I am sorry for your loss."

"I just hope you never know that pain, Thunder, but you have to trust your brother sometimes. While you two have a lot of freedom, sometimes, you need to know when to restrict him and when to give him control." Returning to his calm disposition, he shrugged his shoulders back and returned to his desk. Collecting a few scrambled papers on various past assignments, he added, "I'll give you time to think about it, but get back to me in about a week, okay? Talk it over with Lightning, and let him decide for himself."

Bowing, Thunder left his office and walked down the vacant hallway. Opening a window, he summoned his cloud and made a dash for Steel City. He let Robin's words wrap around his mind again, sighing to himself. He kept a somewhat tight leash on Lightning before the Brotherhood incident and loosened his grip completely for missions apart from each other. Thunder knew Lightning was courageous and a noble warrior, and he had the right to worry about him, but perhaps his concerns were too exaggerated as Robin believed they were. Thunder slowed to a crawl on his cloud, humming to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see Titans Tower in the distance.

_What did he mean by losing his own brother? I always assumed he was an only child,_ Thunder mused to himself and sat stubbornly on his cloud. Lying down, he spread his arms out so they would flop over the edges of his soft, fluffy ride_. I worry far too much. I spend hours upon hours fretting over my brother. I was not like this before. No, I was not. I believe my head is becoming too full with frightening notions. He is Lightning, my brother, and even though we are apart, he must be all right._

Thunder's eyes crossed the night sky once more, finding the silence to be unfamiliar and eerie. He would have loved to hear his brother's scratchy laughter or even the hum of an airplane shooting by overhead. He would go to his brother tomorrow and propose Robin's offer, and he wanted too, they would go together to learn about life on the ground and "people skills."

_We will be fine now, brother? We will be all right? You are all right, yes? Yes?_


End file.
